Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Tell, or Promise
by xxxHikari-Kuraixxx
Summary: Everyone is bored while they are over Kairi and her red haired twin sister Amai's house. Just as soon as everyone is about to give up on ideas of what to do, Amai comes up with a game of Truth or Dare. But, this game has an extra twist. Rated T for some coarse language, teenage humor and minor drug use. COMPLETE!
1. The Beginning of the End

**Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Tell, or Promise**

"Kairi, I'm bored!" Sora said.

"I know! Why is your house so boring?" Vanitas snarled.

"Ok! Ok! I know it's boring but I invited some more people to come over so it won't be so boring… and they might even have some munny so we can actually do something." Kairi said.

"Fine…"

"Fine…"

Sora, Vanitas, Roxas, Ventus, Kairi, and her twin sister Amai were all over at Kairi and Amai's house. **(A/N: Amai is one of my OC's, Kairi does NOT actually have a twin… believe me I checked…) **Sora has long, light brown hair and wears it in spikes going out at random angles, blue eyes, and a bright smile. Vanitas (Sora's twin) had long, charcoal black hair and (like Sora) wears it in spikes that go out at random angles, yellow eyes, and a… not so bright smile. Roxas has golden blond hair in spikes, blue eyes, and had an OK smile. Ventus (Roxas' twin) looked just like Roxas. Kairi has shoulder length red hair with some that came into her face, blue eyes, and a bright smile like Sora. Amai (Kairi's twin) had red hair that was braided and stretched all the way down to her feet, blue eyes, and she didn't smile very much. The three pairs of twins were let out of school last week and couldn't wait to enjoy their summer. They had so many plans to go to the beach, eat ice cream, and even go travel to other cities. But the problem was that none of them had any munny to do any of those things! So they just sat inside Kairi's house just waiting to think of something to do…

_DING DONG!_

The doorbell rang and a whole crowd of people were standing outside of Kairi's door.

"Woah, Kairi how many people did you invite?" Amai said.

"I didn't invite all these people!" Kairi said then turned to Xion, "Xion! Why are all these people here? I told you to only bring a couple of our friends from school!"

"I know… and I told Olette that I was going over your house then she told Hayner who told Pence then he told Namine then she told Selphie then she told Tidus who told Demyx then he told Riku who told -"

"This is waayyy to many people though! How many are here?" Kairi asked.

Xion started to count on her fingers, "Well, there's You, Amai, Vanitas, Sora, Roxas, Ventus, Xion, Hayner, Olette, Demyx, Fuu, Seifer-"

"SEIFER! Who the FUCK told SEIFER to come?" Hayner shouted from no where. He hated Seifer for some unknown reason that no one knew about.

"Erm… well I don't know… Seifer? Who told you we were coming to Kairi's House?" Xion shouted to the back of the crowd.

"No one. I just saw a big crowd of people so I decided to-"

"**LEAVE!"**Hayner shouted.

"Whatever. Come on Fuu, let's get out of here." Seifer said.

"No… Fuu can stay." Amai said and everyone nodded.

"Fuu, you wanna stay with these losers?" Seifer said.

"…"

"Whatever, I'm out."

"Okaayyy, now that we are done with that interruption," Xion said, "After Seifer was Namine, Tidus, Selphie, Pence, Axel, Larxene, aannnd Riku." Xion said proudly.

"Xion, there are 18 people here! That's way too many people! They will make a big mess and-"

"Awww come on please, Kairi! It will be fun!" Xion said with puppy dog eyes.

_Kairi, don't fall for the eyes… Just look away! _Kairi thought to herself. But it was too late, Kairi started to feel guilty…

"I mean, there's nothing to do and… they'll make… a big… mess…" Kairi said while still trying to fight those killer eyes. Then she gave up.

"Fine…"

Xion clapped her hands. "Yay! Now let's get this party started!"

**-20 minutes later-**

"Kairi! Amai! I'm bored! Why is your house so boring?" Demyx said.

"That's exactly what I said like half an hour ago! Now it's boring AND crowded in here!" Vanitas said.

"Does anyone have any munny?" Demyx asked while laying on Kairi's couch throwing a hacky sack into the air.

"I have like 200 munny." Tidus said, "But that's not enough for all of these people…"

"Ugh! There's nothing to DO!" Sora exclaimed.

"Thanks captain obvious…" Amai said.

Roxas and Ventus were going back and forth asking the same thing over and over and over and over…

"What do you wanna do, Roxas?" Ven said

"I dunno what do you wanna do, Ven?" Roxas said.

"I dunno what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno…" Ven then turned to Fuu, "What do you wanna do Fuu?"

"Game." Fuu suggested.

"What game?" Riku asked.

Amai, who was sitting next to Riku, then got an idea.

"Hey! I got an idea!" Amai said.

Everyone sat there and waited for her to say something… she just sat there and stared at Riku… _Damn, he's hot… _She thought inside her mind and started to day-dream about Riku.

"WHAT IS IT?" Everyone yelled simultaneously **(A/N: I spelled that right on my first try! …not) **She was knocked out of her daze, not knowing that she had been day-dreaming, and spoke up.

"Kairi, remember that game when we went over Komori's sleep over?"

"Who's Komori?" Selphie asked.

"Our cousin, but that's not the point. He had a sleep over with like a TON of people there so we played a game that killed a lot of time."

"Wait a minute… your cousin was a _GUY_? Why was this _GUY_, having a _SLEEPOVER_, with _GIRLS_? And why didn't _YOU_ tell me this sooner?" Sora asked facing Kairi

"That's not the point!" Amai said losing her patience. "KAIRI!" she then yelled, "Do you or do you not remember the game that we played over Someone-Who-Is-Not-Important's house?"

"Ohhhh yeeaah, I remember that game! It was called…Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Tell, or Promise!"

"Yes! That's the one! Let's play that!"

"Ooohh that sounds fun! How do you play?" Olette asked.

"Well, its like Truth or Dare, except with a twist; if you get Double Dare you have to do two dares, if you get Kiss then you have to Kiss someone, if you get Tell then you have to tell someone what they asked you to tell… its basically like truth, and if you get Promise then you have to promise someone something. And you spin a bottle in the middle of the room and whoever it lands on has to do whatever the spinner told them to do." Kairi explained.

"Y'have to wha…?" Tidus said while scratching his head.

"Ugh! You're an idiot…" Amai said, **(A/N: Geez she's kinda mean, huh?) **"We'll start the game by just spinning a bottle and see where it goes from there, OK?"

"Ummmm… OK!" Tidus said cheerfully.

"Ok, well then let's start."

**(A/N: Characters can and will be OOC from this point on… some more than others *evil grin*)**

Amai went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle. She turned around to go back into her living room but she saw Riku standing in front of her.

"Hey Amai." Riku said.

"Hi… Riku…" She said, wondering why he was even talking to her.

"I saw how you were looking at me earlier…" he said with a smirk creeping up onto his face. Hey eyed her up and down. Admiring her body.

"W-what ever do you mean, R-Riku…?" She said, noticing his looks._ Shit, _she thought, _he must have seen while I was having one of my Riku Fangirl-Day-Dream-Fantasies again! That damn therapist said that hypnotism would work…_

"Nothing…" he said slyly and walked away.

Amai walked into the crowded living room. The room was cleared out from most of the tables and chairs so that everyone could sit in a circle onto the floor.

"Who wants to start?" Amai asked.

"I do." Sora said. Amai handed him the bottle.

"I think I'm gonna start off with a truth…" He said. Sora went to the middle of the circle and spun the bottle.

_Spin._

_Spin._

_Spin._

_Spin._

_Spin._

_Spin…_

Hayner.

Hayner was playing with his shoestring when he saw the bottle facing him.

"Hayner! Buddy Ol' Pal!" Sora said. He had the perfect Truth in mind for Hayner.

"I already know what you're going to ask. So don't ask it." Hayner spat rudely.

"Ah, ah, aahhh~" Sora said waving his finger, "You have to answer my question, that's the point of the game."

"…"

"So, Hayner, Why do you hate Seifer so much even though you guys used to be best friends when we were little?"

"I can't tell you… it's too personal…"

"Hayner!" Sora gasped and pretended to be hurt, "I can't BELIEVE you don't trust us!" Sora randomly grabbed Pence and Kairi and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. "After ALL we've been through!"

"Cut the crap, Sora…" Hayner said looking down and began to clasp his hands together nervously.

"Seriously dude… you have to answer my question." Sora said.

"Ok… fine… but I'm only telling you guys this because you're my friends…" Hayner said with his voice shaking.

Everyone had their full attention on Hayner, except Amai, she was fantasizing about Riku.

"The reason why I hate Seifer so much… is because…."

They started to lean towards Hayner. Thinking the same thing: _Because why? Oh! The suspense is killing me! _

"In the third grade… I was spending the night at Seifer's house and…"

_AND!_

"…..he….raped…me…" Hayner barely managed to squeeze those words out.

Everyone had the same look on their face; O.O  
Even Amai came out of her fantasy when she heard those words. Then she realized that she just came out of another day-dream.

**(A/N: Gasp! Such a shocker! I wonder what the group is thinking! Let's find out…)**

Kairi- _Did he just say he was…? That is terrible!_

Sora- _Oh. My. God… no wonder he is so messed up!_

Vanitas- _That's some fucked up shit man…_

Xion- _I think I'm gonna cry!_

Olette- _How did I not see this coming…?_

Pence- _Why didn't he say something sooner?_

Tidus- _What the hell?_

Amai- _I'm not a fangirl! I'm not a fangirl! I'm not a fangirl!…I'm… not…_

Namine- _That is so messed up! I feel like I'm about to cry!_

Fuu- _Seifer…_

Selphie- _Hayner! No!_

Demyx- _That's way more than I needed to know, bro…_

Roxas & Ventus- _That is so freaking disgusting._

Riku- _This just isn't right…_

The room was so silent that you could hear an ant crawling on the floor. Then, after a few minutes of awkward silence, Hayner began to burst out in laughter.

"Y-you guys (laugh) should se- (laughs) should see… (Laughs) your faces!" Hayne blurted out.

"What's so funny Hayner?" Sora yelled.

"(Laughs) You guys' expressions- (laughs) they're priceless!" Hayner said in between laughs.

"You were joking?" Everyone said, evenly shocked.

"Of course I was joking! (Laughs)"

"That wasn't funny Hayner!" Olette said as a tear ran down her face.

"It really wasn't…" Pence said. Hayner kept laughing. Then finally spoke up after what seemed like hours.

"Ok! (laughs) I'm done! I'm done!" Hayner said waving his hands.

"Hayner! Seriously! Tell us why you hate Seifer!" Sora said.

"Its nothing serious… he just started to act like a bully when we got into middle school. And I was his first victim… Happy now, Sora?" Hayner said, emphasizing on Sora's name.

"Yes, yes I am." Sora said. Hayner rolled his eyes and moved to the center of the circle.

"I guess I'll do another Truth." Hayner said.

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin…_

Axel

Axel saw the bottle and then thought. _Awww man… I wanted to be Roxy's victim… (Sigh) I guess I'll have to deal with being Hayner's… _**(A/N: Wait, how do you sigh inside you mind… o.O) **

"What's my truth Hayner?" Axel asked with a disappointed look on his face.

"Uuuummm… I don't know…" Hayner said scratching the back of his head. _What the hell do I ask this weirdo…? Hmmm… _Hayner thought.

And thought.

And thought.

And thought.

And thought.

And thought.

And thought.

And thought.

And thought.

And thought.

He thought so long that the Author of this story was tired of waiting and gave Hayner an idea…

**Hey, Hayner! **She whispered.

"Woah! Did you guys hear that?" Hayner said. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy and shook their head no.

"Weird…"

**Hayner! They can't hear me… yet… But! I have a Truth for Axel that you can ask him.**

_Who are you and how do you know my name?_

**That's for me to know and for you to find out, Hayner.**

_Okkkaaayy…? Sooo… what's the Truth?_

The author whispered into his mind(?)… and Hayner had a huge smile on his face.

"Alright! People of Kairi and Amai's living room! I have my truth for Axel- uhh...what's your last name?"

"Just tell me my truth Hayner!"

Hayner huffed, "Ok! Your truth… is… Have you… ever… had any gay thoughts about any one?" Hayner asked

Axel scratched his head. "Uhh… do I have to answer?"

"Yes! And I want details!" Hayner said smiling.

"You want details, Hayner?" Olette asked.

Hayner began to blush, "No! It's not like that! I just meant-"

"Whatever you say…" Olette said sarcastically.

"W-well… I guess I may have had… o-one… or t-two… thoughts… occasionally…" Axel said.

"Really? With who?" Larxene asked crossing her arms.

"N-no one important!"

"Axel…" Larxene said impatiently, "Who. Have. You. Had. _**Gay**_. _**Thoughts**_. _**About**_?" Larxene said, boiling with anger.

_Oh no! _Roxas started to think _I know it's gonna be about me._

"Well…"

_Please don't be me!_

_Please don't be me!_

_Please don't be me!_

_Please don't be me!_

"Roxas…"

Roxas then began to choke and then he fainted.

"Roxas? Roxas! Wake up! Roxas!" Ventus said. No one was paying attention to him though; they all were looking at Axel with WTF faces.

"What were they of?" Sora asked, trying to get blackmail on Axel.

"W-we were… in a… log cabin… in the mountains… alone…" Axel said looking away from everyone's' shocked faces.

"Ewww Axel you such a perv…" Amai said.

"Hey! Just because he was tied up on the bed in my fantasy doesn't mean I'm a perv!" Axel blurted out not knowing what his mind was doing. He covered his mouth. "Wait! No! Forget what I just said!"

"Gross… I didn't think you would be an S&M perv, Axel!" Xion said while laughing.

"No… I'm pretty sure that's Larxene." Riku said with a huge smile on his face.

"Shut up or I'll kill you Riku!" Larxene shouted.

"Helloooo! Does anyone even care about the fainted Roxas over here?" Ventus asked.

"Roxas fainted? (Laughs) That's too funny!" Demyx said.

"Great job, Axel." Vanitas said sarcastically.

"Whatever…" Axel said while… sulking (?). He sat there for a few minutes while everyone kept laughing. Everyone finally calmed down.

"Axel," Sora said, "It's your turn." He motioned towards the center of the circle.

"Fine…" Axel went to the middle, "This one will be a dare."

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin…_

It landed on Vanitas.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All rights go to Square Enix and Disney.**_

_**Inspiration: Truth, Dare, DoubleDare, Kiss, Tell, or Marriage? by The Ladies Man.**_

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


	2. Vanitas Gone Wild

**Warning: This is the sole chapter with drug use inside.**

* * *

_**T,**** D, DD, K, T, or P Chapter 2: Vanitas Gone**** Wild**_

_Previously on T, D, DD, K, T, or P…_

"_Axel…" Larxene said impatiently, "Who. Have. You. Had. __**Gay**__. __**Thoughts**__. __**About**__?" Larxene said, boiling with anger._

_Oh no! Roxas started to think, I know it's gonna be about me._

"_Well…"_

_Please don't be me!_

_Please don't be me!_

_Please don't be me!_

_Please don't be me!_

"_Roxas…"_

_Roxas then began to choke and then he fainted._

"_Roxas? Roxas! Wake up! Roxas!" Ventus said. No one was paying attention to him though; they all were looking at Axel with WTF faces._

"_What were they of?" Sora asked, trying to get blackmail on Axel._

"_W-we were… in a… log cabin… in the mountains… alone…" Axel said looking away from everyone's' shocked faces._

"_Ewww Axel you such a perv…" Amai said._

"_Hey! Just because he was tied up on the bed in my fantasy doesn't mean I'm a perv!" Axel blurted out not knowing what his mind was doing. He covered his mouth. "Wait! No! Forget what I just said!"_

"_Gross… I didn't think you would be an S&M perv, Axel!" Xion said while laughing._

"_No… I'm pretty sure that's Larxene." Riku said with a huge smile on his face._

"_Shut up or I'll kill you Riku!" Larxene shouted._

"_Helloooo! Does anyone even care about the fainted Roxas over here?" Ventus asked._

"_Roxas fainted? (Laughs) That's too funny!" Demyx said._

"_Great job, Axel." Vanitas said sarcastically._

"_Whatever…" Axel said while… sulking (?). He sat there for a few minutes while everyone kept laughing. Everyone finally calmed down._

"_Axel," Sora said, "It's your turn." He motioned towards the center of the circle._

"_Fine…" Axel went to the middle, "This one will be a dare."_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin…_

_It landed on __Vanitas__._

"Great…" Vanitas said, "I had to be chosen by the perv…"

"I am NOT a perv!" Axel exclaimed in defense

"Whatever you say, Dr. S&M" Demyx said.

"I'm not a freaking PERV!" Axel stood up, "Everyone has had a couple of fantasies about someone, right?"

"Right!" Amai said and stood up next to Axel and started thinking about Riku, "I shouldn't matter if you think about someone 24/7 and you can't get them out of your head! You're not a freak!"

"Amai," Axel said, "You're not… really… helping!" He tried to hint.

"And maybe, occasionally, you almost get caught stalking someone when he's in the shower alone at night!"

"Amai! You're still not helping!"

Roxas began to wake up from fainting and heard Amai talking.

Amai turned to Axel, "And people shouldn't force you to see a psychiatrist to use hypnotism to get your obsession out of you're head!"

Roxas fainted again.

"AMAI! SHUT THE HELL UP YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Axel finally yelled when he saw Roxas lying on the floor.

Amai realized what just happened and sat back down, "Heh, sorry… Axel."

"Can we please get on with this dare?" Riku asked

"Don't dare about anything having to do with being tide up to beds in log cabins, though!" Ventus said and looked over to Roxas, "Someone has already been affected by that…"

Axel rolled his eyes, "Fine… but now I have to think about a dare for him!"

_Vanitas… hmmm… I never really liked him… so what do I dare him to do? _Axel thought

And thought.

And thought.

And thought.

And thought.

And thought.

Just as the author was about to intervene, Axel got an idea and became really excited.

"Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today!" Axel shouted.

**Axel, **the author said inside his mind, **Wrong. Freaking. Show.**

"Oh yeah…" Axel said. He thought it was just another one of those voices in his head that told him to burn things. "Er… *ahem* I have my dare for Vanitas!"

"What is it, Pervert?" Vanitas said smiling. Everyone laughed. Well, everyone except Roxas and Amai. Roxas was fainted and Amai was fantasizing about her and Riku doing things that can't be said in a T rated fiction.

"Ha, you're gonna regret calling me that! Anyways… I have the most EVIL, and SHOCKING, and DEVIOUS, and FUNIEST DARE known to all mankind!" Axel said.

"Mmmhhhmmm…"

"I dare you to… go to go to the back room in Castle Oblivion!" Axel said.

"Aannnd why is that so bad?" Vanitas asked.

"Vanitas? You haven't heard about Castle Oblivion?" Selphie asked.

"Nooo…" Vanitas said getting a little worried.

"Castle Oblivion is a place where all you're dreams come true!" Tidus said remembering his time there.

"Castle Oblivion is a Medical Marijuana store where they sell Medicinal Marijuana for Radiant Garden." Namine said.

"They put the 'Garden' in 'Radiant Garden'! If you know what I mean…" Demyx said, also remembering his time there.

"And how do YOU know about this Little Miss Innocent?" Kairi asked looking at Namine.

Namine got nervous. "Erm… well… my uhh… my friend! She has ummm… glaucoma! Yeah! My friend has glaucoma!" **(A/N: Woah! Is Namine covering up something? The plot thickens…)**

"Okkkaaayy…?" Vanitas said, "What do I have to do when I get to the back room of 'Castle Oblivion'?" Vanitas asked. He was kind of disappointed that him, the "Bad Boy", didn't even know about Castle Oblivion.

"Just walk in and smell the roses! Nothing too bad, right?" Axel said.

"Riiiight… THAT'S all he'll do when he gets there." Sora said sarcastically.

_Dammit! _Vanitas thought, _Even SORA knows about Castle Oblivion! Why the hell didn't I hear about this sooner?_

"Okay… where is it at?" Vanitas asked.

"Just on the other side of Radiant Garden Mountain…" Axel said.

"Oh okay on the other side of- WAIT A MINUTE WHAT THE HELL? ! ? Do you KNOW how far that is, AXEL?" Vanitas asked.

"Sure… it's like… 5 minutes away… right?"

"Nooo! More like 5 hours away if we have to walk! The author will never be able to type for THAT long!" Vanitas said. **(A/N: Awww, Vani is worrying about me! That's so cute! Wait, how does he know about me?)**

"Yeah Vanitas, how DO you know about the author?" Hayner asked, remembering her from earlier.

Vanitas had a confused look on his face. "You guys haven't noticed her typing in the kitchen this whole time…?"

Everyone shook their head no.

"Amai? Riku? You guys were IN the kitchen at the start of this whole thing! You didn't notice her?"

They both shook their head no…

"I'm surrounded by idiots…"

**No body ever notices me!**

"Okay! Did you guys hear that this time?" Hayner asked.

No one answered and they just had a scared look in their eyes.

"Wh-who are you! ?" Pence shouted, "What do you want from us? !"

**(A/N: I think I'll play with them for a while…)**

"Are you God? !" Larxene asked, "Oh shit! It's the second coming!" Larxene got onto her knees, "Look, I don't like you and you obviously don't like me… so let's make a deal!"

The author cleared her throat and deepened her voice, **NO! I AIN'T GOD! I'M THE GHOST OF… MR. T!**

**(A/N: Really? Mr. T? What was I thinking…?)**

"Mr. … T…?" Selphie said, "But… he's not dead."

**DID I ASK YOU IF I WAS DEAD?**

"N-no sir!"

**DID I **_**IMPLY**_** THAT I WAS DEAD?**

"W-well yes…"

**WHAT'D YOU SAY?**

"Yes…"

**I CAN'T HEAR YOU! SAY IT WIT' YO CHEST!**

"YES!"

**ALL RIGHT! NOW THE WE ON THE SAME PAGE, LETS GET OVER TO THAT MOUNTAIN!**

"H-HAI… T-Sama!"

Now with motivational speaker, Mr. T, on their side, they all went on the treturous journey to Castle Oblivion. Ventus dragged Roxas (since he was still fainted).

They finally made it to the Castle.

"I told you it would take like 5 minutes!"

"Hey… that didn't even take that long… what was I so worked up about?"

**Because you love me and you care about my well-being?**

"No… not really…"

**(A/N: Heart = Broken right now)**

"So you said I have to just go inside and smell around?" Vanitas asked.

"Yup…" Axel answered with an evil smirk on his face.

"Ummmm… okay."

Vanitas walked into the store…

**-45 minutes later-**

"What's taking him so long? Let's go in and check on him…" Xion said. Everyone agreed and walked towards the entrance. **(A/N: They waited 45 MINUTES to see if he was ok?)**

Axel blocked the doors to the entrance and had a box full of gas masks.

"No ones going in their without one of these." He said

"Axel… where did you get gas masks from?" Larxene asked.

"I dunno… internet?" Axel said acting as clueless as usual.

Everyone walked in. It was nothing fancy, just a bunch of plants and green mulch. But then, when they went to the back room a bunch of smoke clouded their vision. Tidus, Demyx, and Namine were about to take off their masks so they could enjoy the aroma, but Olette and Kairi stopped them.

Soon, they found Vanitas. He was talking to a Marijuana Plant…

"Oh man, dude. I just had the most wonderful fucking idea… IN THE WORLD. Ok! Ok! Ok! Wait, dude hear me out. You know how they have chocolate milk, right? And how they have chocolate yogurt, right?" Vanitas said getting excited, "What if… listen! Listen! What if… they made… Chocolate Cheese! Right?" Vanitas said as if the plant were agreeing with him. "Man we would be like so fucking rich if we invented that! Dude, I know this corner out in Radiant Garden where we could, like, sell it and make, like, trillions of dollars! We could call it Bob & Vanitas' Chocolate Cheese!"

O.o

No really,

o.O

One more time,

O.O

"H-have you ever had a donut before?" Vanitas asked the plant.

"…"

"You haven't? ! ? Oh! My! God! You are missing out, dude! You need to get out of the pineapple more… or whatever it is you sponge people live in…"

Everyone was laughing so hard that their eyes were tearing up.

"V-van (laughs) Vanitas! (laughs) Just (laughs) just s-stop! (laughs) It's too much! (laughs)" Axel said.

"M-mom!" Vanitas exclaimed, "Get out of my room while I'm changing, dude! That's disgusting! Pervert!"

**(A/N: Even when he doesn't know who he is, Vanitas still calls Axel a pervert!)**

Axel looked over to Hayner. _Stupid Hayner making me tell Roxas about my love for him. And stupid Roxas for fainting when he found out…_

Sora decided to toy with Vanitas.

"Hey, Vanitas!"

"S-Sora? Is that you...?" Vanitas asked. He couldn't tell who he was because of the gas mask.

"Noooo... I'm not Sora! I am... Agent Seven!...Not Double-O seven, Just Seven, don't get too excited..."

"Jebus! Are you hear to take me to heaven?"

"...No, i told you I'm Agent-"

"I'm too young to die, Jebus! Take my brother, Sora, instead!"

"I give up..." Sora walked away.

Vanitas started to talk to the plant again.

Xion then went over to Vanitas. "Vanitas, come on we gotta get outta here. Upsy daisy!" Xion said and pulled Xion pulled him away from the plant.

"Hey! We were having a very serious conversation about chocolate cheese!"

"Oh get over it ya' big baby!" Xion said.

"B-but Meg! I want to be a billionaire, so freaking' baaad. Buy all of the things I never had!" Vanitas sang.

"Meg? Who's Meg?" Xion asked.

"Meg? Meg Griffin! How do you not who you are?" Vanitas asked.

"Can we just get out of here? Please!" Amai asked.

"Yeah… these masks itch" Pence said.

The author didn't feel like typing about their journey back home so she magically poofed them back to Kairi and Amai's house.

"Unda da seeaaa! Unda da seeaaa! Darlin' its better down where it's wetter take it from meee!" Vanitas said and opened his arms out wide.

"How are we supposed to play the game when he's like this?" Riku asked.

"I don't know…" Xion said then got an idea, "Hey author! Or… Mr. T… whoever you are! Can you help us out a little? Please?" Xion said in a sweet and innocent voice.

**No**

"But-"

**No**

"I just-"

**No**

"I asked nicely-"

**No**

"Do it for your love of Vanitas!"

…**Maybe**

"Really?"

**Ha, no…**

"Fine…"

**Just kidding, Xion! I will help you!**

"Yay!"

**But! On one condition!**

"What is it?"

**You have to… *whispers***

"(Gasp) No! Please! Anything but that! Can't I just give you a card or something?"

**A card? Really, Xion? Really?**

"Ok… I will do it…"

**Good. **The author then went into Vanitas' head.

**Vanitas! My love! Join the dark side, we have cookies! :3**

_I won't join you, Darth Vader! Never! I walk the road to dawn!_

***face palm* Ok, Vanitas, seriously I gotta get you're normal conscious back to you so come on emo, bad boy Vanitas. **She pointed to the other Vanitas in his mind.

_No… I like it here. And I'm gonna stay here until this high wears off, so piss off._

**Y-you don't want to be with me...?**_  
_

_...No_

**You hesitated! You do want to be with-**

_No._

**OH! Vanitas, you just killed me right their, you shot me… I'm dying and now I'm dead…**

…

**Aannnd you don't care, do you? **

…

**I love you so freaking much!**

…

**Two can play at that game…**

…

**…**

…

**But, seriously, time to get out of here.**

The author then grabbed Vanitas by the arm and put him back in control of his mind…

"Finally! We can get this game started again!" Demyx said.

"Whatever…" Emo Vanitas said. "I feel like doing a Double Dare…" Vanitas spun the bottle…

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin…_

It landed on Amai.

"Oh dear God, why me?" Amai asked and had her hands stretched out into the air.

"Yeah God, why her?" Vanitas said.

**(A/N: Why don't we look into everyone's minds?)**

Vanitas- _Amai may be hot, but she's a total freak… and why am I so hungry?_

Amai- _Riku!_

Riku- _Amai!_

Kairi- _This game has been so random. I am scared for the outcome…_

Sora- _I wonder what time it is._

Larxene- _Axel!_

Axel- _Roxas!_

Roxas- _…_

Fuu- _Ventus!_

Ventus- _It's getting kind of hot in here…_

Demyx, Tidus, and Namine- _After this, I'm going straight back to Castle Oblivion..._

Pence- _Vanitas is funny…_

Xion- _Do I really sound like Meg Griffin?_

Hayner- _I wonder what Ollete is thinking about…_

Selphie- _Cookies!_

Ollette- _I wonder what Hayner is thinking about…_

"Vanitas, have you picked a dare yet?" Larxene asked. Xion then tensed up, remembering what the author told her to do for her earlier…

Vanitas got an idea out of no where. **(A/N: yeah (cough, cough) absolutely no where (cough)…)**

"I have the perfect first dare for you, Amai."

"(sigh) What is it, Vanitas…"

"My first dare for you Amai is that you have to give someone, of you're choice, a lap dance."

Amai sat their in shock. Then his words echoed in her mind…

_A lap dance…_

_A lap dance…_

_A lap dance…_

She was frozen like a statue.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All rights go to Square Enix and Disney.**_

_**Inspiration: Truth, Dare, DoubleDare, Kiss, Tell, or Marriage? by The Ladies Man.**_

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


	3. Vanitas is now Officially a Pervert…

_******This story is NOT I repeat, NOT going to have any AkuRoku in it. The fantasies that Axel had were just meant to be comedic, but Axel and Roxas will NEVER be together...**_

_**T, D, DD, K, T, or P Chapter 3: Vanitas is now Officially a Pervert…**_

Previously on T, D, DD, K, T, or P: 

_"Whatever…" Emo Vanitas said. "I feel like doing a Double Dare…" Vanitas spun the bottle…_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin…_

_It landed on __Amai__._

_"Oh dear God, why me?" Amai asked and had her hands stretched out into the air._

_"Yeah God, why her?" Vanitas said._

_**(A/N: Why don't we look into everyone's minds?)**_

_Vanitas-__Amai may be hot, but she's a total freak… and why am I so hungry?_

_Amai-__Riku!_

_Riku-__Amai!_

_Kairi-__This game has been so random. I am scared for the outcome…_

_Sora-__I wonder what time it is._

_Larxene-__Axel!_

_Axel-__Roxas!_

_Roxas-__…_

_Fuu-__Ventus!_

_Ventus-__It's getting kind of hot in here…_

_Demyx, Tidus, and Namine-__After this, I'm going straight back to Castle Oblivion..._

_Pence-__Vanitas is funny…_

_Xion-__Do I really sound like Meg Griffin?_

_Hayner-__I wonder what Ollete is thinking about…_

_Selphie-__Cookies!_

_Ollette-__I wonder what Hayner is thinking about…_

_"Vanitas, have you picked a dare yet?" Larxene asked. Xion then tensed up, remembering what the author told her to do for her earlier…_

_Vanitas got an idea out of no where.__**(A/N: yeah (cough, cough) absolutely no where (cough)…)**_

_"I have the perfect first dare for you, Amai."_

_"(sigh) What is it, Vanitas…"_

_"My first dare for you Amai is that you have to give someone, of you're choice, a lap dance."_

_Amai sat their in shock. Then his words echoed in her mind…_

_A lap dance…_

_A lap dance…_

_A lap dance…_

_She was frozen like a statue._

"Amaiii! Helloooo! Earth to Amai!" Kairi waved her hand into Amai's face. After about 5 minutes Kairi gave up and then turned around with a sad look. "Yup, she's frozen."

"Nooo, really? I would have never guessed…" Axel said sarcastically.

"No shit, Sherlock." Vanitas added

Amai finally got out of her trance and looked over at Vanitas.

"No…" She said.

"No?" Vanitas asked.

"No."

"No? NO? ! You have to! You were the one who came up with this stupid game so now you have to deal with it!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No…"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Everyone who is reading this fanfiction already expects you to give a lap dance, so you have to."

"I don't even know how to give a lap dance. So there…."

But! Alas! The genius author had already foreseen this happening. That's when Xion spoke up.

"I-I can umm… I can uhh… *ahem* teach you how to uhh… lap dance…"

"Xi-Xion! No! You don't have to-"

"Yes… I do have to… me and the uhh… author made a… deal…" Xion said nervously.

"You made a deal? !"

"We had to get regular Vanitas back!"

"But Xi-"

"Just get it over with so we can get on with our lives!" Vanitas said, "Who do you choose to give a lap dance?"

_Who should I choose...? hmm... _Amai looked around the room _Vanitas? No, he's an ass. Tidus? No, he's kind of creepy. Hayner? Nah, he's already gaga for Olette. Pervert? Nope, I think he's with Larxene..._

She saw Riku and got excited.

Then Roxas began to wake up…

"Rik-"

"Actually! I changed my mind! You don't have to give someone of you're choice a lap dance!"

"Eh…?"

"You have to give someone of _MY _choice a lap dance."

"But i already chose-"

"And that person is..." Vanitas looked to the other side of the room, "Roxas!"

Everyone's eyes were on Roxas, who had a shocked look on his face.

"Roxas! You're like the luckiest guy in the world right now!"

"Yeah, man! She's hot!"

Roxas was confused about what was happening.

"What's going on…?" Roxas said.

"Roxas! Amai has to give you a lap dance!" Ven shook Roxas' shoulders.

Roxas began to get pale and was about to faint again…

**Oh no! Not on my watch! You've already been sleep for almost 2 whole chapters!**

"Roxas! Amai, a junior, is going to give you, a sophomore, a lap dance!" Ven said, trying to get Roxas to see the big picture.

"A-Amai…? Me? A lap dance? Why me?" Roxas said blushing.

"Dude! Who cares why?" Hayner said. He grabbed a chair and put it in the middle of the living room, "Just sit down, relax, and enjoy the ride!"

"O-okay... I will!" Roxas said, still kind of in shock from Axel's confession.

"B-but Roxas doesn't even like Amai like that!" Xion said.

"I don't care, this is my dare." Vanitas said.

**(A/N:Vanitas is a poet a poet and he didn't even know it!)**

"But she can't just-"

"Are we really going to fight about this?"

"Yes-"

"You're gonna be like, 'No she can't do it' and I'm just gonna say, 'She has to' and you're gonna say, 'No' and I'm gonna say, 'Yes' then you're gonna say, 'No' and I'm gonna say, 'The readers of this fanfiction are-"

"Whatever…Come on, Amai lets get you ready for this." Xion reluctantly said.

"Okay…"

**I smell jealousy! **The author said in s sing-song voice.

Xion and Amai walked into the other room, all of the other girls followed. The guys filled Roxas in on what happened while he was passed out.

"You mean Vanitas got…?"

"Yes."

"And after this game... Demyx, Tidus, and Namine are going to…?"

"Yes."

"I love this game!"

A few minutes passed and Xion and Amai were ready.

"Okay! We're ready!"

Every girl, except Amai went into the living room. Roxas was sitting in the chair. Kairi turned on some music on, it was "Don't Cha" by the Pussycat Dolls.

Amai walked out of the room and had a low-cut black tank top, a mini skirt, and black stilettos on. Her red and extremely long braided hair dragged along the hardwood floor.

She gave Roxas a lap dance and he was so happy that he asked her to marry her and they lived happily ever after!

The End

* * *

I said, THE END!

Why are you still reading when I told you THE END?

You are seriously wasting your time…

Stop reading!

Okay, fine… I'll give you guys details… perverts…

**Er, what our narrator meant to say is that she will keep going on with the story, RIGHT? *evil look***

Suuurre…

**What's wrong, Narrator?**

I just feel like no one appreciates me…

**I know exactly how you feel… tell you what; after this story we'll go get ice cream and watch some SpongeBob. You know? The works.**

Okay…

"Wait, is the author talking to herself?" Amai asked.

"Yup…" Riku said.

"Why?" Larxene asked.

"Well, it's her story so she can do whatever she wants." Kairi said.

**Kairi! You're not supposed to know you're in a story! No breaking the fourth wall!**

"But... haven't you already don that?" Pence asked

**...Touch****é**…

**Ok, back to the story…**

Amai walked over to Roxas…

Roxas' heart was beating with excitement…

She kept getting closer, and closer, and closer…

Roxas was beaming with adrenaline…

She was standing right in front of him…  
She bent down and put her hands on his shoulders …  
Then she turned around and walked around his chair and stopped when she was right behind him…  
She moved her face towards his ear and blew in it.  
She went back to the front of his chair and sat on his lap…  
She grabbed fistfuls of his hair and jerked his head forward…

_I can't believe this is happening! _Roxas thought…

"Ok! Th-that's enough!" Xion said.

"Xion! Be quiet!" Hayner said.

She did some of the other moves that Xion showed her. Amai was about to finish the dance with a kiss on Roxas' cheek. Roxas' heart kept beating faster and faster as she got closer to his cheek.

Xion couldn't bear seeing her Roxas being in this position so she grabbed the hacky sack that Demyx was throwing earlier.

_This thing is really heavy… _She thought, _what the hell is in here…?_

Xion looked around the room to see if anyone was paying attention to her. Everyone had their eyes glued on Amai and Roxas…

But she didn't notice that Namine turned her head when Amai was about to give Roxas a kiss.

Without thinking, Xion threw the sack at Roxas' head. He was knocked out cold…

"Roxas?" Amai saw the unconscious boy under her.

"Amai?" Kairi said.

"Xion!" Namine exclaimed

"My hacky sack!"

"Demyx?"

"Xion?"

"Roxas! Not again…!" Ven said.

"What happened?"

"Xion happened!"

"Namine?"

"Xion?"

"Roxas!"

"Amai?"

"Sora!"

"I need food!" Vanitas said and ran into the kitchen.

"What happened to Roxas?"

"Xion thr-"

"He was excited!" Xion said, interrupting Namine, "He just got a little too excited! Y-you know boys… and their r-raging hormones!"

"Oh that makes sense."

"Perfect sense."

"Totally."

Everyone agreed with Xion and Namine just sat their dumbfounded.

**(gasp!) Xion! You just made Roxas unconscious again and **_**lied**_** about it! You're gonna pay for that!**

The author went into Namine's head and began to whispered something to her.

_That sounds fun… _Namine thought.

"Vanitas?" Fuu asked.

"Yeah, where is Vanitas?" Sora asked.

"Can't we all just have a moment of silence for Roxas?" Ven pleaded.

But everyone was already in the kitchen. Ven was still in the living room trying to wake up Roxas until he heard gasps, laughs, and Oh my God's.

Ventus went towards the crowded kitchen and saw Vanitas lying next to the refrigerator with a distended stomach and a bag of chips spilled onto the floor.

"V-Vanitas…? Wh-who did this to you?" Sora asked and bent down next to him.

"I was… so hungry! I-I couldn't help myself! And the fridge was filled with so much food…"

Sora looked over to the author who was typing on her computer.

**Don't look at me...**

Olette felt Vanitas' forehead.

"W-will he be alright, Doctor?" Sora asked.

"I don't know…" Olette said.

The Author began to make unnecessary noises...

**Dun dun duun!**

"Wh-what's wrong with him…?" Sora asked

"He has… The Munchies!" Olette said over-dramatically.

**DUN DUUN…  
**_**DUUUNNNNN!**_

"NOOOOO!" Sora exclaimed, "Wait, what are Munchies?"

"Sora, you knew about Castle Oblivion but not about the Munchies?" Namine asked

"No… But these 'Munchies' sound scary," Sora turned to Axel, "AXEL! YOU KNEW MY BROTHER WOULD GET THESE 'MUNCHIES' AND YOU WENT ON WITH THE DARE?"

"Sora, the Munchies aren't that bad. It just means that you get really hungr-"

"Axel!" Sora chased after Axel.

After 20 minutes of nonsense… Everyone gathered into the living room.

"I guess the dare is over since Roxas is unconscious…" Vanitas said disappointedly.

_It actually looked like she was enjoying the dance! _Vanitas thought, _I can't have that… I have to make her suffer…_

**(A/N: I don't know about you, but sober Vanitas is scary… I say we bring back happy-go-lucky Vanitas before he does something terrible to Amai! Who's with me? !)**

But it was too late. Vanitas had already thought of another dare…

"Pikachu! I choose you!" Vanitas said, "…I mean… Amai… I have my dare for you…"

"You guys are heartless… you don't even care about Roxas…" Ven said.

"I do!" Axel said.

"NOBODY ASKED YOU, AXEL!" Ven yelled.

"Anyways… Amai… I dare you to… streak in Old Man Xehanort's Mansion!" Vanitas said.

_**~Meanwhile inside Roxas' mind…~**_

_Amai was trapped in a burning building! The firefighters couldn't put out the flames. Just as soon as everyone was about to give up hope, they saw something flying threw the sky..._

"_Look, it's a bird!" Xion pointed into the sky._

"_No, it's a plane!" Selphie repeated Xion's actions._

"_No! It's a flying boy in tights!" Olette shouted._

"_No! It's a flying _GIRL_ in tights!" Namine exclaimed._

"_It's kind of hard to tell from this distance…" Both Olette and Namine said, nodding their heads and agreeing with each other._

"_Or maybe, it's a cross-dresser…" Kairi said while squinting._

"_It's not just __**ANY**__ cross-dresser…" Hayner explained, "Its __SUPER ROXAS__!"_

"_Young maiden, Amai, I have come to save you! And i'm not a cross-dresser!" Roxas said and dove into the building's fiery depths. _

_After five minutes, Roxas didn't come back._

"_Oh, no! What if he couldn't save Amai…?" Kairi asked._

_Then, Roxas came out of the smoky building with Amai in his arms._

"_Anyone call for a hero?" Roxas said a cheesy movie line._

"_You saved me!" Amai said._

"_I was only doing my job." Roxas said another cheesy movie line._

"_You're my hero!" Amai said and gave Roxas a big, sloppy, wet kiss…_

**Back to the rest of the group…**

"What?"

"You have to streak in Old Man Xehanort's Mansion!"

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I said that you have to streak in Old Man Xehanort's Mansion!"

"I still didn't hear you correctly."

"You! Amai, whatever your last name is, have to run naked in Old Man Xehanort's mansion!"

"Oh Vanitas, you're so funny!"

"I'm serious!"

"No you're not."

"Yes I am!"

"Nope… you can't be."

"Well I am."

"I refuse to believe that."

"That's not my problem…"

Everyone's jaw was dropped and again, there was total silence. Then Roxas was talking in his sleep… or in his unconsciousness… or something.

"I like… the girl with... blue eyes…"

Xion and Namine looked over at Roxas and then at each other. Xion spoke up:

"Which girl with blue eyes?" Xi asked. **(A/N: It's funny how I can type Xi or she there…)**

"Y-yeah… which…?" Namine asked.

"The girl… with the… blue eyes…"

"You're hopeless…" Namine said.

"Ok, so when I tell you guys about a couple of dreams I've had, I'm the pervert. But when Vanitas asks a teenage girl to run naked through an old man's mansion, that's not being a pervert?"

"Nope."

"No."

"Not at all…"

"Well, fuck you guys."

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!" Namine began, "There is no need for profanity, Axel!"

"Yeah Axel that was just uncalled for." Pence added.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah."

Everyone agreed.

**You guuuyyyss! Don't gang up on Axel! **

"Why?" Vanitas asked.

**Because he's one of my favorite characters! And Vanitas is kind of being a pervert.**

"What are you gonna do about it?" Demyx asked.

**Well… this is my story, so I could kill you and end all human life.**

"You wouldn't dare." Riku said.

**Challenge accepted.**

Riku, Vanitas, Demyx, and everyone else in this story died a terrible and painful death. If you would like to know how, watch all of the Final Destination movies and you can use your imagination for which character died from what.

Thank you for reading this story.

* * *

**What do I do now…? It's getting kind of lonely…**

The author felt bad and brought the world back to life…

But Roxas was yet and still fainted.

"What just happened?" Vanitas asked.

"I don't know… but I can't remember anything."

The author explained what they were doing before the world ended:

**Vanitas was daring Amai to streak in Old Man Xehanort's mansion, she happily agreed to his dare… ****and now Axel AND Vanitas are officially perverts…**

"Ok!"

"Alright."

"Let's do it!"

"I'm a what?" Vanitas asked.

"Come on Amai let's go get you undressed!" Kairi said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Amai agreed with Kairi.

**(A/N: Man their easy to convince, aren't they?)**

**-30 minutes later-**

Amai and the rest of the gang were at the gates of Old Man Xehanort's mansion. She was wrapped in a towel.

"How am I supposed to get in?"

"Hop the gate! Hop the gate! Hop the gate!" Tidus and Demyx chanted.

"I can't hop the gate in a towel..." Amai said, now hoping that she didn't have to to the dare.

"Well I'm stumped then." Vanitas said.

"What do we do now?"

"Look! A random and conveniently placed hole in the gate that Amai could fit through!" Sora pointed out.

"What wonderful luck we have!"

"Whoopdy doo…" Amai said sarcastically.

She walked through the hole and went to the front entrance. The rest of the group hopped the gate and went to meet Amai at the back entrance.

"Wait, we don't get to see Amai naked?" Hayner asked.

**No!**

"Awww..."The boys said with a disappointed look on their faces.

"Okay, all I have to do is run naked through a mansion." Amai tried to convince herself, "What could possibly go wrong?"

**Oh Amai! Oh sweet, sweet, Amai… You have absolutely no idea.**

* * *

**END **

**And this time, I mean it!**

**I just realized how many times I misspelled Olette. She's been Olete, Ollete, and even Ollette! I hate double-letter words!...  
****I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**KassyKid: This story won't have any AkuRoku or any other BoyxBoy or GirlxGirl pairings... But I can't make any promises about other pairings because the way that this story is going... Sora could end up with Larxene! o.o wouldn't that be a crack pairing... Just kidding! I would never have those two together. I probably will have LarXel when it's Larxene's turn.**

**XIIIXV: You got your Roxas lap dance! Oh and I've tried to be open-minded about AkuRoku, but my stomach hurts every time I read it... I just thought it would be funny cause everyone keeps calling Axel a pervert...**

**OmegaStarShooter14: Yeah I like Vanitas when he isn't so evil! He is super funny! I can't tell you what will happen between Roxas and Xion though. But I will give you a hint: Whatever will happen between them has something to do with what I whispered to Namine in this chapter.**

**Roxie-fearlessstorm: I would be soooo embarrassed if i had to give a lap dance. But Amai seemed to not mind it at all. Sometimes i wonder what goes on in that girls head...  
**

**Tonstaaar: Don't worry, this won't have actual AkuRoku. I thought i had kind of hinted that when Roxas fainted and everyone started calling Axel, Pervert.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All rights go to Square Enix and Disney.**_

_**Inspiration: Truth, Dare, DoubleDare, Kiss, Tell, or Marriage? by The Ladies Man.**_

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


	4. Cat Fight and Major Fluff

_**T, D, DD, K, T, or P Chapter 4: Cat Fight and Major Fluff**_

Previously on T, D, DD, K, T, or P:

_**You guuuyyyss! Don't gang up on Axel!**_

_"Why?" Vanitas asked._

_**Because he's one of my favorite characters! And Vanitas is kind of being a pervert.**_

_"What are you gonna do about it?" Demyx asked._

_**Well… this is my story, so I could kill you and end all human life.**_

_"You wouldn't dare." Riku said._

_**Challenge accepted.**_

_Riku, Vanitas, Demyx, and everyone else in this story died a terrible and painful death. If you would like to know how, watch all of the Final Destination movies and you can use your imagination for which character died from what._

_Thank you for reading this story._

_**What do I do now…? It's getting kind of lonely…**_

_The author felt bad and brought the world back to life…_

_But Roxas was yet and still fainted._

_"What just happened?" Vanitas asked._

_"I don't know… but I can't remember anything."_

_The author explained what they were doing before the world ended:_

_**Vanitas was daring Amai to streak in Old Man Xehanort's mansion, she happily agreed to his dare… and now Axel AND Vanitas are officially perverts…**_

_"Ok!"_

_"Alright."_

_"Let's do it!"_

_"I'm a what?" Vanitas asked._

_"Come on Amai let's go get you undressed!" Kairi said._

_"Yeah, let's go!" Amai agreed with Kairi._

_**(A/N: Man their easy to convince, aren't they?)**_

_**-30 minutes later-**_

_Amai and the rest of the gang were at the gates of Old Man Xehanort's mansion. She was wrapped in a towel._

_"How am I supposed to get in?"_

_"Hop the gate! Hop the gate! Hop the gate!" Tidus and Demyx chanted._

_"I can't hop the gate in a towel..." Amai said, now hoping that she didn't have to do the dare._

_"Well I'm stumped then." Vanitas said._

_"What do we do now?"_

_"Look! A random and conveniently placed hole in the gate that Amai could fit through!" Sora pointed out._

_"What wonderful luck we have!"_

_"Whoopdy doo…" Amai said sarcastically._

_She walked through the hole and went to the front entrance. The rest of the group hopped the gate and went to meet Amai at the back entrance._

_"Wait, we don't get to see Amai naked?" Hayner asked._

_**No!**_

_"Awww..."The boys said with a disappointed look on their faces._

_"Okay, all I have to do is run naked through a mansion." Amai tried to convince herself, "What could possibly go wrong?"_

_**Oh Amai! Oh sweet, sweet, Amai… You have absolutely no idea.**_

Amai walked to the front stairs of the mansion. This mansion has been in Xehanort's family for generations so it didn't have any high tech cameras or anything to show if anyone was trying to intrude. _Maybe the front door is locked! _Amai began to realize, _if I can't get in, then I can't do the dare!_

**Sorry, Amai. You're my OC and all but I have to make you do the dare.**

The author made sure that the door was unlocked from the very start.

"B-but Hikari-Kurai! I can't run _**NAKED **_through someone's house!"

**If I don't make you do the dare then the dare gods will cast their wrath down upon me!**

"I know but-"

**The **_**dare **_**GODS****!**

"(sigh) you really are a pain in the ass, you know that?"

**What'd you call me?**

Amai ignored her and walked towards the door. It took all of her bravery and courage to put her hand on the knob. She unwrapped her towel and ran inside.

"What the devil?"

"Who is this nincompoop?"

"Good god almighty!"

"Well I never…!"

The mansion was filled with elderly people. Apparently, Xehanort was having a family reunion today.

_Great. I'm probably giving all of these old people heart attacks._

"Sorry!" Amai apologized every time she went into another room filled with the elderly.

Amai ran into the kitchen and got burned by some boiling water. Then she went to all of the bathrooms. Many of them were occupied with people using the baths. _Why are all these people taking baths at a FAMILY REUNION! _ Amai screamed inside of her head. She ran into a bed room and some old person was getting dressed.

"MY EYES!" Amai screamed.

After that, she finished going through all of the rooms so she ran towards the back entrance. She was so close but then, when she wasn't looking she ran into someone. Amai's eyes opened wide when she saw who it was.

Old Man Xehanort.

"Ow! My hindquarters!"

**Heh, who's the pain in the ass now, Amai?**

"I am so sorry!" Amai apologized to Xehanort, picked up her towel, and ran to the exit door.

"Come back you feckless neophyte!"

Amai wrapped herself back up inside of her towel and walked out of the mansion.

"Amai! How'd it go?" Demyx asked.

"Oh you know, the usual- HOW DO YOU THINK IT WENT?"

"So it didn't go well, huh?"

"Other than the part where I got physically and mentally scared for life, it went dandy!"

"Don't be so rude, Amai!" Kairi said.

"Kairi shut the hell up and let's get out of here."

"You know what? You aren't going to get any of the brownies I'm gonna make tonight."

"Oh boo-hoo!" Amai said sarcastically.

"I want brownies!" Demyx, Tidus, Namine, and Vanitas said.

"Not THOSE kind of brownies!" Kairi explained.

"Awww…"

They all went back to Kairi and Amai's place. Roxas woke up finally.

"Roxas!"

"What happened while I was asleep?"

"Amai had to streak through Xehanort's mansion." Olette explained nonchalantly

"And I missed it? ! Dammit! *face palm*"

Amai rolled her eyes. "I want to do a dare."

"Again?"

"We've already done enough dares!"

"I just had to run through someone's house NAKED! OK? _**NAKED! **_I WILL DO A FUCKING DARE IF I WANT TO! CAPEESH?"

"Who's capeesh?"

"Yeah who's that?"

"I'm surrounded by idiots…"

"Hey! Don't steal my line!"

"Vanitas! I AM NOT IN THE MOOD!"

Amai got up and stomped to the center of the circle.

_Spin._

_Spin._

_Spin._

_Spin._

_Spin._

_Spin…_

It landed on Roxas.

"No fair! Roxas has been asleep for most of the time!" Ventus pouted.

"What do I have to do, Amai?" Roxas said with seductive eyes.

Amai felt nervous and didn't like the look in Roxas' eyes. She looked around the room to think of ideas.

She saw Xion and Namine looking at Roxas. She got an idea.

"Roxas…"

"Yes, Amai?"

"I dare you…"

"Yes, yes?"

"To go on a date with…"

"Of _**COURSE**_AMAI! I ACCEPT!" Roxas said.

"Xion."

Xion jumped up from off the floor.

"Yes! I'm going on a date with-"

"AND Namine!"

Silence filled the room, just like it has on every other dare.

"You want me to wha…?"

"You have to go on a date with Xion and Namine!"

Xion and Namine looked at Amai, then at Roxas, then at each other.

"You want me to go on a date with…?" Roxas said and looked at Xion.

"Yes."

"And…?" He looked at Namine.

"Mmmmhhmm."

"B-but I don't even have any munny to go on a date…" Roxas said trying to get out of the date.

**Well being the courteous and thoughtful author that I am, I took the liberty of using Tidus' 200 munny to buy picnic supplies for you guys to go on a date.**

"You did what now with my munny?" Tidus asked.

"B-but we can't even have public picnics in Radiant Garden!" Roxas remembered

It was true; Radiant Garden wanted to keep its streets clean so they banned public picnics.

"Well they could just go to Radiant Garden Forest; picnicking isn't banned there for some reason." Kairi said.

"Since when does Radiant Garden have a forest?" Xion asked.

**Ever since I started to write this story…**

"Wait, you mean THAT forest! The one that has lions and tigers and bears? Oh my!" Ventus exclaimed.

Roxas had a disappointed look on his face, "Why is it that for most of the time that I've been awake, this game has been revolved around my love life?"

**Because I love you!**

Roxas began to blush and speak bashfully, "Awww… you don't really mean that."

**Yes I do!**

"If you two are finished flirting," Namine started, "Can we please just get on with this dare?"

"Ok…"

**Ok…**

Then, in the blink of an eye, the group appeared inside of Radiant Garden Forest. Roxas, Xion, and Namine were sitting at a picnic table.

"Roxas sit next to me!" Xion begged then pulled his chair over next to her.

"No! Sit next to me!" Namine also begged and pulled his chair over to her side.

"Why would he want to sit next to you, Blondie?" She repeated the same actions.

"He's blond to, thou creeping hag-born canker-blossom!" Namine did the same.

"Shut your lips thou bawdy white-livered lout!" Xion pulled Roxas back over to her.

"(gasp!) You did NOT just call me that! Thou beslubbering earth-vexing codpiece!"

"Why are they talking so weird?" Hayner asked.

**Their language is too coarse to put in a T rated fiction, so I set their Insult-O Meter 6000 to Shakespeare! Great idea, Right?**

"Wouldn't it just be better to bleep their words out?" Kairi suggested.

**Yeah… I guess.**

The author switched the girls' Insult-O Meter 6000 to "Censored".

"You [bleeping] [bleep] [bleep]! Why don't you just go [bleep] [bleep] with a [bleep] [bleep] and stick it up your [bleeping] [bleep] [bleep] [bleep] [bleep]? !" Namine shouted.

"[bleeeeeeeeeeep]!" Xion yelled.

**O.o I never thought that these girls could have such a colorful vocabulary! What us women do for love…**

"Uhh… a little help, please?" Roxas asked while getting kind of nauseated.

"Are you kidding?" Riku exclaimed, "I'm gonna get this on camera!"

"Hey!"

"I can already see it on YouTube now!: Kingdom Hearts Girls Fight to the Death for Their True Love!"

"Riku!" Roxas yelled.

**What did I say about breaking the fourth wall? !**

"Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" All the boys except Roxas chanted.

"I will [bleep] you up! Don't [bleep] with me!"

"I have had it with these mother [bleeping] snakes on this mother [bleeping] plane!"

"What?"

**(A/N: Sorry, I just had to put that line in there!)**

Namine started to get up from her seat and put her hands in Xion's face.

**This is getting way too out of hand! If Xion and Namine start getting physical, then they will ruin their pretty faces… and I won't let that happen!**

**Ok Namine! You can stop now!**

"Thank God!"

"Wait, what?" Tidus asked.

"Last chapter, the author told me to pretend like I liked Roxas so that Xion would have to fight to be in a relationship with Roxas."

**(A/N: Ok… the fourth wall is disintegrated beyond repair…)**

"Wait… what?"

**Ugh! You ARE an idiot! Roll the flashback tape!**

_**~Flashback!~**_

_**(gasp!) Xion! You just made Roxas unconscious again and **_**lied**_** about it! You're gonna pay for that!**_

_The author went into Namine's head and began to whisper something to her._

_**Namine! Pretend that you like Roxas. I want Xion to work for her relationship with Roxas.**_

_That sounds fun… __Namine thought._

**~End Flashback!~**

"Xion… you like me?" Roxas asked.

"No Roxas, I don't like you…" Xion started, "I _**LOVE**_ you! You are everything my heart beats for, all that I live for! Every time I see you my knees get weak and all I want to do is sing happy songs about love! You fill me with so much joy that I can't even explain!"

**Awww!**

"Xion… I don't know what to say…"

"Just tell me that you at least like me back."

"Xion… I-"

**Hold that thought! I need some more popcorn! Be right back!**

Just ignore the ADHD author and keep going, Roxas…

"I was planning to…" Roxas walked over to Xion, "Xion… i… i… I love you so much too! You are so nice and sweet and kind and gorgeous! And I'm so glad that you love me! I mean, you let someone give me a LAP DANCE! A **LAP DANCE**! If that's not love then I don't know what is…"

"Roxas…"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…" Roxas got down on one knee, "Xion Lockhart, will you be my girlfriend?"

"My last name isn't Lockhart… but yes! Yes! I will!"

"She said yes! She said yes!" Roxas cheered.

He got off of his knee and gave Xion a hug and a French kiss.

**I'm back with more popcorn! Heeeyyyy… you guys kept going without me!**

"Who cares about you? She said yes!"

**:''O First Vanitas broke my heart and now Roxas doesn't even care about me! I'm so lonely…**

"I still care about you!" Vanitas exclaimed

**That's bull [bleep] and you know it is, Vani.**

"Yeah you're right. It is."

The author went into an emo corner.

"Can we go back to the house now?" Ventus asked.

**No! I'm never leaving this corner! Ever!**

"But I can hear the lions and tigers and-"

_**NEVER!**_

"We can't just stay here-"

_**EVER!**_

"Ventus, you're never gonna win." Xion said while in Roxas' arms, "Unless you wanted to teach someone how to give a lap dance…"

"I think I'd rather take my chances with the lions and tigers and bears…" Ventus shuddered.

"That would do is all a BIG favor." Riku added.

"Heh, imagine Ventus giving out a lap dance." Roxas laughed with Xion still in his arms.

"I know!" Xion said and then whispered in Roxas ear, "I would gladly give you one though…"

"Get a room!" Riku yelled.

"Sooo… we're really not going home?" Ventus asked.

I don't think the author is going to poof you guys to the house so you guys will have to walk back. I said.

"How long will that take?" Tidus asked.

Until next chapter…

"(sigh) I guess we'd better get going then." Vanitas said and started walking.

"Hey! Wait for us!"

* * *

**OmegaStarShooter14: This was a HUMONGOUS RokuShi FLUFF I hope you liked it!**

**XIIIXV: Yeah its the same for me. I'm glad you laughed!**

**Tonstaaar: I have a few ideas. But if you have any suggestions feel free to leave it in a review or PM me.**

**KassyKid: Could you tell leave me a review or PM me on what you would have them do? I would like to know so that I can start planning.**

**Oh yeah, if you didn't get the part where Xion said, "I have had it with these mother [bleeping] snakes on this mother [bleeping] plane!" That was an epic line from the movie Snakes on a Plane.__****  
**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All rights go to Square Enix and Disney.**_

_**Inspiration: Truth, Dare, DoubleDare, Kiss, Tell, or Marriage? by The Ladies Man.**_

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


	5. Revenge is Best Served Cold

_**T, D, DD, K, T, or P Chapter 5: Revenge is Best Served Cold**_

Previously on T, D, DD, K, T, or P:

_"Xion… you like me?" Roxas asked._

_"No Roxas, I don't like you…" Xion started, "I__LOVE__you! You are everything my heart beats for, all that I live for! Every time I see you my knees get weak and all I want to do is sing happy songs about love! You fill me with so much joy that I can't even explain!"_

_Awww!_

_"Xion… I don't know what to say…"_

_"Just tell me that you at least like me back."_

_"Xion… I-"_

_Hold that thought! I need some more popcorn! Be right back!_

_Just ignore the ADHD author and keep going, Roxas…_

_"I was planning to…" Roxas walked over to Xion, "Xion… i… i… I love you so much too! You are so nice and sweet and kind and gorgeous! And I'm so glad that you love me! I mean, you let someone give me a LAP DANCE! A__LAP DANCE! If that's not love then I don't know what is…"_

_"Roxas…"_

_"I guess what I'm trying to say is…" Roxas got down on one knee, "Xion Lockhart, will you be my girlfriend?"_

_"My last name isn't Lockhart… but yes! Yes! I will!"_

_"She said yes! She said yes!" Roxas cheered._

_He got off of his knee and gave Xion a hug and a French kiss._

_I'm back with more popcorn! Heeeyyyy… you guys kept going without me!_

_"Who cares about you? She said yes!"_

_:''O First Vanitas broke my heart and now Roxas doesn't even care about me! I'm so lonely…_

_"I still care about you!" Vanitas exclaimed_

_That's bull [bleep] and you know it is, Vani._

_"Yeah you're right. It is."_

_The author went into an emo corner._

_"Can we go back to the house now?" Ventus asked._

_No! I'm never leaving this corner! Ever!_

_"But I can hear the lions and tigers and-"_

_NEVER!_

_"We can't just stay here-"_

_EVER!_

_"Ventus, you're never gonna win." Xion said while in Roxas' arms, "Unless you wanted to teach someone how to give a lap dance…"_

_"I think I'd rather take my chances with the lions and tigers and bears…" Ventus shuddered._

_"That would do is all a BIG favor." Riku added._

_"Heh, imagine Ventus giving out a lap dance." Roxas laughed with Xion still in his arms._

_"I know!" Xion said and then whispered in Roxas ear, "I would gladly give you one though…"_

_"Get a room!" Riku yelled._

_"Sooo… we're really not going home?" Ventus asked._

_I don't think the author is going to poof you guys to the house so you guys will have to walk back. I said._

_"How long will that take?" Tidus asked._

_Until next chapter…_

_"(sigh) I guess we'd better get going then." Vanitas said and started walking._

_"Hey! Wait for us!"_

…

…

…

"That was THE longest distance that I have ever walked in my entire life!" Pence said and then sprawled out onto the couch.

"It wasn't so bad! It got my blood pumping!" Tidus said and started to juggle a blitz ball.

"That's because you're as skinny as a twig." Amai panted, "Where did you get that blitz ball from anyway?"

"What? You mean guys don't carry around blitz balls?" Tidus asked.

"Nooo…." Axel said then remembered that he didn't have it earlier, "Where have you been keeping that? I don't remember you having it earlier."

"Yeah… where has it been this whole time?" Olette asked.

"In my pocket."

"That doesn't even make any sense." Namine realized.

"We're animated. We don't have to make sense." Tidus concluded.

"Oookaayyy…?"

Everyone sat in a circle in the living room. Xion sat next to Roxas.

"I guess I will do a Kiss this time." Roxas looked at Xion when he said it then went to the middle of the circle.

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin…_

Riku

Riku didn't see that he was chosen to kiss someone. His attention was directed towards his phone.

"3800 views in already?" Riku cheered, "This is gonna be a hit!"

"What are you talking about, Riku?" Amai asked.

"The video that I took of Xion and Namine! I posted the uncensored version on YouTube!"

"You what? !" Namine and Xion both exclaimed.

"I posted you guys' argument on YouTube. What about it?" Riku asked not knowing that he did something wrong.

"I can't believe that you would do that, Riku!" Roxas yelled.

"You knew that we weren't actually fighting!" Xion got up towards Riku but Roxas pulled her back down.

"What will our fans think about us if they think that we were being violent? !" Namine asked.

"I don't know and I don't care." Riku said and saw that the bottle landed on him. Riku looked over to Roxas, "What do I have to do?"

"Don't dismiss our discussion!" They both yelled again.

"What's there to discuss?" Riku asked.

"That fact that you-!" Xion started to get up again to seriously hurt Riku but then she got an idea, "You know what? Roxas, come here…" Xion motioned Roxas over with her hand. She whispered to Roxas the perfect person for Riku to kiss.

Roxas began to burst out in laughter and Xion was giggling in amusement.

"R-really? (laughs) That's gonna be (laughs) so hilarious!" Roxas said in between laughter.

"What's gonna be hilarious? Do I have a dare? A Truth? A kiss… oh god. Do I have to kiss someone? !" Riku's eyes opened wide in shock. He turned over to Sora. "Sora? Do I have to do a kiss?"

"Y-yeah…" He said nervously.

"Are you serious-" Riku was about to say but then began to think. _Hmmm… what if I could convince Roxas to let me kiss Amai._

"Roxas!" He said cheerfully, "Did I ever tell you how much I love-"

"Don't even try to work your way out of this one, Riku." Roxas said, "I already know who I want you to kiss."

"Wh-who do you want me to… kiss…?" Riku asked fearing for the worst.

"Well. Xion and I were talking and she said that she won't completely beat you half to death for posting that video of her and Namine."

"What vid- oh… that video." Riku said and started to really get scared. _Why didn't I post that video AFTER this stupid game? ! He is probably gonna make me kiss a guy… or even worse… Larxene._

"But. Xion thought of someone for you to kiss that would hurt you more than beating you half to death…."

_I _**AM**_ gonna have to kiss Larxene! _Riku thought and turned his head over to Larxene. She was looking at Axel who looked disappointed at Roxas and Xion's relationship.

"Riku, I want you to kiss…"

_God, if you get me out of this then I will donate all of my upcoming birthday munny to charity…_

"Maleficent!"

Riku looked at Roxas with tears of joy running down his face when he didn't hear Larxene or a boy's name. Then he was about to do an I'm-Not-Gonna-Kiss-a-Boy-or-Worse-Larxene dance but then he fell to his knees when his brain processed the words "Kiss" and "Maleficent".

"Wh-what? Maleficent?" Riku couldn't believe the words that came out of Roxas' mouth.

"Yes. You have to kiss Maleficent."

"H-how do you know about Maleficent?" Riku asked and got up to Sora walk to Sora. "Sora." Riku said disturbingly calmly, "How does Roxas know about Maleficent? Only 2 people in this room should know about Maleficent." Riku said and started to get closer to Sora, "You and me."

Sora's eyes widened when he remembered the time he told Kairi about Maleficent. He didn't want to get killed so he lied, "I-I don't know w-what y-you're t-t-talking about… R-r-r-r-riku…"

"Well…" Xion spoke up, "I guess we'll have to refresh Sora's memory. Right Roxas?" Xion started to sound more and more evil as she said every word.

"Right." Roxas agreed.

"Do you think I should start or should you?" Xion asked.

"I think you should start, Babe." Roxas said.

"Are you sure? Because-"

"Just get on with the damn story!" Larxene yelled.

Xion cleared her throat and began telling the story. "Well, it all started a year ago when I went over to Roxas house to drop off his notebook that I borrowed…"

**~Flashback! ~**

"_Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmmm…" __**I was humming a tune and walking down the bright streets of Radiant Garden when I saw Sora and Kairi over at Mickey Mouse's Ice Cream Clubhouse. They were talking about something. I didn't know why they were alone so I decided to do a little investigation.**_

"_You mean that creepy old witch, Maleficent, was just following Riku?" _

"_Yeah! And when we tried to confront her she would always go into this long lecture about darkness."_

"_Did she ever leave Riku alone?"_

"_No. To this day, we still see her stalking him. But don't tell Riku though. He get's all sensitive when people talk about her. He says he doesn't want anyone to find out that he has a stalker that is an old witch."_

"_My lips are sealed…"_

_**My eyes widened as I got this information. I ran straight to Roxas' house to tell him what I had just discovered.**_

**~End Flashback! ~**

Sora and Kairi had flabbergasted looks on their face. "Y-you knew about…! But how did you…? ! When did you…?" They both said at the same time.

"Sora! I told you to keep that a secret! Why you little…!" Riku to Sora and began to strangle him.

"Don't strangle him!" Kairi tried to pull Riku away.

"Lemme go!" Sora tried to pry Riku's hands from his neck.

"No!"

"Riku! You still have to do the kiss. Strangling Sora won't help you." Roxas said. Riku began to realize that what he said was true and let go of Sora.

"Payback's a bitch. Huh Riku?" Xion added with an evil smirk on her face.

"…I… we… don't even know where to find Maleficent…"

"Ah, that's where your wrong my dear friend." Roxas said and then pointed outside. "Maleficent has been hiding in the bush in front of the house ever since this whole game started.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Riku sighed and looked out the window and saw the leaves rustling, "I'm gonna kill that women one day."

He went to the front door and opened it. The whole crowd of kids followed behind him. You could see Maleficent's eyes glowing through the bush.

"What the hell are you doing here, Witch?" Riku spat.

"There is darkness in your heart! Come with me and you will learn how to control it!" Maleficent emerged from the bush and had a large staff pointed at Riku.

"I think I just threw up a little inside my mouth…" Riku gagged and walked closer to Maleficent. He grabbed her down to his level.

"Unhand me, Child!" Maleficent said. Riku ignored her and was about to just barely brush their lips together. "I said unhand me!" She was about to summon a bunch of heartless to hurt Riku then…

**Don't hurt Riku! **The author yelled.

"Author! Where have you been?" Riku asked.

**I realized that in this world, not everyone will like you. I accept that…-Erm… well I'm learning to accept that.**

"But that doesn't answer my question…"

**Good.**

"Why are you here, again?" Hayner asked.

**I don't know… I just thought that I should have made some type of random entrance in this chapter.**

Everyone sweatdropped and then Fuu was about to say something for the first time in a long time but then she was interrupted by a now evil Xion.

"Excuse me, Riku. You still have to do the kiss." She demanded.

Riku groaned and made his way back over to Maleficent who was making a speech about darkness. He pulled her back down to his level catching her off guard and gave her a small peck on the lips. He began to turn green and nauseous. He went over to the bush that Maleficent was once in and threw up.

"Ewww!" Everyone gagged.

"That was the worst thing I have _**ever**_ done in my life!" Riku coughed.

"Well that's what happens when you post videos without permission." Xion said and walked back into the house.

Ventus patted Roxas on the back, "Yup, she's a keeper."

"You better believe it." Roxas said and walked back into the house. Everyone else followed and sat back into a circle.

Riku was about to go to the center of the circle but then made a beeline to the bathroom. He walked back into the room with a disgusted look on his face.

"Done yet?" Xion asked and Roxas laughed.

Riku rolled his eyes and walked to the middle of the circle.

"I guess I will do a promise…"

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin…_

Ventus

"This will be easy." Riku said with a smile. "Ventus… promise me that your brother will die from a slow, painful, agonizing, embarrassing, terrible…"

Riku kept listing off every single synonym that the Webster's Thesaurus had to give for the word 'Painful'…

"…disastrous, distressing, grave, harsh, intense, serious, and terrible death."

"Uhhh…" Ven scratched the back of his head, "I don't know if I can promise that, Riku."

"Well that's a part of the game. You have to."

"But I can't do that! He's my brother!"

"So? I had to kiss Maleficent."

"And I had to run _**NAKED**_-"

"Yeah, yeah we get that you had to run naked through someone's house. Like we all haven't heard that a million times. But death? ! How hell can I promise that? !"

Riku sighed, "I guessed that is crossing the line a _little _bit. So just promise me that you will do something really terrible to him."

Ven had a look of relief on his face, "Now that's something I can promise." He looked over to Roxas who was talking to Xion. Neither of them knew what was going on.

Ventus had an annoyed look on his face and walked to the middle of the circle. "I want to do a tell since it's the only thing that hasn't been done yet."

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin…_

Fuu

* * *

**OmegaStarShooter14: Your wish is my command!**

**XBluexMonarchX: Awww shucks... I'm so flattered! I'm glad that you liked it!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All rights go to Square Enix and Disney.**_

_**Inspiration: Truth, Dare, DoubleDare, Kiss, Tell, or Marriage? by The Ladies Man.**_

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


	6. Too Hot

_**T, D, DD, K, T, or P Chapter 6: Too Hot**_

Previously on T, D, DD, K, T, or P:

_Riku groaned and made his way back over to Maleficent who was making a speech about darkness. He pulled her back down to his level catching her off guard and gave her a small peck on the lips. He began to turn green and nauseous. He went over to the bush that Maleficent was once in and threw up._

"_Ewww!" Everyone gagged._

"_That was the worst thing I have __**ever**__ done in my life!" Riku coughed._

"_Well that's what happens when you post videos without permission." Xion said and walked back into the house._

_Ventus patted Roxas on the back, "Yup, she's a keeper."_

"_You better believe it." Roxas said and walked back into the house. Everyone else followed and sat back into a circle._

_Riku was about to go to the center of the circle but then made a beeline to the bathroom. He walked back into the room with a disgusted look on his face._

"_Done yet?" Xion asked and Roxas laughed._

_Riku rolled his eyes and walked to the middle of the circle._

"_I guess I will do a promise…"_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin…_

_Ventus_

"_This will be easy." Riku said with a smile. "Ventus… promise me that your brother will die from a slow, painful, agonizing, embarrassing, terrible…"_

_Riku kept listing off every single synonym that the Webster's Thesaurus had to give for the word 'Painful'…_

"…_disastrous, distressing, grave, harsh, intense, serious, and terrible death."_

"_Uhhh…" Ven scratched the back of his head, "I don't know if I can promise that, Riku."_

"_Well that's a part of the game. You have to."_

"_But I can't do that! He's my brother!"_

"_So? I had to kiss Maleficent."_

"_And I had to run __**NAKED**__-"_

"_Yeah, yeah we get that you had to run naked through someone's house. Like we all haven't heard that a million times. But death? ! How hell can I promise that? !"_

_Riku sighed, "I guessed that is crossing the line a little bit. So just promise me that you will do something really terrible to him."_

_Ven had a look of relief on his face, "Now that's something I can promise." He looked over to Roxas who was talking to Xion. Neither of them knew what was going on._

_Ventus had an annoyed look on his face and walked to the middle of the circle. "I want to do a tell since it's the only thing that hasn't been done yet."_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin…_

_Fuu_

"Tell?" Fuu asked.

"Uhh… I don't know yet." Ventus scratched his head. _What do I ask Fuu?_…_(gasp!) I know!_

Ventus had an idea but he wasn't sure how Fuu would react to his question. Then he started to get nervous.

"Well umm… Fuu," Ventus began, "I've always wondered why you never talk in full sentences."

Everyone stared at Fuu because they were all wondering the same thing. Fuu looked around the room and started to feel uncomfortable with everyone looking at her.

**Hey Ven!**

_Yeah author?_

**You can't ask Fuu that.**

Awww… why not?

**Because I don't know the answer to that question.**

_What does that have to do with anything?_

**If I don't know the answer to the question, then I can't type what she is going to say.**

_Oh… I see how that could be a problem._

**Yeah but I do have another question for you to ask her.**

_Shoot._

**Ask her who she likes!**

_Why?_

**Because I know the answer to that question!**

_I really want her to like me. I mean, Roxas has Xion. Terra has Aqua. Sora maybe has Kairi. But who do I have? No one… it would be cool if Fuu liked me. She's really pretty…_ Ventus started to jump to conclusions. _ What if she doesn't like me though? What if she says someone like Hayner? Oh no! What if she says…Seifer?_

**Umm… You know I'm still here, right?**

_MiMi! Get out of my head!_

**How did you know my nickname was MiMi?**

_I read your profile._

**Why?**

_I have no idea._

…**There's a reason why I like Roxas more than you.**

_Huh?_

"Why are you guys STILL talking to each other?" Vanitas asked.

**Shut up Vanitas!**

"You shut up!"

**No, you shut up!**

"No you-"

"Both of you shut up so we can get Fuu's truth!" Amai yelled.

"It's a tell." Namine corrected.

"Whatever! Just what are you going to ask Fuu, Ven?"

"Well I…" Ven started, "I guess I could ask… uhm… Fuu, who do you like?"

"Like?" Fuu asked.

"Yeah… like."

"Ventus."

"Yeah?"

"Like Ventus."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

Fuu nodded her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhhmm."

"Absolutely sure?"

"Yes, Ven."

"Absolutely positively-"

"She said yes!" Everyone yelled.

"I like you too… Fuu."

**I thought Vanitas was the poet…**

"Author! Get out of here!" Vanitas yelled.

**I love you too, Vani.**

Everyone started to aw in unison.

"What? Wait! No I didn't say…-"

"Not you, you conceited jerk!" Amai yelled, "Look." Amai pointed to Ven and Fuu who were hugging.

**Awww! Love is in the air!**

Fuu and Ven separated their hug and Fuu walked to the center of the circle. "Dare."

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Turn_

_Spin…_

Demyx

"Whaaat? There was a 'turn' in there!" Demyx said, "I demand a re-spin!"

**Okay, false alarm people! False alarm!**

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Twist_

_Spin_

_Spin…_

Hayner

"Hey!" Hayner exclaimed, "I already went! And plus, there was a 'twist' in there!"

**(sigh) One more time!**

_Spiral_

_Whirl_

_Revolution_

_Dog_

_Pickle_

_Chocolate Cheese…_

Fuu

**Oh. My. Fucking. Gosh.**

"Maybe it's because you're doing a dare again, Fuu." Ventus said.

"Maybe…" Fuu pondered, "Kiss."

"Sounds good."

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin…_

Larxene

Larxene was holding a pair of scissors for some reason. She looked at Fuu and walked over to her with scissors in hand.

"Now, Fuu." Larxene began calmly, "Before you say anything, I know exactly who I want to kiss. And I _**ALWAYS **_get what I want." She started to cut the air with the scissors and had a deranged look in her eye.

"Don't threaten her!" Ven got up and stepped in front of Fuu.

"I'm not gonna hurt your precious Fuu." Larxene cocked her head to the side. "All I'm doing is giving her a suggestion on what should happen in the next five minutes."

"What did you want her to do?" Ven asked.

"Maybe we should talk in the kitchen."

Ven and Fuu nodded their head and went inside of the kitchen.

_**~Meanwhile in the infamous kitchen…~**_

Fuu was whispering something in Ventus' ear and he began laughing.

"Will you two pay attention for one second!" Larxene whispered loudly, "You guys are starting to turn into Roxas and Xion!"

"No we aren't!" Ven and Fuu said at the same time **(A/N: I'm gonna start saying 'at the same time' instead of 'simultaneously' because… well, you know.)**

"It doesn't matter. Anyways, I want to kiss Axel."

"Axel? But doesn't he have fantasies…"

"Yes! I know he has a couple of dreams about Roxas. But I was thinking we could play this game called, 'Too Hot'."

"Playing a game? Wouldn't that count as a dare…?"

**Let her explain the game and you will see…**

"Thanks MiMi."

**Oh god…were you reading my profile too?**

"Yeah. Why?"

**I'm in a room full of stalkers!**

"Can I just explain the game?"

**Go ahead, I guess…**

"Okay, so I was visiting my sister in London last year and we were with her friends and they started to play this game called, 'Too Hot'. Basically it's a game where two players kiss without stopping and without touching each other. If one player touches the other he/she loses. The winner gets to do whatever he/she wants to the loser!"

"But… that is still kind of a dare."

**Well Fuu can't do a dare because the dare gods won't let the bottle spin correctly. And they ARE kissing each other so I guess it would be the same as doing a kiss.**

"But it's not the same…"

**(Sigh) I'm trying to help you out Ven.**

"How are you helping me?"

**Because if Fuu doesn't tell Larxene to play 'Too Hot' then Larxene will hurt Fuu. Do you want that to happen?**

"No!"

**I didn't think so. So make her play Too Hot with Axel and Fuu won't have her face rearranged. And by doing this, Axel may start thinking about Larxene instead of Roxas. It's a win-win for everyone!**

"You are a genius!"

_**~Back to the packed Living Room~**_

"Fuu knows what Larxene will do!" Ventus announced, "She's gonna play Too Hot with Axel."

"Play? Too Hot? Isn't that technically a dare?" Kairi asked.

After going back and forth with explaining what 'Too Hot' is and debating how it can be either a kiss or a dare. They finally came to an agreement…

"So Too Hot is going to be a kiss from now on, okay?" Ventus concluded.

"Okay."

"Alright."

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"So I have to play, 'Too Hot' with Larxene?" Axel asked and saw that everyone, even the author, was nodding. "This ought to be interesting…"

_I don't know too much about Larxene… _Axel thought,_ but if a dare is a dare then I guess I have to. And I guess Larxene doesn't look too bad._

**It's not a dare! It's a kiss, Axel.**

_Like it matters!_

**It DOES matter.**

Axel ignored the author like everyone else is starting to.

"Where are we gonna do this?" Axel asked

"We could do it in the kitchen."

**Hey! I'm in here! I don't want to see you guys doing **_**things.**_

"Oh shut up…" Larxene said then walked into the kitchen. The author grabbed her computer and ran out of the kitchen. Everyone just stared at the author.

**Hey um… how's it going?**

"Aren't you and the Narrator the same person?" Selphie asked.

**I guess you could say that…**

"So…" Amai began, "Shouldn't you be in the kitchen _**NARRATING**_?"

**I can't go in there while their doing **_**that!**_

"You can write a story with drug use, crude humor, coarse language, and even a lap dance. But you can't narrate them kissing?"

**Of course I can but i…-**

"GET ON WITH THE STORY!" Everyone yelled.

The author rolled her eyes and went back into the kitchen.

**Why haven't you guys started yet?**

"We were waiting for you." Axel said.

**(sigh) Go ahead and start doing your business.**

"Why do you have such an attitude today?"

**What do you mean?**

"You keep sighing."

**I am? Sorry! Sometimes I do it without realizing! I will stay happy and cheerful from now on, okay?**

"I really don't care…" Larxene said and walked to Axel who was sitting in a nearby seat. "Can we start now?"

**Kiss away.**

Axel stood up from his chair. Everyone got out of the living room and into the kitchen to see what was going on.

Larxene and Axel were standing right in front of each other and put their hands behind their back.

**Ready! Set! Go!**

Larxene moved her lips closer to Axel's. Both Larxene and Axel were very nervous on having to kiss each other even though Larxene always wanted Axel to be hers.

Closer and closer and closer…

Eventually their lips touched and the game was on.

Larxene started to open her mouth and Axel sub-consciously put his tongue into hr mouth.

He pulled back and looked at Larxene with shock.

"Oh my god." He began to whisper. Then a wide smile appeared on his face. "YOU ARE AN AMAZING KISSER!"

He started to kiss her again and put one of his hands on her waist and ran the other through her hair.

"Ha! You touched me! I win!" Larxene did a happy dance all around the kitchen.

**(A/N: Let's take a sneak peek into everyone's minds.)**

Larxene-_ I know exactly what Axel is gonna do!_

Axel- _I need some more of her lips…_

Roxas- _YES! AXEL'S NOT THINKING ABOUT ME RIGHT NOW!_

Xion- _I want to go up next…_

Ven- _I wonder if Fuu is thinking about me._

Fuu- _Ven Ven!_

Sora- _Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me… Dammit! I have that song stuck in my head!_

Kairi- _I bet I got that song stuck in Sora's head. Tee hee…_

Riku- _It seems like Amai has been avoiding me all day…_

Amai- _I hate that I love you, Riku…_

Demyx- _I'm bringin' sexy back!_

Namine- _A duck walked up to a lemonade stand and he said to the man runnin' the stand. Hey! Got any Grapes?_

Selphie- _… … … RANDOM ENTRANCE!_

Pence- _… … … DYNAMIC ENTRANCE!_

Tidus- _… … … Nah, I got nothing._

Vanitas- _Stay out of my mind!_

Olette- _Oh Hayner! When are you going to ask me out?_

Hayner- _I feel like my whole turn was pointless…_

"Axel! I know what I'm gonna have you do for me." Larxene walked over to Axel and pulled him out of the kitchen and over by the coat closet.

"I want you to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with me."

Axel whispered something soft into her ear and Larxene smiled. Everyone started to burst out in laughter.

"Axel! Are you seriously gonna play seven minutes in heaven with HER?" Riku chuckled.

"Yeah, why not? She's an awesome kisser." Axel smiled.

**You know… Riku wasn't actually kidding in chapter 1 when he was talking about Larxene and S&M stuff.**

"W-what?" Axel asked.

**I even looked it up! Larxene is a Sadist!**

"I knew it!" Riku laughed.

* * *

**OmegaStarShooter14: I don't even think that Da Vinci could make it to the end of the maze where my sanity lies! ^^ Lol jk but yeah my mind always does dome random and crazy things to the point where I scare my self...**

**Tonstaaar: I'm sorry for the long wait! I really am! But I hope you enjoyed the LarXel so far. Their is going to be more! Thank you for the idea.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All rights go to Square Enix and Disney.**_

_**Inspiration: Truth, Dare, DoubleDare, Kiss, Tell, or Marriage? by The Ladies Man.**_

**Thank you_ Tonstaaar_ and_ KassyKid_ for the idea for this chapter.**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


	7. The Untold Story of Amai, whatever her

_**T, D, DD, K, T, or P Chapter 7: The Untold Story of Amai, whatever her last name is…**_

Previously on T, D, DD, K, T, or P:

_**Ready! Set! Go!**_

_Larxene moved her lips closer to Axel's. Both Larxene and Axel were very nervous on having to kiss each other even though Larxene always wanted Axel to be hers._

_Closer and closer and closer…_

_Eventually their lips touched and the game was on._

_Larxene started to open her mouth and Axel sub-consciously put his tongue into hr mouth._

_He pulled back and looked at Larxene with shock._

"_Oh my god." He began to whisper. Then a wide smile appeared on his face. "YOU ARE AN AMAZING KISSER!"_

_He started to kiss her again and put one of his hands on her waste and ran the other through her hair._

"_Ha! You touched me! I win!" Larxene did a happy dance all around the kitchen. _

_**(A/N: Let's take a sneak peek into everyone's minds.)**_

_Larxene- I know exactly what Axel is gonna do!_

_Axel- I need some more of her lips…_

_Roxas- YES! AXEL'S NOT THINKING ABOUT ME RIGHT NOW!_

_Xion- I want to go up next…_

_Ven- I wonder if Fuu is thinking about me._

_Fuu- Ven Ven!_

_Sora- Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me… Dammit! I have that song stuck in my head!_

_Kairi- I bet I got that song stuck in Sora's head. Tee hee…_

_Riku- It seems like Amai has been avoiding me all day…_

_Amai- I hate that I love you, Riku…_

_Demyx- I bringin' sexy back!_

_Namine- A duck walked up to a lemonade stand and he said to the man runnin' the stand. Hey! Got any Grapes?_

_Selphie- … … … RANDOM ENTRANCE!_

_Pence- … … … DYNAMIC ENTRANCE!_

_Tidus- … … … Nah, I got nothing._

_Vanitas- Stay out of my mind!_

_Olette- Oh Hayner! When are you going to ask me out?_

_Hayner- I feel like my whole turn was pointless…_

"_Axel! I know what I'm gonna have you do for me." Larxene walked over to Axel and pulled him out of the kitchen and over by the coat closet._

"_I want you to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with me."_

_Axel whispered something soft into her ear and Larxene smiled. Everyone started to burst out in laughter._

"_Axel! Are you seriously gonna play seven minutes in heaven with HER?" Riku chuckled._

"_Yeah, why not? She's an awesome kisser." Axel smiled._

_**You know… Riku wasn't actually kidding in chapter 1 when he was talking about Larxene and S&M stuff.**_

"_W-what?"_

_**I even looked it up! Larxene is a Sadist!**_

"_I knew it!" Riku laughed._

"Larxene…? Is this *gulp*… is this true?" Axel asked Larxene with horror.

Larxene nodded with a grin on her face. "Come on! Let's get into this closet!" Larxene pulled him in to the closet.

"HELP ME!" Axel screamed, but Larxene had already closed the door.

"Time us!" She yelled from the inside. Larxene thought that Axel was just playing around.

"Okay!" Selphie said and grabbed a timer from inside the kitchen.

Everyone heard something rip from inside the closet. Everything was quiet for the first 3 minutes.

"What's going on in there?" Pence asked then was about to open the door.

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"There time isn't up yet!" Selphie said looking down at the stopwatch. "They still have 4 minutes left."

Everything went silent again. Then, out of no where, Axel screamed.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" He pounded on the door.

"Axel! Stay still! We haven't even done anything yet!" Larxene said. You could hear their muffled voices arguing.

"Time's up!" Selphie said, "Open the door!"

Pence grabbed the doorknob and turned it. Axel ran out of the closet with his shirt all ripped up. He ran into the bathroom.

"Axel! Nothing even happened!" Larxene started after him. She looked at Ventus, "Did you guys HAVE to tell them that I was a sadist?"

**He had to know the truth.**

Ventus tried to say some comforting words. "I'm sure he will talk to you again, soon… maybe in a couple of years… maybe…"

"You're not helping."

**You really aren't.**

"I just can't help that I like to see people hurting… but I wasn't even gonna hurt Axel! We were gonna do the normal things that people do in closets…"

**What exactly is normal about being in a closet?**

Axel opened the bathroom door when he heard Larxene. "You mean… you weren't gonna hurt me?"

"No I wasn't going to hurt you!" Larxene walked over to Axel. "I would hurt everyone in the world, even the author, before I would hurt you."

**Hey!**

Axel looked at Larxene for a minute. "I can't resist those perfect lips for too long, anyway." He smiled, "Wanna try it again?"

**Sorry to break it to you… but you already had your Seven Minutes in Hell- I mean Heaven with her, whether you did anything or not.**

"Oh yeah. I guess we did, huh." Larxene walked with her head down into the living room but Axel grabbed her hand and turned her around. Then whispered into her ear.

Larxene began to giggle. "Oh Axel! You dog, you…!" She walked with Axel back into the living room, followed by everyone else.

"What did you want to, Larxene?" Namine asked.

"…I don't know… I guess I can do a truth." Larxene walked with her head down to the middle of the circle.

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin…_

Kairi

"Yes! I only have to do a truth!" Kairi cheered.

"Awww… no fair."

"Great…"

"Lucky…"

"(sigh)"

"Amai!" Riku stood up and pointed to her. "Why have you been avoiding me all day?"

**How random that was is beyond description…**

"Avoiding you?" Amai said nervously.

"You know what I mean!"

"I… can't tell you." Amai looked down and put her hands in her lap.

"Why not?"

"Because Kairi… and…"

"Kairi?"

Larxene was watching this whole thing and decided that she wanted to figure out what was going on with Amai so she spoke up and asked: "Kairi! What's going on with Amai and Riku?"

Kairi looked at Larxene then at Riku then at Amai then back at Larxene.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"What do you mean, 'What do I mean?'?"

"What do you mean, 'What do you mean, What do I mean?'?"

"What do you mean, 'What do you mean, What do I mean, What do you mean?'?"

"What do you mean-"

**Argh! Stop it! This is confusing to type!**

"What is going on with Amai and Riku, is what I mean!" Larxene said.

"No! Kairi! You can't tell them!" Amai covered Kairi's mouth even though she wasn't really going to say anything.

"Yes she does. It's her truth."

**Flashback Mode!**

Suddenly, Kairi started to stare off into space and Amai took her hand off of her sister's mouth.

Kairi started to narrate her flashback.

_**~Flashback! ~**_

_**It was a cold winter's morning when Amai and I were walking to school. As you should know, Amai was in military school for all of the events of KH1, KH COM, KH re: COM, KH 358/2 Days, KH2, KH Coded, or KH re: coded so she didn't know about any of the characters talked about in the Kingdom Hearts franchise… **_(A/N: Birth by Sleep is non-existent. Even though the characters from that game are here… weird…)

"_Here we are, Radiant Garden High School! Or RGHS."_

_**Amai only nodded and walked in. Believe it or not, Amai wasn't a very talkative person back then… until she saw Riku.**_

"_Who is that?" __**She asked.**_

"_Oh, that's Riku. He's me and Sora's best friend."_

"_Riku…"_

_**The rest of the day she had her eyes set on Riku. They both had all of the same classes together. Then, that night all she could talk and ask questions about Riku.**_

"_Riku really fought Xemnas single-handedly? That is sooo hott…"_

"_Well, he fought him with Sora too… but you know… whatever…"_

_**She went to her room a little later. I heard her window open and some type of yelp of pain. I got up to see what was going on.**_

"_Amai! What are you doing? Why did you jump out of your window?"_

"_I have to see Riku!"_

_**It was happening again. You see, when we were just 11 years old, Amai kept getting all worked up over this boy named Mori. Mori didn't like her though. And because of that, Amai wanted to kill him and his family. So we sent her to military school so that she wouldn't hurt Mori or anyone else. Now she was going to start getting obsessed over Riku. After realizing that military school probably wouldn't work anymore, we decided to take her to a psychiatrist to use hypnotism.**_

"_Why are you doing this to me? !" __**She screamed.**_

"_It isn't okay for you to be so obsessed over a boy. You can hurt someone." __**Our mom said in a calming tone.**_

_**We eventually calmed her down and the hypnotist did their work. She was told, "Being boy-obsessed was bad," and also, "Liking Riku was bad."**_

_**After the hypnotism, we thought it had worked. Amai was focusing on school work. Since Riku and I are friends, she still hung out with Riku and Sora and everyone.**_

_**~End Flashback! ~**_

"Riku…" Amai began to say with her head down. "Well… I'm kind of… I'm kind of… I'm kind of…" She looked back up to Riku and got the courage to speak. "I'm kind of…obsessed with you…"

"I think I got that from the whole flashback thing." Riku joked.

"I know that you probably hate me right now… being obsessed with boys is bad. I get that. That's the only part of the hypnotism that worked! I still love you for some reason… even though it's bad. I'm sorry…"

"To be honest, Amai. Ever since I found out that you had to go to see a psychiatrist just to get me out of your head, I always thought that you were really special."

She looked at him confused.

Riku noticed the look. "Kairi told me a few months ago."

"You told him about it a _**few months**_ ago? ! Kairi I'm gonna…!"

"Listen. Amai, I really like you too. That's why I denied the restraining order that the police were urging me to put on you."

"Restraining order…? Nobody ever told me about a restraining order…" Amai looked over to Kairi who was whistling and looking around like she didn't know what they were talking about.

"Amai, you are a strange girl. I mean, you could have just talked to me about it instead of stalking me…"

"I know but I just…"

"But I like strange people. And even with all of your imperfections, I like them. You really are something."

"Th-thank you, Riku. I'm glad you feel that way."

"So maybe… we could start over. You know? We could start talking more. You won't have to stalk me and everyone will stop putting you inside of an asylum."

Amai looked back over to Kairi. "Just what did you tell him, Kairi? I never went to an asylum!"

"You see there was this misunderstanding…" Kairi started.

"Amai." Riku interrupted, "I know people say that you believe that you aren't supposed to like me because of the way you get, and the hypnotism and stuff… but I think that if we just start off as really good friends then maybe it will develop into something more."

"I would like that, Riku." Amai smiled

**So much fluffiness in these past few chapters!**

"Yeah! Where has the actual comedy and/or drama been?" Olette asked.

**In my pocket.**

"That still doesn't even make any sense." Namine said, "And you're not even animated."

**As long as you believe, you will succeed, and you will achieve.**

"Just… stop talking…"

"Hey Author?" Kairi began, "When will we be able to do dares again."

**Hmmm… that's a very good question… next chapter, maybe? If people will request dares and truths and stuff then the dare gods just might let the bottle work properly.**

"So… does that mean that this chapter is over?"

**I think so. Unless you guys have anything else you would like to say to our wonderful readers.**

"Sure um…" Kairi thought about it for a second. "Stay in school!"

Everyone started to add in.

"Don't do drugs!"

"Reading is succeeding!"

"Think big!"

"Safe sex is happy sex!"

"Don't listen to the leprechauns! They're evil!"

"Really Axel? Really?" Larxene asked.

**Okay… we're kind of getting off track so I'm gonna stop everything right here.**

"Goodbye!"

"See ya next time!"

"See you later alligator!"

* * *

**I just found out that I can review to my own story. I wish I could delete my review though. It is kind of pointless to have it up there...**

**OmegaStarShooter14: You finally found out what was going on with Amai and stuff! Riku and Amai technically aren't together though... for now.**

**MysteryGirl333: Thank you!**

**Guest?: Do I put "Guest" or "Anonymous" there. It says guest on the review, but it said anonymous in the email...hmmm... Anyways! Vanitas loves me. He just doesn't know it yet. But soon he will come to realize it... i hope.**

**Tonstaaar: It's weird that during the school year when I want to be busy, I'm not. But now during the summer vacation, I kind of am. But thanks for taking time to review! I really appreciate it!**

**XIIIXV/ Silver Dawn: I was thinking that exact same thing! And my friend showed me the Duck Song and I had it stuck in my head for like a week! It's so freaking catchy...**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx: I like your pen name. It has a nice ring to it. Hahaha I'm talking to myself right now. This is kind of akward...Thanks for the pointless review, Self!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All rights go to Square Enix and Disney.**_

_**Inspiration: Truth, Dare, DoubleDare, Kiss, Tell, or Marriage? by The Ladies Man.**_

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


	8. I'm baaack! pt 1

_**T, D, DD, K, T or P Chapter 8: "I'm baaack!" pt. 1**_

Previously on T, D, DD, K, T, or P:

_**So much fluffiness in these past few chapters!**_

"_Yeah! Where has the actual comedy and/or drama been?" Olette asked._

_**In my pocket.**_

"_That still doesn't even make any sense." Namine said, "And you're not even animated."_

_**As long as you believe, you will succeed, and you will achieve.**_

"_Just… stop talking…"_

"_Hey Author?" Kairi began, "When will we be able to do dares again."_

_**Hmmm… that's a very good question… next chapter, maybe? If people will request dares and truths and stuff then the dare gods just might let the bottle work properly.**_

"_So… does that mean that this chapter is over?"_

_**I think so. Unless you guys have anything else you would like to say to our wonderful readers.**_

"_Sure um…" Kairi thought about it for a second. "Stay in school!"_

_Everyone started to add in._

"_Don't do drugs!"_

"_Reading is succeeding!"_

"_Think big!"_

"_Safe sex is happy sex!"_

"_Don't listen to the leprechauns! They're evil!"_

"_Really Axel? Really?" Larxene asked._

_**Okay… we're kind of getting off track so I'm gonna stop everything right here.**_

"_Goodbye!"_

"_See ya next time!"_

"_See you later alligator!"_

…

"Look at me! I'm a seahorse!"

"No! **I'M **a seahorse!"

"No me!"

"No me!"

"You said that you would be the dolphin!"

"No I said that **YOU **would be the dolphin!"

"That's what I just said!"

"No! I mean… grrr!"

***ahem* Guys…? The story has started again.**

Roxas and Ventus looked at the author, then at the readers, then back at the author. Then they both spoke nervously. "Umm… Kairi, it's your turn to spin!"

"Oh… right." Kairi walked to the middle of the circle, "We haven't done a promise for a while. So I guess I will do that."

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin…_

Xion

"Yay!" Xion cheered, "Kairi has nothing against me! We're best friends so I won't have to do anything terrible!"

"…Actually, _Xion! _I'm still mad at you for bringing the whole freaking school into my house!" Kairi said matter-of-factly.

"B-but… you _**can't **_possibly blame that on me! I mean, I only told Olette! Then she told Hayner who told Pence then he told Namine then she told Selphie then she told Tidus who told Demyx then he told-"

"Yeah, yeah. We all got that part… but I still blame you for it!"

"Why me?"

"Because."

"Because, why?"

"Because."

"…You know what? After this sentence, I'm never talking to you again."

"Xion… you getting too serious about this."

"Author, tell _Kairi _that our friendship is over." Xion crossed he arms.

**Kairi…Xion isn't your friend anymore.**

"Well tell _Xion _that I don't care."

**Um… Kairi doesn't care, Xion.**

"Then tell her that I don't care EITHER!"

**Seriously guys? You can hear each other. Why do I need to tell you these things?**

"Humph!" Both of the girls huffed and turned towards their male friends.

"Roxas~," Xion whined, "Kairi is going to make me promise something terrible~! DO SOMETHING!"

"What do you want me to do?" Roxas asked.

"I dunno… _**SOMETHING!**_"

"Sora~," Kairi whined, "Xion doesn't want to talk to me anymore… did I do something wrong?"

"No Kairi…" Sora comforted her, "You did nothing wrong."

"Yes she did!" Xion yelled across the room.

"NO I DIDN'T!" Kairi started to get up.

"YES YOU DID!"

"NO I DID NOT!"

"SHUT UP, LIAR!"

"I'M NOT A LIAR! YOU'RE THE LIAR!"

"NO YOU ARE!"

"I thought you weren't going to talk to me so that proves you're the liar." Kairi calmed down.

"I AM NOT A LIAR AND YOU **DID** DO SOMETHING WRONG BY BLAMING ME!"

"YOU BROUGHT ALL THESE PEOPLE HERE!"

"NO I DIDN'T! THERE A BUNCH OF FOLLOWERS WHO FOLLOWED ME!"

"Hey!" All of the followers said at the same time. "We are not followers! We were invited!"

"EXACTLY SO XION IS A LIAR!"

"Wow Xion, two fights in one day. And this time no one is not even faking." Vanitas said.

"No! I'm not fighting Xion." Kairi explained. "We are just having a heated _debate._"

"Looks like fighting to me."

"Yeah."

"It sure does."

"Mmhmm."

**It really does.**

"SHUT UP!" Kairi and Xion yelled. When they realized that they said it at the same time, they looked away from each other and back to their friends,

"Roxas! You haven't done anything yet!" Xion yelled at Roxas.

"Aahhh! I'm sorry! I can't think of anything!" Roxas scratched the back of his head.

"What's so hard about proving that Kairi is wrong and I'm right!"

"NO! YOU'RE WRONG!"

"NO! YOU'RE WRONG!"

"I may not be the sharpest crayon in the tree." Tidus started, "But it seems like you're both wrong."

"Tidus…" Demyx sighed, "You said it wrong. You mean 'Brightest crayon in the box'. Crayons don't grow on trees."

"Of course crayons don't grow on trees, dummy! Everyone knows that!"

"But you just said…! Nevermind…"

"Anyways… I may not be the brightest knife in the box, but it looks like you guys really are both wrong."

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?" The girls asked then looked at each other again then back away again.

"…this is getting stupid. I'm going to get something to eat." Vanitas said then stood up to walk to the kitchen.

"You're STILL hungry?" Sora asked and Vanitas just shrugged.

Vanitas was about to walk inside of the kitchen but then everyone heard a rumbling sound coming from upstairs.

"I guess you are hungry…" Sora looked up at Vanitas.

"Sora, two things: You are an idiot. And, how could my stomach make that noise when I'm still down here?"

"Um… I don't know." Sora thought for a second, "Oh, I know! You're magic!"

"Shh!" Hayner shushed them, "I think I hear something coming down the stairs."

Everyone started to walk over to the staircase but saw nothing. Then all of the sudden-

_**BOOM!**_

Everyone turned around towards the living room, and looked to see someone towering in the center of the living room.

"I'M BAAACK!" Maleficent cackled.

"Maleficent! Oh my!" Ventus... shrieked.

**You guys didn't really think that Riku could just kiss Maleficent and leave, did you?**

Riku went to the bathroom locked the door and threw up again.

"Riku! You must come to the darkness… again! If you don't come out then I will take your friends!"

"Which friend?" Riku asked.

"I will take…" Maleficent looked around the room. "The Keyblade wielder!"

"Which one?" Sora, Kairi, Riku, Vanitas, Xion, Roxas, Ventus, and Axel asked. Then Terra and Aqua came out of no where. "Yeah, which one?" **(A/N: Am I the only one who thought owning a Keyblade was special? But almost everyone has one!)**

"Hmm… the singer! And the main character!" Maleficent pointed to Sora and Roxas.

"M-me…?" Roxas asked.

"No, I meant Barbie." Maleficent said sarcastically. "Of course I meant you, boy."

"B-but I don't even sing! That's my cousin, Jesse McCartney who sings."

"You're cousins with Jesse McCartney?" Xion asked then tackled Roxas." OH MAH GOSH! I'm his #1 fan! Why didn't you tell me? I HAVE to get his number!" Xion started to sing Beautiful Soul in a terrible-fangirl-singing voice. **(A/N: That's the only song I know by him! XD)**

"Xion… can't breathe… you're on… my chest…" Roxas managed to squeeze out.

"Maleficent cleared her throat, "I'm still gonna kidnap your friends, Riku. You know that, right?"

"Go ahead and keep 'em!" Riku yelled, still in the bathroom.

"Hey!" Sora and Roxas yelled.

"Fine… I will then." Maleficent grabbed the two children, "I'm leaving~…"

"Bye, bye now." Riku said.

"I'm walking out the door~…"

"Good for you~."

"I'm closing the door~…"

"No one's stopping you."

"Why _aren't _you guys stopping her?" Sora asked.

"Because the author wouldn't let you guys actually get hurt… right?" Olette asked.

**…**

"RIGHT?"

**…**

Maleficent walked out of the house and poofed them to the Hollow Bastion Castle.

"NOOO!" Sora screamed and they went away.

**You guys should probably go save them.**

"Yeah! We have to save our boyfriends!" Xion and Kairi yelled.

**You're dating Sora? Since when?**

"I don't know… since like KH1, I think."

**SINCE KINGDOM HEARTS 1? ! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL SQUARE ENIX AND DISNEY?**

"We wanted to keep it a secret…"

**WHY? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH CONFLICT YOU HAVE CAUSED IN THE FANFICTION WORLD?**

"Calm down, author… calm down."

**Whatever…let's go save your **_**boyfriend**_**.**

"I can't do it alone, though!"

**What do you mean you can't do it alone? Everyone's coming to help-**

"Xion! You have to promise to help me save Sora and Roxas!"

"Okay… I was going to go anyway. He never gave me Jesse McCartney's number."

The author poofed everyone to the castle. When they got there, Kairi and Riku remembered that the castle is very big and very confusing and takes like an hour for people just to find Maleficent because it's so confusing! **(A/N: Hehe… I played KH1 again before I started to type this. I haven't played in like months so I forgot everything :P)**

"We're going to have to split up." Riku announced. "Namine, Demyx, Ven, and Fuu in one group. Tidus, Selphie, Vanitas, and Kairi in the next. Larxene, Axel, Hayner, Olette after that. Amai, Pence, Xion, and I in the last group."

"But I don't want to be with Vanitas~!" Tidus whined.

"Neither do I… he's mean." Selphie agreed.

**I'll take you guys' place! :D**

"NO!" Vanitas yelled. "I'd rather be with _Ventus _than with you."

"Hey! I just remembered!" Xion started to laugh excitedly, "Y-you're Roxas' brother!"

"No… I'm Michael Jackson's brother…duh!" Ventus said sarcastically.

Xion tackled him like she tackled Roxas. "Give! Me! Jesse! McCartney's! Number! _**NOW**_!"

"Can't… breathe… suffocating…"

Xi began to shake him. "GIVE! ME! THE! NUMBER!"

By that time, Ventus had already fainted from lack of air.

"Xion! Get off him!" Demyx yelled and grabbed her. "Great… now we have one less partner…"

"Ven Ven!" Fuu went by his side.

"Come on, Fuu." Demyx dragged Ventus. "We have to go get Roxas and Sora."

"Okay…"

"Has everyone forgotten that we're still here?" Terra asked.

**Oh yeah… Wait! Terra, you can't be here because you need to be inside the castle.**

"Why?"

**For later chapters…**

"Oh yeah! Gotta go!" Terra flew on his Keyblade into the castle.

"What about me?" Aqua asked.

**Hmm… I guess you could go with Terra. I don't know how that would work with my plan though.**

Aqua had already left into the castle along with everyone else.

**Looks like I'm all alone…**

No you aren't.

**Here we go with the talking to myself thing again.**

Why? You don't like being with me.

**I do but... I don't think that this relationship isn't going to work out... people keep asking questions about us... and they keep getting suspicous. I-it's not you! It's them...**

…

**Oh great, are you gonna ignore me completely now? I still think that we should talk, but just not as much.**

…

**You still have to narrate, though.**

...

**I'm serious!**

...

**Fine, I see how it is. I guess there's no more chapter since there's no more narrator.**

* * *

**I kind of foreshadowed in this chapter... but not really though.**

**OmegaStarShooter14 : Thanks for the PM! I will use your idea soon.**

**Silver Dawn: Silver's my favorite word so I like this name XD. But don't listen to the duck song! It will get stuck in your head... and the leprechauns stole your money? Axel: I KNEW IT! Larxene: SHUT UP AXEL!**

**emmausgirl94: Thank you for all of those dares and stuff! It was really helpful. I don't know if i will use all of them yet. But i know which ones I will use. :)  
**

**Anonymous/Guest: (I'm still not sure what to put there...) But I was already planning to cut someones hair off... who it is? I have no idea yet. And I'm the one writing this freaking story! But you will probably be surprised on who it is...**

**Keyblader1997: Sorry for this stupid question but what does FTW mean? I never knew what it meant... but anyways, Thank You! I'm glad that you love it! :D**

**Roxas: Yay! You called me MiMi! AND YOU LOOK LIKE ROXAS? I'M GONNA HAVE TO MEET YOU ONE DAY! Haha jk but that's cool! Thank you for reviewing! You're [BLEEPING] awesome too!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All rights go to Square Enix and Disney.**_

_**Inspiration: Truth, Dare, DoubleDare, Kiss, Tell, or Marriage? by The Ladies Man.**_

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


	9. I'm baaack! pt 2

_**T, D, DD, K, T, or P chapter 9: I'm baaack! Pt. 2**_

Previously on T, D, DD, K, T, or P:

_"Has everyone forgotten that we're still here?" Terra asked._

_**Oh yeah… Wait! Terra, you can't be here because you need to be inside the castle.**_

_"Why?"_

_**For later chapters…**_

_"Oh yeah! Gotta go!" Terra flew on his Keyblade into the castle._

_"What about me?" Aqua asked._

_**Hmm… I guess you could go with Terra. I don't know how that would work with my plan though.**_

_Aqua had already left into the castle along with everyone else._

_**Looks like I'm all alone…**_

_No you aren't._

_**Here we go with the talking to myself thing again.**_

_Why? You don't like being with me._

_**I do but... I don't think that this relationship isn't going to work out... people keep asking questions about us... and they keep getting suspicious. I-it's not you! It's them...**_

…

_**Oh great, are you gonna ignore me completely now? I still think that we should talk, but just not as much.**_

…

_**You still have to narrate, though.**_

_..._

_**I'm serious!**_

_..._

_**Fine, I see how it is. I guess there's no more chapter since there's no more narrator.**_

…

**Narrator… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. But now, I don't care what people think of us! We can talk to each other all you want! I don't need those meanies. It's just you and me against the world now!**

…

**I need you Narrator! Please! I'm sorry!**

Do you really mean that?

**Of course I do! You are everything that I am, Self! I am **_**literally**_** nothing without you! So please, pretty please with cherries and sugar and love and puppies and all that weird stuff on it, please come back! I feel so empty without you…**

Okay. I'll forgive you for breaking up with me on one condition.

**Oh no… please don't dare me to teach someone how to give a lap dance.**

No, nothing like that. But you have to promise me that you will call me _everyday_. And you have to sing me to sleep at night. And you have to buy me candy when I feel sad. And you-

**That's more than one condition.**

Do you want me to narrate or not?

**Yes!**

Alright then… … …

Group 1: Namine, Demyx, Fuu, and… more or less, Ven

"Demyx… I-I'm s-s-s-scared…" Namine said and coward behind Demyx.

"It's okay Namine. We just need to find- DANCE WATER DANCE!"

"W-what?"

"Huh? Oh… sorry sometimes I have these odd impulses when I sense trouble coming."'

"T-trouble…?"

"It's probably nothing though, don't worry."

"Okay, thanks Demy."

"Demy?"

"Yeah, it's the shorter way of saying Demyx."

"No it's not. Demy = 2 syllables, Demyx also = 2 syllables. They're the same… but Demy sounds like a girl name. If you want to go with a cute and short name just say Dem."

"I'm trying to flirt with you, OKAY?"

"That's how you flirt? You have much to learn Xiao Namine."

"Teach me, Sensei!"

"I will!"

The author rolled her eyes. **Idiots…**

Then Fuu looked at Ventus who was being carried on Demyx's shoulder. _Ven Ven…_

Group 2: Tidus, Selphie, Vanitas, and Kairi

"What's wrong, Vani?" Kairi asked and saw Vanitas looking down with a sad face.

"Don't call me Vani. You can only call me Vanitas. Or Vanitas The Bad-Ass… Actually, just call me Vanitas The Bad-Ass."

"How come the author gets to call you 'Vani'?" Tidus asked.

"…she's special."

"Awww!" Selphie said and clasped her hands together. "Where is she anyway? She's always with us."

"I think she's with another group." Tidus said.

"Too bad she wasn't here to hear that. She would have felt so happy…"

"Vanitas?" Kairi looked over to him.

"Vanitas_ The Bad-Ass_." He corrected.

"Eh… Vanitas The Bad-Ass? Do you… like MiMi?"

"…"

"YOU DO? Oh my gosh I can't believe it! Why don't you tell her?"

"Because… if I show anyone that I have feelings, then they won't respect me."

"We will respect you, Vanitas The Bad-ass." Tidus assured him. "In fact, we should start calling you Vanitas The Nice-ass! Or Vanitas The Good-Ass! Or Vanitas the Pleasant-Ass!"

"Do you know how gay you sound right now?" Vanitas asked. **(A/N: No disrespect to homosexuals. Because homosexuals are people too! Everyone is equal no matter what their sexual orientation is! And as people of the human race, we should stick together and not discriminate against others… I should stop talking now, shouldn't I?")**

Group 3: Larxene, Axel, Hayner, and Olette

"Axel? Do you even know where we are?" Olette asked.

"Of course I know where we are! We just have to swim over here and…" Axel looked around, "DAMMIT weren't we already here? !"

"Axel… as much as I like to see you struggling, we need to climb back up to the castle gates, go to the main entrance and use High Jump and glide to get on that balcony thingy over there." Larxene pointed out.

"…But I don't have those skills yet."

"Well…damn."

Group 4: Amai, Pence, Xion, and Riku.

"We need to find Roxas, QUICK!" Xion yelled anxiously, "I NEED JESSE MCCARTNEY'S NUMBER!"

"Ow! You screamed that in my ear!" Pence rubbed his ear.

"Xion…" Amai said, "I will tell you this now from experience: If you get too obsessed with boys then your family will think you're crazy and make you see a hypnotist."

Xion ignored her and started to go on and on about how she's Jesse's biggest fan and how much she can't wait to meet him.

Group 1

"Dem? Where do babies come from?" Namine asked.

"Well… when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much…"

**No. Freaking. Way! *face palm* why the hell did I join this group?**

Group 2

"Vanitas likes MiMi! Vanitas likes MiMi!" Selphie and Tidus teased.

Group 3

"So… what you're saying is that I have to put my left foot in, and then my left foot out, then put it back in, then shake it all about?"

"Axel, I didn't even say anything remotely close to that." Larxene sighed. "In order to do the high jump then glide you have to…"

Group 4

"I DON'T WANT ANOTHER PRETTY FACE! I DON'T WANT JUST ANYONE TO HOLD! I DON'T WANT MY LOVE TO GO TO WASTE…"

Group 5

What the…? There's no group five.

Back to group 4

"IF YOU LIKE IT THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE PUT A RING ON IT! IF YOU LIKE IT THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE PUT A RING ON IT! DON'T GET MAD IF YOU SEE THAT HE WANT IT! IF YOU LIKE IT THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE PUT A RING ON IT! WOAH OH OH…"

"Xion that's not even a Jesse McCartney song!"

"ALL THE SINGLE LADIES (ALL THE SINGLE LADIES)! NOW PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

"Xion shut up!" Riku yelled.

"Here! I'll give her one of the pills that the doctors gave me." Amai reached into her purse.

"Why did they give you pills?"

"Because I would never be able to keep my cool like I am now around you, without these beauties."

"Where have you been carrying that purse?" Pence asked.

"In my pocke-"

"That joke is getting old…"

"Nevermind where I've had it. Just give Xion one of these pills!" Amai handed the pill to Riku.

"Xion, look!" Riku opened his palm to show her the pill. "It's an official Jesse McCartney umm… candy!"

"MINE!" Xion snatched the pill from his hand. "My precious~!"

"Eat it!" They all screamed.

Group 2:

"Vanitas likes MiMi!"

"Kairi, I'm going to kill them."

"I know, Vanitas The Bad-Ass… I know…"

Group 1

"So that's what [bleep] means? I would have never guessed." Namine said.

"It seemed like you knew all about that type of stuff a few chapters ago, though."

"That's because the author told me to do and say those awful things."

**Namine! That was supposed to stay a secret!**

"Wait… does this mean that you don't smoke, you know… stuff?"

"Uhmm… *ahem* like I said before… my friend has glaucoma…"

**Liar!**

Group 4… again

"Riku… how much longer is this going to take to get to where ever Maleficent is?" Pence asked.

"Who knows? Weeks… years…" Riku yawned.

"Why will it take that long?" Amai asked.

"Because I do not want to see that creepy, old, decrepit, thing that they call Maleficent again. The whole time I was with her in the dark, she would always talk about heartless. Heartless this, heartless that."

"You did that to yourself." Xion sighed.

"You just HAD to succumb to the darkness, didn't you?" Pence sighed.

"Wait… I'm confused." Amai scratched her head, "I thought that Maleficent was just a creepy stalker witch. But now you're saying that you were with her in the dark succumbing to it?"

"…eww that sentence was just wrong in so many ways…" Pence snickered.

"I think the author is having some plot confusion." Riku ignored Pence's remark. "Author! Author! What is going on with the storyline? It's all jacked up! You mixed kh1 with your own weird story! It makes no sense! Author!"

"The author is not here. But you will wish that she was… MWAHAHAHAHA!" A creepy voice yelled.

"(gulp)"

Group 3

"I think I get it now! I have to put my _RIGHT_ foot in, then put my _RIGHT_ foot out, then put my _RIGHT_ foot back in, then shake it all about!"

"What is wrong with you?"

Group 2

"Vanitas likes Mimi-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"…"

"Wait… did you guys here that?" Kairi asked.

"Here what?"

"SHH! Something's coming!"

The group was walking under the castle where you use air bubbles as transportation. They hid behind a wall.

"Ohhhh no… Maleficent's gonna kill me! Where did those kids go? !" A voice said.

Selphie was about to gasp at the Voice but Tidus covered her mouth.

"Darn kids… hello? HELLO? Come out, come out wherever you are!" The voice began to grumble, "Why do I always get stuck with the babysitting?"

The voice began to get clearer and the footsteps began to get louder. Then, finally they saw a large figure walk past them.

"(gasp!) Pete!"

'Pete' was about to walk past them but he heard Selphie gasp.

"SELPHIE!" Everyone but Pete yelled.

"Ha! Found ya!"

Group 1

"Where are we?" Namine asked.

"I think we have to go to the Lift Stop to get to the Castle Chapel where Maleficent is." Demyx said.

"How do you know that?"

"That's what this KH game guide says."

"Shouldn't we go find the others? I mean… we can't save Sora and Roxas by ourselves…"

**Yes you can! I mean you're Demyx and Namine! **_**Demyx **_**and **_**Namine**_**! And Fuu…**

"You're right! We can!"

**I will be able to help you too! I **_**am**_** the author after all.**

"Okay so let's go!"

Group 3

"We should stop trying to explain to Axel how to use high jump and just go into the main entrance." Olette said.

"Yeah… I guess so." Larxene sighed.

"You fools… you should have left when you had the chance! Now it's too late to do anything! MWAHAHA!"

A Dark Corridor was opened and Larxene, Axel, Hayner, and Olette were sucked into the darkness and into somewhere else in the castle.

Group 1

"Roxas! Sora! There you are!" Namine yelled to the two boys who were hog-tied with their mouths cover and lying in the center of the large room.

"Mmmm! Mmmm!" Sora tried to warn the group but they couldn't understand them.

"Wha-"

Before the group knew it they were knocked across the room by Maleficent.

**Maleficent! Give us Roxas and Sora back!**

"Never! Not until Riku comes back to the darkness!"

**Riku doesn't want to be back into the darkness. So stop being a whiny bitch and let our friends go!**

"Why does Riku hate the darkness? He accepts darkness, yet he chooses to live in the light. So why is it that you loathe us who teeter on the edge of nothing; we, who were turned away by both light and darkness, never given a choice? What other choice might we have had?"

"Hey! That's just like my quote!" Xemnas came out of no where.

"Give me Riku! I know you have him, Xemnas! Where is he? Tell me NOW!"

"I will never tell you where he is! I will guide him into the right path of darkness!"

"No! I will!"

**This is enough! Stop arguing about Riku! Obviously he doesn't like either of you so get over him! I am so tired of this! Xemnas, just give me Riku and the rest of the group so we can all go home. And if you don't I will kill you.**

"I can't believe I went through all of this for nothing…" Xemnas rubbed his forehead. "Fine… here are your _friends._"

Xemnas opened a Dark Corridor and out came Larxene, Axel, Hayner, Olette, Amai, Pence, Xion, and Riku.

"Woah… where are we?" Axel asked.

**Who cares? Let's just get out of this castle.**

The author poofed everyone that was in the room, excluding Xemnas and Maleficent, back to Amai and Kairi's house.

"That… was just… I don't even know…" Sora said.

"I'm glad that none of us got hurt." Kairi said. "But… I kind of feel like we're forgetting something…"

"Yeah… something important…" Xion put a finger on her chin to show that she was thinking.

"Hmmm…"

"Me too…"

"Weird…"

**Oh… shit!**

"What?"

**~Meanwhile in the castle…~**

"Maleficent! Look! I got those hostages you asked for!" Pete said and pushed Vanitas, Kairi, Tidus, and Selphie into the Castle Chapel.

Just as Maleficent was going to do an evil laugh and plot to go after Riku again, the group of four was poofed back to Kairi and Amai's house.

"Darn it!"

**~Back to the K.A. household~**

"I can't believe you forgot us!" Kairi shouted.

"Yeah! I thought you cared about us!" Selphie and Tidus agreed. Vanitas stayed silent and went back to his seat on the floor.

**I still kind of feel like I'm forgetting something though.**

"Nah, I think we're all here."

**~Back to the castle again! ~**

"Author? I thought you needed me to be in the castle!" Terra said with Aqua next to him. "Author? Author? ! AUTHOR?"

"The author… she has gone, kupo." Aqua said then fainted on to the floor.

"AUTHOOOOOR!"

**~I'm really getting tired of these switches… just guess where we are right now ~**

"It's your turn to spin Xion." Ventus, who was now awake, said.

"Okay…" Xion went to the center of the circle. "I will hopefully be able to do a dare."

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin…_

Olette.

"Yes! It worked!" Xion cheered.

* * *

**OmegaStarShooter14: Haha nobody got hurt (thank Etro!). But I think Xion is too worried about Jesse McCartney to think about Roxas at the moment.**

**Silver Dawn: I have no idea what would happen if he said that... Ven would lose his virginity maybe? XD haha no... and you didn't get it stuck in your head? No fair! But that duck was pretty funny.**

**Tonstaaar: Thanks again for reviewing even though you're busy! You are wonderful!**

**Mystery: I will have them talk more from now on. And the whole spider thing, i will have to think about who would get it a spider thrown at them but i think i have an idea of who it will be... But now there is no more Fourth Wall in this story! It's gone forever i think...**

**KassyKid: Don't worry i didn't take it the wrong way. I love criticism! It helps me to become a better writer. Sorry if this chapter was a little too random, though. I just really needed to update _something_. But next chapter I will have the randomness toned down. Oh and if you're talking about the parts where there is sarcasm, I'm really sorry. My friends always tell me that I use sarcasm too much and when it isn't even necessary. It's just a bad habit that i have and i really gotta get rid of it.**

**Keyblader1997: Ohhhh! That's what it means... i thought it was like WTF backwards but then that wouldn't make any sense. For The Win. I like that :D but next chapter they will talk more. I promise!**

**Guest/Anonymous: The characters will kind of be OOC in this story... sorry. but I will make Axel less thickheaded in the future chapters... he was kind of a dunce in this one. But most of the times where Axel and Larxene aren't talking they are probably making out! XD**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All rights go to Square Enix and Disney.**_

_**Inspiration: Truth, Dare, DoubleDare, Kiss, Tell, or Marriage? by The Ladies Man.**_

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


	10. Twas better to have loved and lost…

**Thank you to_ emmausgirl94_ for Olette's dare. And thank you to_ OmegaStarShooter14_ for inspiration for an upcoming dare (you'll see what I mean).**

* * *

_**T, D, DD, K, T, or P chapter 10: 'Twas better to have loved and lost…**_

Previously on T, D, DD, K, T or P:

_"It's your turn to spin Xion." Ventus, who was now awake, said._

_"Okay…" Xion went to the center of the circle. "I will hopefully be able to do a dare."_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin…_

_Olette._

_"Yes! It worked!" Xion cheered._

Olette-_ No! Not a dare!_ _I don't even know Xion all that well but after what she and Roxas did to Riku… (gulp) I'm scared…_

Hayner- _Xion better not hurt Olette or else I'm gonna…!_

Xion- _I have absolutely no idea what to dare this girl._

Roxas- _Why isn't Xion getting all fangirl-ish over my cousin?_

Ventus- _Ha… I wonder what Xion would do if she found out that we're also related to Justin Bieber._

Fuu- _Ven Ven's okay!_

Sora- _Is Riku albino?_

Kairi- _Lalalalalalalalalala!_

Axel- _I have this strange feeling that I should be burning something right now._

Larxene- _This game is sooo freaking boring._

Vanitas- _…_

Amai- _I'm so glad that everyone dismissed the fact that I used to be a crazy murderer._

Riku- _Am I albino?_

Demyx- _I'm gonna ask Namine out soon._

Namine- _I like the name 'Demy' better than 'Dem'._

Pence- _I deserve more lines!_

Selphie and Tidus- _Vanitas likes MiMi!_

"Xion~! Hurry up and choose something!" Sora groaned.

"Don't rush me!" Xion shushed him, "These things take time and patience!"

**-1 hour later-**

"I can't think of anything! Author? Got any ideas?" Xion asked.

**Meh…**

"Seriously! I need help!"

…**writers…block…is a pain… in the… [insert whatever body part hear. Can't even think of one right now… -bleh face-]**

"Maybe you could use some of the reviewers dares!" Kairi suggested.

"Good idea!" Xion ran into the kitchen and took the author's computer away from her.

**…meh…**

"You aren't pissed that I took your Laptop?" Xion asked.

**… … …**

"Man, you must have writer's block badly then." Xion walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the floor. She typed a few things on the computer then read out loud. "Okay so there's one review that involves you, Olette."

"ONE? **ONE**? ! I am _**OLETTE**_! Why do I only have ONE review only involving me?" Olette stood up.

"Actually… it involved a few other people, not just you."

She fell onto her knees. "Eleven years of acting class and THIS is what I get? This is an outrage!" She huffed.

"Olette, I think you're a great actress." Hayner comforted her.

"Thank you, Hayner… you're a great friend" Olette then looked over to Xion. "What is my dare?"

"Oh… friend zoned." Hayner pouted.

"Well… Olette, it says here that you have to kiss Tidus."

"Tidus? ! What kind of sick people…? TIDUS? ! ! !" Olette screamed. "Why would I want to kiss him?"

"Yeah why would she want to kiss him?" Hayner repeated.

"He is so childish and stupid and…!"

**(A/N: Keep in mind that this is the Tidus that is in KH1… not the Bishonen one from FFX… XD I called Tidus a Bishonen… that's my first time using that word.)**

"Hey! Who are you calling stupid?" Tidus asked.

"You, obviously! See? This proves my point completely!"

"Olette shouldn't have to kiss Tidus if she doesn't want to!" Hayner said.

**Do I have to remind you that this is your dare?**

"I know but-"

**Do it.**

"Can't I just-"

**Do it.**

"But he's stupid and he's-"

**Lap dance!**

"Alright, alright. I'm goin' you don't have to rush me…" Olette walked over to Tidus then did a gagging motion with her mouth. _You can do this, Olette… _Olette tried to convince herself, although her attempts were futile.

_I can't let her kiss Tidus! _Hayner screamed into his head, _This will be her first kiss won't it? OH SHIT! HE'S GONNA TAKE HER FIRST KISS! I GOTTA STOP THIS!_

Olette was about to grab Tidus by his shoulders but Hayner dove in between them, while in slow motion.

"Hayner! What are you doing?" Olette asked and helped Hayner off of the floor.

"Olette, I couldn't stand to see Tidus take your first kiss."

"First kiss? Psshh, Hayner I've kissed-"

"Wait, let me finish." Hayner let out a large breathe then said his next words. "I really like you Olette. No, scratch that. I love you… and I want to have your first kiss, Olette. Me. No one else. So…"

Hayner grabbed Olette. One hand on her waist and the other on her back. Then he dipped her down and kissed her.

Olette's eyes widened then she closed them. _This feeling… what is it? _She thought to herself. Then Hayner brought her back up and stared at her.

"H-Hayner… you, really love me?"

"Yes, Olette. Yes. I know I should have told you sooner… and I couldn't stand seeing Tidus be your first kiss over a stupid dare."

"Hayner… that's what I wanted to tell you earlier. I've already had my first kiss."

"Really? With who?"

"…Seifer."

"WHAT? I'M GONNA KILL HIM! I'M GONNA RIP HIS BALLS OFF AND I'M GONNA…"

"Just kidding!" Olette giggled in defense, "See? That's what happens when you play jokes on people that they don't think are funny… Anyways, I had my _first_ kiss with this boy named Mizu."

Hayner let out a sigh of relief then remembered the last event that just happened. "So um… *ahem* Olette? Do you like me back?"

"…well…ummm… uh…" Olette thought for a second for suspense, "Yeah!"

"Yeah? Okay… do you want to make it official then?"

"Sure." Olette nodded.

"Yes!" Hayner cheered.

**You still gotta kiss Tidus.**

"You're such a mood killer…" Hayner pouted. Olette turned back to Tidus. Hayner sat back over to his seat on the floor and covered his eyes.

Olette kissed Tidus and almost as soon as it started, it was over.

"YES! I'M A MAN NOW!" Tidus yelled and pounded on his chest.

"Oh whatever!" Selphie huffed then turned around away from everyone else.

"Umm… okay…?" Olette said then went to the middle of the circle. "Dare…"

_Spin._

_Spin._

_Spin._

_Spin._

_Spin._

_Spin…_

Sora.

"Does this even count? Even though I kind of already went… right?" Sora went into the kitchen and asked.

**I guess… I don't care.**

"Okay, so uh… what's my dare?"

"Well, I guess you could…" Olette thought about it for a moment. "Well… I don't know what you could do."

"Wait, Olette! I think I have an idea!" Hayner said and motioned Olette over to him. Then he whispered something to her.

Olette's eyes opened wide then said, "Hayner! I couldn't do that to Sora!"

"Do what to Sora?" Sora asked.

"Olette, please!" Hayner begged, "This will be payback for the truth Sora asked me at the very beginning."

"How was telling us about how Seifer used to bully you bad?" Olette asked.

"Have you SEEN the way he bullies? ! He's brutal! Merciless! And I didn't want to tell people about it so they wouldn't think that I was Seifer's bitch at one point in my life."

"We don't think that you were Seifer's bitch." Sora tried to convince Hayner. "Right guys?" Sora looked all over the room to people turning their heads and whistling, trying to pretend that they weren't paying attention.

"SEE? THEY DO!" Hayner yelled then looked over back to Olette. Then, in a soft voice he pleaded, "Olette please! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, a million times more, PLEASE make Sora do this dare!"

"But… everyone will think I'm a pervert!"

"Agh… who care's about what people think of you?" Hayner asked.

"But… isn't that the reason why you're-"

Hayner pleaded one more time with big, huge, puppy-dog eyes. "Pleeeaaaasseee!"

"(sigh) okay, Hayner. You win." Olette sighed again then looked over to Sora. "Sora, my dare for you is that you have to sing a karaoke song, of my choice…"

"Oh that doesn't seem too bad." Sora interrupted.

"…while stripping on a pole."

**(A/N: Hayner just _HAD_ to add the pole dancing in here, didn't he?)**

Sora's jaw met the floor. He was frozen, on his knees. All eyes went to him, then Hayner, then Olette.

"S-Sora…?" Kairi asked then crawled over to him. "A-are you d-dead…?"

**-3 hours later-**

"OH NO! SORA'S DEAD! OH MY GOD OLETTE, YOU KILLED SORA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Kairi yelled and was about to go over and hit Olette but Vanitas held her back.

"Sora isn't dead." Vanitas tried to shush her in a calm voice. "He's too stubborn to die."

**Are we really stealing quotes again? (A/N: That was a quote from FFXIII)**

Vanitas sighed and let go of Kairi (who was calm now) then sat back down.

"Author! You're okay! I thought you were never going to get over the writer's block!" Kairi cheered and went over to hug the author.

**Nah… I still kind of have it but I just thought I should come help you guys.**

"HELP ME KILL OLETTE!" Kairi said in a deep, evil voice.

**No Kairi. I'm gonna help you unfreeze Sora!**

"Oh yeah… I guess that would be a little better."

**So, they key to unfreezing someone is being very delicate. **She explained.

**Sora~… **the author said in a sweet voice. **GET THE FUCK UP NOW OR I'M GONNA KILL EVERYONE THAT YOU KNOW AND LOVE!**

Sora didn't even flinch.

**(sigh) Sora, all of the girls in the house are gonna go skinny dipping in the pool.**

He still didn't move.

**Seriously? Uhm… well I'm out of ideas.**

Selphie and Tidus began whispering something to Vanitas.

**Hey! What are you guys doing over there! If you have an idea and you aren't telling me about it…**

"Nooo…" Selphie said with an evil smirk. "We're just talking about how Vanitas likes-"

"Selphie no!" Kairi shushed her. "If we tell everyone then Vanitas will be really mad, won't you?" Everyone looked over to Vanitas who was just sitting there listening to his iPod, drowning out everyone else.

"He's not even listening!" Tidus said then walked over to the author then put his hands on her shoulders. "Listen… we have to tell you this! The truth is…"

Just then, Vanitas took his headphones off to see what was going on.

"Vanitas likes you." Selphie finished his sentence.

...

...

...

"Selphie… run." Kairi warned.

"Why?"

"B-because…" Tidus said with huge, shocked eyes. "V-vani… I-I mean… Vanitas… I mean V-Vanitas the Goodass… Awww DAMMIT JUST TURN AROUND!"

Selphie turned around to see a once 5-foot-7-inch boy, seemingly turn into an 8-foot tall monster.

"Selphie…" Vanitas gritted through his teeth, "I'm going to count to 3…"

She stood there in shock, too scared to move.

"One."

_Move, leg's, __**MOVE**_! Selphie screamed inside her head.

"Two."

_I'm too young to die!_

"Thr-"

**Wait… Vani, is this true?**

Vanitas' eyes softened at her voice and he calmed down. "Y…yeah."

The author began to jump up and down for joy.** Yes! I knew it! This whole time! **She was about to keep cheering but then she stopped and slumped down onto the floor. **But… I'm sorry Vanitas.**

"Sorry…? Why are you sorry?"

**Well uh… I'm kind of already… with… someone.**

Vanitas' eye twitched and he started to stutter. "W-with… someone…?"

**Yeah…**

"W-who…?"

**Not just one who… but three.**

"W-what…?"

**Yes… Me, Myself, and I. I'm so sorry, Vani.**

Vanitas was about to look down at the ground when hearing the names of the next three people he was going to kill but then he stared at the author with a 'WTF' face.

"What the hell, Hikari-Kurai?"

"Damn… he used you by your _pen name_. He's mad." Demyx shook his head.

"In a relationship with yourself? YOURSELF? Do you know how good you have to be in order to even be noticed by ME? VANITAS _**THE BADASS**_?"

**I said that I'm sorry! Calm down!**

"Every single OTHER time someone has confessed to who they liked in this story, they've gotten together!"Vanitas said in an angry voice then he began to speak, very calmly. "Now, what you're saying is that we aren't going to…?"

The author nodded her head. **I mean… I would do it, I guess but… **the author looked over the 'Narrator'. **I just can't, Vani…**

Vanitas just stood there, accepting defeat. "Oh well. At least I tried. I'll just get another girl."

" 'Oh well. At least I tried'?" Kairi asked. "Vanitas! I can't believe we went through all of this, (and still didn't unfreeze Sora, might I add) and you aren't even going to try with her?"

Vanitas just shrugged and turned his iPod back on.

Kairi started to get mad and went to take her anger out on an innocent victim… this happened to be Sora, who was still frozen. She began to shake him vigorously. The shaking then turned into slapping.

**Don't shake him!**

"WHY? WE WAISTED A WHOLE FREAKING CHAPTER! I'M SO TIRED OF THE WAITING! SORA GET THE HELL UP _**NOW**_! BEFORE THE CHAPTER ENDS!"

"K-Kairi...?" Sora asked.

* * *

**OH YEAH! to _emmausgirl94_: Olette would like to apologize for calling you 'sick', RIGHT OLETTE? ! Olette: Yes... i didn't mean it. I was being very rude. I'm very, very sorry.**

**OmegaStarShooter14: I was wondering if anyone would get that part!**

**PrincessJazmine: Thanks! And I usually have the major fluffs on peoples turns, so don't be surprised if you see it next chapter.**

**Silver Dawn: I wish my mom would do that, but then she gets louder and gets mad at me for singing while she's talking to me... And I freaking HATE power outages, with a passion. A _PASSION! _Haha, yeah it's kind of sad how I can barely live without technology.**

**xXroxasloverXx: Awww! You really think I'm hilarious? Thank you! And believe me, you aren't the only one who can't spell huge words. HELL YEAH FOR SPELL CHECK! ^^. And my family doesn't let me have mountain dew anymore because it makes me too hyper. But I still get my hands on some once in a while! Hehehe... MWAHAHA... XD**

**XBluexMonarchX: I'm glad you didn't think I was! And sorry I couldn't do your dare, I had already planned to do this dare for Olette. But if you have any other ideas I would be glad to hear them!  
**

**Taco Luver: Yes randomness! Us random people should form a group... oh i know! It should be called: The Epic League of Awesome, Extremely Good-Looking, and Unnecssarily Random People! ^^**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All rights go to Square Enix and Disney.**_

_**Inspiration: Truth, Dare, DoubleDare, Kiss, Tell, or Marriage? by The Ladies Man.**_

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


	11. Liar, Liar Pants on Fire

**Has anyone heard about the shooting in Colorado that happened also on Friday, the 20th?**

**50-plus injured and 12-13 dead. One of the worst shootings in American history. The youngest dead was a three-month old baby.**

**RIP to those people and my heart goes out to those who are suffering right now.**

**Sad news, I know. Even more sad because I know people who live in Colorado. I'm sorry to anyone who lives in Colorado and if you have any loved ones affected. I just really wanted to honor those people who were a part of that event and others who have suffered from things unrelated to that.**

* * *

_**T, D, DD, K, T, or P chapter 11: Liar, Liar. Pants on Fire.**_

Previously on T, D, DD, K, T, or P

_"Every single OTHER time someone has confessed to who they liked in this story, they've gotten together!" Vanitas said in an angry voice then he began to speak, very calmly. "Now, what you're saying is that we aren't going to…?"_

_The author nodded her head.__**I mean… I would do it, I guess but…**__the author looked over the 'Narrator'.__**I just can't, Vani…**_

_Vanitas just stood there, accepting defeat. "Oh well. At least I tried. I'll just get another girl."_

_" 'Oh well. At least I tried'?" Kairi asked. "Vanitas! I can't believe we went through all of this, (and still didn't unfreeze Sora, might I add) and you aren't even going to try with her?"_

_Vanitas just shrugged and turned his iPod back on._

_Kairi started to get mad and went to take her anger out on an innocent victim… this happened to be Sora, who was still frozen. She began to shake him vigorously. The shaking then turned into slapping._

_**Don't shake him!**_

_"WHY? WE WAISTED A WHOLE FREAKING CHAPTER! I'M SO TIRED OF THE WAITING! SORA GET THE HELL UP__**NOW**__! BEFORE THE CHAPTER ENDS!"_

_"K-Kairi...?" Sora asked._

"Sora. I officially hate you now." Kairi walked over back to her seat.

"W-what did I do…?" Sora asked.

"You stayed frozen for a long time so Kairi is really mad that we wasted a whole chapter." Olette explained.

"I-I was frozen…?"

"Sora, you don't remember anything from last chapter?" Xion asked.

"No…"

"Well," Selphie began, "Olette dared you to strip on a pole and sing a song."

"**WHAT**?" Sora screamed then fainted.

"Selphie!" Hayner groaned, "You and your big ass mouth! Now we have to wake him up again!"

"S-sorry…!"

_Sora is such an idiot… _Kairi thought to herself, _it's not like he has to strip all the way all the way naked, kind of like my sister did. I don't think anyone, not even Axel (with his gay thoughts and such) could handle that…_

"How are we going to wake him up now?" Roxas asked. Then he looked over to Sora's brother, Vanitas, who was bored out of his mind. "Hasn't Sora fainted before while you were around? How do we wake-"

"Hey. I just got almost two whole chapters about me… that's more than anyone else, I think. So I don't want to talk for a long time. Got it?"

"Whatever…" Roxas rolled his eyes then looked at Xion. He repeated her actions from earlier and began to whine. "Xion~… Sora isn't waking up~! What do we do~?"

"Roxas~," Xion began to mimic him, "I don't know~. Figure it out on your own~."

"…why are you so mean to me?" Roxas began to pout.

"(sigh)"

"Let's pour cold water on him!" Larxene suggested.

"No! Let's pour _hot_ water on him." Axel said. "Thought outta get him going."

Sora then began to wake up. He looked around the room until his eyes met with Olette's. "W-why Olette?" He asked then a tear began to roll down his face. "W-what have I ever done to you? D-did I hurt you in some way, or…?"

"I-it wasn't me, Sora!" Olette tried to defend. "It was Hayner's idea!"

"H-Hayner…?" Sora looked over to Hayner and more tears went down Sora's face. "Hayner, I'm so sorry that I made you answer that question about S-Seifer… I j-just wanted to see why such a beautiful f-friendship w-was destroyed…" By this time, Sora was already bawling. "I-I didn't want p-people to think of you in any kind of hurtful way! I'm really sorry. I hate that I let you down, and I feel so bad about it I guess karma comes back around… 'cause now I'm the one that's hurting. I-if I could turn back the hands of time, I swear I never would have crossed that line. I should have kept it between us…" Sora began to get on his knees in front of Hayner and he kept apologizing.

_What? _Selphie thought to herself. _Those last few sentences that Sora just said sound so familiar…_

"S-Sora…" Hayner began, starting to feel sorry for him, "I-it's cool, man… just forget about it."

"Oh Sora!" Olette, who was now moved from his words, cried and got down to his level. She hugged him and began crying into his shoulder, "I'm sorry that Hayner is being an ass and he wants to m-make you strip on a pole! I'm really sorry!"

"I-it's okay Olette… I-I deserve it… It was dark, and I was troubled. You know that I'm no good."

_Oh my gosh… _Selphie thought again, **(A/N: Woah Selphie thought… **_**AGAIN**_**? WHAT?)**_ Sora's words sound so familiar._

"S-Sora! I-I don't care what Hayner wants to do! I'm going to change my dare!" Olette hugged Sora tighter.

"No Olette! I deserve it! J-just punish me!" Sora cried. "It was my fault for being too nosey anyway… Even if it was for the better… I wanted to know if their friendship had ended on something stupid, is all… It's hard seeing those kinds of friendships go away, you know?"

"S-Sora!" Hayner began to cry, also feeling moved by Sora's words. "I-I'll go call Seifer right now! I'll go forgive him! If it r-really means that much to you! I will do it for you, buddy!" Hayner stopped crying and was just sniffling then he pulled out his cell phone.

"A-and Sora! I won't make you do the dare anymore! I'll change it! Right now!"

Olette started to look around the room full of people to get some ideas, but all she saw was that everyone was moved by Sora, Olette, and Hayner's moment and was crying. Everyone except Kairi and Selphie, that is.

_(gasp!) I know what's up with Sora, now! _Selphie screamed inside her head. _But… no one wants me to talk anymore… so whatever._

_Drama queens. _Kairi thought and rolled her eyes.

**Sorry to break it to you… but, you can't change your dare.**

"B-but Vanitas The Badass got to!" Olette remembered.

"Yeah! He did, didn't he?" Amai realized.

**That's because Vanitas is Vanitas. He's **_**special**_**. I thought we already established this, people.**

I… or the 'Narrator', cleared their throat.

**Uhh… well not more special then you three lovely ladies! Your more special then anyone else in the world! …happy now? **She asked them.

All 'Three of them' nodded their heads in satisfaction.

**(A/N: Okay… sorry if this whole dating myself thing is getting confusing. I know it is for me, at least…)**

"H-hello? Seifer?" Hayner said with his phone up to his ear.

"_Who is this?"_

"It's me… Hayner."

"_Hayner? Why the fuck are you calling me?"_

"Well I… just wanted to-… Hello? Hello?" Hayner looked at his phone and gasped. "He just hung up on me!"

"That isn't fair!" Olette whined and turned back to Sora, who was crying. "Come one MiMi! Have a heart! Please…?"

**(sigh) Fine. Whatever. Go ahead. Change the stupid dare.**

"Okay, Sora! I-I change your dare!" Olette knelt down next to him. "I dare you to… hit Hayner! Yeah! Hit him! He started this whole thing! But… only hit him once!"

"Okay, Olette. You sure that that's what you want me to do?" Sora sniffled, whipping his tears.

"Y-yeah! And I won't change it again! Now go! Before Hayner finds out this is your dare!"

Sora's sad face grew into an evil grin. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a chair. Then he walked over to Hayner, who was kind of sad about Seifer hanging up on him. Then hit him, hard in the head. "That's for almost making me strip on a pole, Asshole! No one plays Sora, bitch."

Hayner was knocked out.

Everyone looked at Sora with wide and confused eyes as he walked over to Olette, "You're not the only one who takes acting classes." He snarled then went to the center of the circle. "Kiss."

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

"Waaiiit a second!" Olette stopped the bottle with her foot, still in shock. "I am having a hard time understanding what just happened."

"Sora was faking it." Selphie eventually spoke up. "He was saying lines from songs and movies that I've seen and heard before. Most of his words weren't even from the heart."

"…" Olette stayed quiet with her eyes closed. Then, after a few minutes she opened her eyes and before anyone knew it, Sora was being pinned to the ground with Olette on top of him. She started to choke him. "NO ONE'S GONNA PLAY YOU, HUH? WELL THEN WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS? HUH? HUH?" Olette slammed his head into the floor.

"Selphie! I'm gonna kill you!" Sora choked out. Selphie hid behind Tidus.

"MY BOYFRIEND IS NOW KNOCKED OUT COLD AND PROBABLY NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION AND ALL BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO DARE A FUCKING DARE? SORA! WHAT THE HELL?" Olette screamed.

"Hey! Let him go!" Kairi yelled and pushed Olette off of Sora.

Sora was gasping for air and held his neck. Then he looked at Kairi. "Thanks Kairi. Even though you were mad at me, you still saved me. I love-"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. You love me. I get it." Kairi brushed him off. "But get on with the game, we're wasting time."

"Uhh… okay." Sora spun the bottle again.

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin…_

Terra.

Wait? What? Terra?

**Terra? What are you doing here? When did you get here? And Aqua's here too? When did you guys get here?**

"Aqua's not here." Terra said.

"Now I am!" Aqua cheered and appeared next to Terra.

**Dammit… I thought I had gotten rid of you two.**

"Rid of them? Why would you want to get rid of them?" Namine asked.

**You'll see…**

* * *

**OmegaStarShooter14: I'm glad you thought it was funny! :D And yes, sadly they are related to him. I was going to to Justin Timberlake but then I thought that Justin Bieber was more known so I put him. I really couldn't think of any famous blond people at that moment. Oh and Terra and Aqua are back! ^^**

**Silver Dawn: I didn't put Silver Dawn down last time! Sorry! Thanks for the name. And I really like the names Airie and Kyomi. You are better than me at coming up with names. For my made-up names, I usually just look them up on the internet!**

**PrincessJazmine4: I'm really glad you laughed! Really! I am! And yes, Hayner's mind is messed up. And thank you!**

**XBluexMonarchX: Thank you! And single life is the BEST life! (I actually said that I was dating myself for real a while ago)****  
**

**Mistoffelees is better: The funniest story you've ever read? ! REALLY? Thank you! [insert a million exclamation points here] And believe me, all of the randomness and funniness that I have, can't be contained into only one story. There will definitely be more stories.**

**Guest: I try to update as often as possible! I really do! And ThAnK yOu!**

**emmausgirl94: Yes! Your plan did work! Oh and I kind of used your idea of Hayner calling Seifer.**

**xXroxasloverXx: I couldn't help but tell you that your story (It'll Be Fun!) is REALLY funny! You should keep it going. But anyways...**** You want Vani? He's right here! Vanitas: Is she hot? Me: Is that all guys think about? *rolls eyes***

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All rights go to Square Enix and Disney.**_

_**Inspiration: Truth, Dare, DoubleDare, Kiss, Tell, or Marriage? by The Ladies Man.**_

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


	12. What Do I Name This Chapter?

_**T,**** D, DD, K, T, or P chapter 12: What Do I Name This Chapter?**_

Previously on T, D, DD, K, T, or P:

_Amai stood in the dimly lit forest, her heart pumping fast. She nervously glanced at the Riku who was behind her, waiting for her to say what has been on her mind for a while. "You're impossibly fast—and strong. You're skin is… pale white and ice cold. You're eyes change color, and sometimes you speak like you're from a different time. You don't ever drink anything and you don't ever go out until night… How old are you?"_

"_Seventeen."_

"_You're really innocent looking… I know what you are."_

"_Say it… Out loud!"_

"_Pedophile."_

"_Are you afraid- Wait… what? I'm not a pedophile!"_

"_Really? Then explain why you only come out at night! And why you're being creepy all the time! Tell me why, Riku! If that's even what your real name is."_

"_No, no, no, no, no. I don't think you understand! I'm not a pedophile! I'm a vampi-"_

_Amai kneed Riku in the stomach and pulled out a whistle then blew it. "RAPE! RAPE! SOMEONES TRYING TO RAPE ME!"_

"_Amai! I'm not a pedophile!" Riku yelled while still in pain._

"_You aren't?"_

"_No… I'm a vam-"_

"_(gasp!) I know! You're a zombie! Leave me alone! Don't eat me!"_

"_I'm not a zombie either! Listen, Amai! I'm a vamp-"_

"_No, let me guess! You're a… SNOWMAN! THAT'S WHY YOUR SKIN IS SO PALE AND COLD! OH MY GOSH YOU'RE A SNOWMAN! I've always wanted to date a snowman!" _

**Woah, woah, woah. Wait a minute. None of this even happened! Amai, tell us what actually happened last chapter.**

"Okay…"

_Everyone looked at Sora with wide and confused eyes as he walked over to Olette, "You're not the only one who takes acting classes." He snarled then went to the center of the circle. "Kiss."_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

"_Waaiiit a second!" Olette stopped the bottle with her foot, still in shock. "I am having a hard time understanding what just happened."_

"_Sora was faking it." Selphie eventually spoke up. "He was saying lines from songs and movies that I've seen and heard before. Most of his words weren't even from the heart."_

"…" _Olette stayed quiet with her eyes closed. Then, after a few minutes she opened her eyes and before anyone knew it, Sora was being pinned to the ground with Olette on top of him. She started to choke him. "NO ONE'S GONNA PLAY YOU, HUH? WELL THEN WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS? HUH? HUH?" Olette slammed his head into the floor._

"_Selphie! I'm gonna kill you!" Sora choked out. Selphie hid behind Tidus._

"_MY BOYFRIEND IS NOW KNOCKED OUT COLD AND PROBABLY NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION AND ALL BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO DARE A FUCKING DARE? SORA! WHAT THE HELL?" Olette screamed._

"_Hey! Let him go!" Kairi yelled and pushed Olette off of Sora._

_Sora was gasping for air and held his neck. Then he looked at Kairi. "Thanks Kairi. Even though you were mad at me, you still saved me. I love-"_

"_Yeah, yeah whatever. You love me. I get it." Kairi brushed him off. "But get on with the game, we're wasting time."_

"_Uhh… okay." Sora spun the bottle again._

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin…_

_Terra._

_Wait? What? Terra?_

_**Terra? What are you doing here? When did you get here? And Aqua's here too? When did you guys get here?**_

"_Aqua's not here." Terra said._

"_Now I am!" Aqua cheered and appeared next to Terra._

_**Dammit… I thought I had gotten rid of you two.**_

"_Rid of them? Why would you want to get rid of them?" Namine asked._

_**You'll see…**_

"Oh man…" Ventus said and shook his head.

"'Oh man' What?" Namine asked.

"Woot! Aqua's here! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!" Terra started to chant and left the living room.

"Um…" Ventus said and looked over at Kairi. "Do you guys keep any alcohol in your house?" He asked.

"Yeah, we do…our parents have a bar downstairs." Kairi said.

Ventus looked at Kairi with wide eyes and started to speak in a panicked tone. "K-Kairi! Is basement door locked? !"

"No. We don't have a lock on that door… why…?"

Ventus sprinted to the basement door and saw that it was already opened. _No! _he thought.

"What's wrong?" Fuu walked to him and asked.

"Uhh… Nothing! I-It's nothing!" Ventus said then went to the living room and got Roxas, Demyx, Vanitas, Sora, Axel, and Riku. "Guys. We _HAVE_ to get Terra and Aqua out of the basement at all costs! Do you understand?"

"Why? Let's just leave them in there."Axel said.

"NO!" Ventus screamed, and then regained his composure. "Look. We just need to get them out of there. ASAP! I suggest you bring a weapon… just in case."

Ventus was dead serious. Only he and the author knew why they really needed to get Terra and Aqua away from liquor.

"Now come on! Before it's too late!" Ventus said and prepared himself for the worst.

They walked down into the basement. "Woah! This basement is HUGE-" Sora was about to say but then he was shushed by Vanitas.

They looked around the basement and saw nothing but storage boxes and a few other things. "Where's the bar?" Ventus asked. By that time, everyone in the house (except for the still unconscious Hayner) had come downstairs to see what the boys were doing.

"There's a secret door." Amai said and walked to the other side of the basement, where everyone followed. She slowly opened the door to reveal what was on the other side.

As soon as they opened the door, loud music rushed into everyone's eardrums.

_Party rock is in the house tonight!_

_Everybody just have a good time!_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind!_

_We just wanna see ya…_

_Shake that!_

What they saw was worse than what anyone could have ever expected:  
Terra was dancing.  
On the bar counter.  
With a bottle of liquor in his hands…

…Only in a pink Speedo.

"Agh! My eyes again!" Amai screamed.

**(sigh)**

"Mom is going to kill me." Kairi mumbled as she did a face palm.

"OMG I love this song!" Vanitas cheered, "Uhm… I mean… darkness… and suicide and stuff…"

"Where's Aqua?" Pence asked while shielding his eyes from Terra.

"She's right over there!" Sora said and pointed to Aqua who was sitting in a chair, petting a teddy bear.

"Y-you'll never leave m-me teddy, right? I know you won't…" Aqua said with slurred words. "Unlike that jerk T-Terra! All he ever wants to do is p-party! A-and he'll leave me just to go to a party! I hate him… I hate h-his guts! But I love you teddy…" Aqua trailed off and started to fall asleep.

Then everyone heard the sound of glass shattering and turned over to Terra who was rummaging through a mini-fridge filled with alcohol. He threw another bottle of liquor."Th-there's no vodka in here! Where's the vodka? !"

"You guys! We need to get Terra away from that fridge!" Ventus yelled as he ducked down.

"How?" Fuu asked.

"I don't know! Usually by this time he's already passed out…"

"Is there something that he likes more than beer?" Xion asked.

Everyone thought for a moment, and then they looked at Ventus.

"Oohhh no." Ventus said realizing what they were getting at. "No. I am _NOT_ going over there by myself."

"Come on, Ven. Take one for the team!" Amai pleaded.

"No."

"But he's going to destroy our house!"

"No."

"Ven, please." Kairi begged.

"Okay… I guess…" Ventus sighed.

"You're a brave… _brave_ man, Soldier." Roxas patted Ventus' back and nodded to him in approval.

"Whatever Roxas." Ventus rolled his eyes then took a deep breath and walked over to Terra. "T-Terra. Come on. Let's get outta here."

"VEN!" Terra yelled then got up to hug Ventus **(A/N: more like glomped him!)**. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. I DON'T THINK YOU UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU. YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD."

"Terra… you're choking… me!" Ventus squeezed out.

Terra started to fall asleep and fell over with Ventus under him. The weight of Terra being on top of him, caused Ventus to start to suffocate.

"Ven Ven!" Fuu cried. She ran over to him so that she could push Terra off.

**No! Do. Not. Move. Terra. If you wake him up, he'll go crazy again.**

"So you guys-!" Ventus was about to scream but everyone shushed him. Then he spoke in a loud whisper. "So you guys are going to just leave me here? !"

**What else can we do?**

"At least try to think of something!"

Everyone had already left him by the time he said that… everyone except Fuu, Terra, and Aqua, that is.

"_**MOTHERFU**_-"

_**~Upstairs inside the living room~**_

"Oh wait… how are we supposed to play when Terra is downstairs?" Selphie asked.

**Well Aqua and Terra weren't ever really a part of the game so… Sora can spin again. But you probably shouldn't do a kiss… the dare god's probably want you to do something else and that's why Terra and Aqua came here and ruined everything. **"

"Okay. I will do a truth… just like last time." Sora said and walked to the middle of the living room.

_Spin._

_Spin._

_Spin._

_Spin._

_Spin._

_Spin…_

Pence.

"Dammit…" Sora mumbled. "I don't know what to ask him." He looked over to Kairi and whispered. "Psst! Kairi! Can you help me out?"

"No." She simply replied.

"But I have no idea what to ask him!"

"Sounds like a personal problem to me."

Sora sighed then looked at Pence and thought, _Okay… so what does everyone want to know about him? Man… I really have no idea on what to do… Oh! Well maybe I could ask him that…_

"Pence, I know what to ask you!" Sora said.

"Hm?" Pence asked looking up from his game system, which he had gotten from out of no where.

"Well… I was wondering… Pence? Why are you so fat?"

…

…

O.O

…

…

Uh-oh.

"E-e-e-e-ex-excuse me?" Pence stuttered and dropped his PSP. Everyone stared, shocked. This was a curious thing that everyone wondered why Pence was so fat. Sure, he ate a lot...but still, no one else in the whole KH franchise is THAT fat, no offence Pence lovers.

Even Hayner woke up from his unconsciousness when he heard the question that Sora asked. _Oh… __**SHIT! **_Hayner thought.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-wha-what did y-y-y-y-you c-call m-m-m-m-me?" Pence said, his eyes full of fire and his face turning bright red. Sora was NOW officially scared, along with everyone else. Pence stood up, and glared at Sora…and the whole room seemed to turn red. Pence seemed to grow three times his size. Sora was so scared; he jumped into Kairi's arms, only to be thrown back onto the floor again. Namine copied Sora's moves, but Jumped into Demyx's arms and he didn't protest. Amai into Riku's, Tidus into Selphie's arms, Axel into Larxene's arms (but then she dropped him like Kairi did Sora), Xion into Roxas', Olette into Hayner's, and the author, (since she couldn't carry herself) into Vanitas', who had a huge smirk on his face, until they all screamed like school girls as Pence got closer.

"!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed.

"YOU THINK I'M FAT! ? ! ? ! ?" He screamed at them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

**-3 Hours Later-**

"HHHHHHHHHH!"

"DO YOU! ?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"RAWR!"

"AHHHH!"

Sora, still on the floor, looked up at the anger monster. "I'M SORRRRRRY!"

Just then, everything went silent.

Pence stared at the group of his friends. He went back to normal size and everything turned back to its normal color. Everyone looked at Pence in shock and just stood there.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you th-th-th-think I-I-I-I-I-I'm...FAT! ?" Pence exclaimed, and burst into tears. **(A/N: Awww… poor Pence…)**

Sora looked back and forth, "Uh..."

Hayner decided to help."Pence, I'm sorry to say, but you could loose a couple pounds but…other than that you're perfectly fine." He said, calmly. Everyone looked at him, and stared. Sora blinked his blue eyes up at him, shocked.

Pence sniffed. "R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-really?"

"Yes."

"A-a-a-a-a-al-alright...then only reason I'm so f-f-f-f-f…fat...is because I like to be…fat." Pence struggled to say the taboo word.

"Huh?" everyone said. They didn't even notice that some of them were still holding people. Pence nodded.

"I feel so much warmer when I'm fat, and I feel that if I'm really thin…I will break easily." he confessed.

Sora blinked. _We went through all that...just for that confession? !_ He thought.

Pence sniffed again, and smiled. "Man, it feels good to get that off my chest! ALRIGHT! You know what? I THINK WE CAN CONTINUE THE GAME!"

"Wait… Hayner? You aren't pissed off at me?" Sora asked.

"Pissed at you for what?" Hayner asked, confused.

"Well I… nevermind…"

"Hayner! You don't remember? Sora-" Olette was about to tell on Sora but then Kairi covered her mouth.

"It's best that we just leave it alone for right now." Kairi said and Olette was going to say something else but just nodded.

Everyone who was holding someone set the other down as they blushed at each other. Vanitas looked into the authors eyes for a moment, and then sat down.

**Uhh… Heh heh **The author laughed nervously***ahem* Pence, it's your turn to spin.**

"Oh okay! I want to do a…" Pence thought for a moment, "Promise. We haven't done very many of those."

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin…_

Tidus

Just as Pence was about to think about what to ask Tidus to promise him, Sora was hit in the back of the head with a brick.

Behind him stood Hayner.

"Guess who just got played. Bitch." Hayner spat then sat back down.

* * *

**Okay so Pence's whole turn was taken from the other story. Well, of course I changed many of the names and stuff so that it would have KH characters instead of Naruto characters (yes, that is the category for my inspiration story). But all the way until the part where Sora said "Wait… Hayner? You aren't pissed off at me?" wasn't really mine. So, Mr. The Ladies Man, if you are reading this story (even though you said you don't really like KH), I am not claiming Pence's turn as my own work. Just so you know!**

**Silver Dawn: I thought it was weird how he didn't do it on Friday the 13th either! And you know what's really messed up? I heard that he gave up so easily when he was arrested, knowing he was going to jail. Like WTF was the point? Just killed all of those people for no reason. Didn't resist arrest or anything. Not that I didn't want them to catch him, it just seemed really pointless. That part of the whole thing is what really gets me mad. But what's done is done I guess... And yeah! That's stupid how Europe goes first!**

**OmegaStarShooter14: About Kairi... heheheheheh *evil smirk* . And thank you! I'm glad you like the story!**

**PrincessJazmine4: ****Haha... I made Terra and Aqua alcoholics... they were actually kind of modeled after people I know. But they won't be like that the whole time! And they will make a comeback!**

**cheezitsrawesome: Awesome? Epicly funny? THANK YOU! And I will keep going!**

**Alphega Squad XZQ7: Thank you! And yes! I am so jealous of Europe!**

**Tonstaaar: It's okay! Just review when you can! And since you live in Europe, then yes, it was for you! And thank you for wishing me happy birthday! I did have a good one it's just that... things happened. But I'm good now!**

**xXroxasloverXx: Hahaha yes, Sora was being pretty badass right their! And you aren't a raging idiot for losing your flashdrive! Those damn things are so easy to lose. Trust me, I think I've lost like 10 of them in the past 5 years. Thank Etro for email so that I can just send a document to myself.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All rights go to Square Enix and Disney.**_

_**Inspiration: Truth, Dare, DoubleDare, Kiss, Tell, or Marriage? by The Ladies Man.**_

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


	13. Like A Boss!

_**T,**** D, DD, K, T, or P chapter 13: #Like A Boss!**_

Previously on T, D, DD, K, T, or P:

_"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you th-th-th-think I-I-I-I-I-I'm...FAT! ?" Pence exclaimed, and burst into tears. **(A/N: Awww… poor Pence…)**_

_Sora looked back and forth, "Uh..."_

_Hayner decided to help."Pence, I'm sorry to say, but you could loose a couple pounds but…other than that you're perfectly fine." He said, calmly. Everyone looked at him, and stared. Sora blinked his blue eyes up at him, shocked._

_Pence sniffed. "R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-really?"_

_"Yes."_

_"A-a-a-a-a-al-alright...then only reason I'm so f-f-f-f-f…fat...is because I like to be…fat." Pence struggled to say the taboo word._

_"Huh?" everyone said. They didn't even notice that some of them were still holding people. Pence nodded._

_"I feel so much warmer when I'm fat, and I feel that if I'm really thin…I will break easily." he confessed._

_Sora blinked. We went through all that...just for that confession? ! He thought._

_Pence sniffed again, and smiled. "Man, it feels good to get that off my chest! ALRIGHT! You know what? I THINK WE CAN CONTINUE THE GAME!"_

_"Wait… Hayner? You aren't pissed off at me?" Sora asked._

_"Pissed at you for what?" Hayner asked, confused._

_"Well I… nevermind…"_

_"Hayner! You don't remember? Sora-" Olette was about to tell on Sora but then Kairi covered her mouth._

_"It's best that we just leave it alone for right now." Kairi said and Olette was going to say something else but just nodded._

_Everyone who was holding someone set the other down as they blushed at each other. Vanitas looked into the authors eyes for a moment, and then sat down._

_**Uhh… Heh heh **The author laughed nervously***ahem* Pence, it's your turn to spin.**_

_"Oh okay! I want to do a…" Pence thought for a moment, "Promise. We haven't done very many of those."_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin…_

_Tidus_

_Just as Pence was about to think about what to ask Tidus to promise him, Sora was hit in the back of the head with a brick._

_Behind him stood Hayner._

_"Guess who just got played. Bitch." Hayner spat then sat back down._

Everyone except Hayner and Olette surrounded Sora, then looked at Hayner, then looked at Sora.

Kairi was speechless. All she could do was stutter nothings.

The first person to actually speak up was Tidus. "So uh… what do you want me to promise you to do?" He asked Pence nonchalantly.

Kairi, Amai, Pence, Vanitas, Xion, Roxas, Namine, and Riku looked at him for a moment with shocked faces. Then, the next thing Tidus knew, he was being carried down the stairs by Kairi and Riku and they took him down into the "No-Longer-Secret" room.

There lay a passed out Aqua, a teary eyed Fuu, a pissed-off-looking Ventus, and an also passed out Terra.

"Finally! You guys came back for me! Thank Go-"

_**SLAM!**_

Riku and Kairi had already thrown Tidus into the room and closed the door behind them.

"_SON OF A BIT_-"

_**~Upstairs Again! ~**_

"How are we supposed to play now that Tidus is down there, dumbasses?" Hayner asked.

"I don't know and I don't care." Riku said.

"Come on guys… lets go get Tidus…" Roxas said. "Oh yeah and Ven too I guess…"

**But Ven's probably really mad since you guys kept leaving him there. **The author said.

"What do you mean 'you guys'? You left him too!" Larxene shouted.

"Oh yeah…" Roxas started to have a personal flashback. "That means that everyone _**has**_ to be very careful. Understand?" He warned very slowly for comprehension. "Ventus can get very angry… especially at times like this. Just… brace you self okay?"

Everyone nodded and agreed. They knew that by Roxas' tone and the use of his brother's full name meant that he was serious. Even more serious then Ventus was last chapter when he wanted to get Terra and Aqua from downstairs.

Roxas went over to the basement door then went down the stairs. Xion sighed then shook her head and also headed down the stairs, everyone else (except the unconscious and possibly internally bleeding Sora) followed.

Just like before, Amai went up to the door.

She reached for the dusty knob that just barely could be seen in the dim lighting of the basement.  
Her hand got closer…  
And closer…  
And closer…

Until she grabbed the knob and turned it.

Amai closed her eyes and prepared for the worse…

Then…

"I-It's locked!" She sighed in relief.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well that was anticlimactic…" Olette said.

_Oh yeah… _Kairi thought, remembering locking the door behind her when she and Riku left Tidus down here.

"Kairi, where's the key to the 'Not-So-Secret room'?" Amai asked.

**Wait a minute… you guys had a lock on THIS door? Why didn't you just lock the door before hand? We could have avoided this situation! **The author yelled.

"Hey! Don't yell at us!" Kairi said. "And you can't talk at all! There are many logical things that you could have done to also avoid the situation, too! I mean, you are 'The Author' after all!"

**Yeah, you're right Kairi. I **_**AM**_** the author! That means I can kill you! So don't talk to me in that tone missy!**

"You wouldn't kill me… I-I'm one of your favorites!"

**Not for long~.**

Kairi huffed and got a key from out of her pocket. "Here Amai."

Amai took the key and unlocked the door. When she opened it, all of the lights in the bar were off.

"Kairi, where's the light switch?" Amai asked, "I can't see a thing!"

"On the other side of the counter." Kairi replied.

"O-okay…"

Amai, with her hands in front of her, cautiously walked over to the bar counter as she made sure not to trip over anything. Surprisingly, she was able to get to the other side of the counter without falling or bumping into something. Amai was about to flip the light switch but then all of the sudden, another light was turned on the other side of the room. Before anyone tried to find the source of light, they noticed that once messy bar was now cleaned up and Ventus, Fuu, Terra, Aqua, and Tidus weren't on the floor anymore.

Actually, nothing was even inside the bar except for the bar counter, the teenagers, and a large mysterious desk with a lamp on it. In front of it were three chairs, behind it, was a chair with its tall back facing everyone so that they couldn't see its occupant.

"Where did that desk come from? And who's sitting in that chair?" Riku asked.

Then, the chair started to slowly turn around to reveal Terra. And instead of his previous attire which was a pink Speedo, Terra wore a nice fitting designer suit and had a lit cigar in his hand. Suddenly, The Godfather Theme Song began to play softly in the background and Terra spoke with an Italian accent.

"MiMi, Kairi, Amai. Sit." He demanded calmly.

Kairi looked at the author with a confused look on her face. "What the hell is this?"

The author just shrugged, **I dunno… but let's just play along.**

Kairi and Amai nodded and the three girls sat down in the chairs.

Terra dumped his ashes in a nearby ash tray and set his hands on the desk. Then he spoke again, still with an accent. "Hello ladies. How are you?"

"Umm… okay, I guess…" Amai said.

"Terra, what are we doing he-"

Terra motioned his hands to stop Kairi from saying anything else. "Ah, ah, ah." He shushed her, then pointed to himself. "I ask the questions here, 'kay Sweetie?"

_Sweetie…? _Kairi thought, _Who the fuck does this guy think he is?_

"I bet you all are wondering why I want to talk to you, right?" Terra asked then adjusted how he was sitting.

"That would be nice to know…" Kairi sighed.

"Well, Kairi, Amai, MiMi. It seems as if we have a problem. And since you two are partially owners of this establishment," He paused and then pointed to Kairi and Amai. Then he looked at the author. "And since you seem to be the Big Boss around here, I thought that I should talk to you three alone."

"Excuse me?" Xion said, and then pointed to everyone who was behind the four people sitting at the desk, "We're still here too, by the way."

The four ignored her and Amai soon spoke up, "What's the problem, Ter-"

"Hey. Hey. Hey." Terra interrupted her and pointed to himself again. "Just like I told you're little twin over there: I. Ask. The. Questions. And you answer them, got it?"

Amai sighed and rolled her eyes. The author just remained silent.

Terra rubbed his forehead to show that he was stressed, "My client, Ventus, is not happy. And when he's not happy, I'm not happy. And when I'm not happy, nobody's happy." He explained.

The three girls nodded their heads.

"So, ladies, do you know why Ventus isn't happy?" Terra asked and they all stayed silent for a moment. Then he spoke again. "He isn't happy because of the way things went down last chapter. This is a problem. So? How do we fix this problem?" He leaned back in his chair.

"…"

"That was a question!" Terra raised his voice and spoke with an intimidating tone.

This made everyone in the room except Terra jump. Kairi and Amai started to stutter, "U-u-u-ummm… w-w-we c-could uh… I-I-I d-don't kn-know we could… apologize…?"

Terra was about to say something but Aqua came from nowhere and leaned into Terra's ear to whisper something. Terra nodded his head in understanding and Aqua stood there beside him like a statue. "Alright. My client says that an apology won't work. And he also said that if he doesn't get an answer soon, blood will be shed." Terra opened the desk drawer on his right hand side and pulled out a gun.

Everyone gasped.

"I-Is that real…?" Demyx asked.

"Oh yeah. That's definitely real." Vanitas shook his head.

"Now, that's the last thing any of us want to do." Terra said. "But it seems like it has come to that. So you'd better get an answer out soon."

"W-w-we d-don't know!" Kairi and Amai cried.

The author still was silent, with a sad and serious look on her face.

Aqua put a hand on her headset and listened to a voice that was inaudible to everyone except herself. She nodded her head and spoke two simple words, "Time's up."

Suddenly, the lamp light was shut off and no one could see anything. Then all you could hear were muffled screams and the sound of ropes being tied. Blindfolds were being tied over everyone's eyes (not including me) and they were being dragged outside of the house.

When everyone was un-blindfolded and weren't being dragged, they found themselves inside of a large warehouse with flickering lights and that they were tied onto chairs. Terra, Aqua, Fuu, Sora, and Tidus were nowhere to be found. And they also saw…

Ventus.

Except this Ventus had deranged, blood-shot eyes.

And had a gun in his hand.

"V-Ven!" Roxas yelled.

Ventus spoke in a low tone, "Y-you… you guys… left… me…." He shook his head, "What did I do to you? I've been one of the nicest people in th-this story… and you… l-l-left me?"

"L-let me explain!" Roxas begged.

"NO!" Ventus yelled, "You're my brother Roxas! And you left me down there to die, for all you cared!"

"I wouldn't have let you died! We would have come back for you…"

"No you wouldn't! A-and you know how I feel about being abandoned, Roxas! You know!" Ventus raised the gun.

**V-Ven! I'm really sorry! **The author finally spoke up, **We shouldn't have left you! I-I'm really sorry!**

"S…sorry d-doesn't cut it!" Ventus pointed the gun at Roxas. "R-Roxas… why…?"

"V-Ven." Roxas pleaded with tears running down his face, "P-please don't do this… Don't do this to your own flesh and blood…"

Ventus started to have a guilty look in his eyes, "I-I guess you're right… I won't kill you Roxas…" Ventus said then pointed the gun at his head. "I'll kill myself… That's the reason you guys left me, right? B-because you hate me… even the author said that she liked you more than me, Roxas…"

**W-wait! That's not what I meant! V-Ven…!**

Everyone else just sat there with tears in their eyes, frozen in shock.

The broken lights went out for a few moments.

Then-

_**BOOM! ! !**_

The gun shot echoed through everyone's ears. When the lights cut back on,

There lay Ventus, covered in blood.

"VENTUS!" Roxas yelled.

* * *

**(A/N: No! No cliffhangers! This is just where it get's good! Let's keep it going)**

All of the girls screamed their heads off, thrashing in their seats and all of the guys were fighting back tears. All except Roxas.

"V-Ven…" He gasped and cried at the same time. The ropes tied around Roxas suddenly felt loose and he squirmed from his bonds.

He knelt down beside Ventus and cried his eyes out.

**Roxas… I-I'm so sorry…**

Then, after everyone was finished with their crying fest, Roxas was still beside Ventus.

Ventus was lying their with a…

Smirk?

"Gotcha!" Ventus opened his eyes, laughed, and splashed fake blood into Roxas' face. Ventus sat up and pulled out his phone. He wrapped his arm around Roxas and smiled. He took a picture of him and Roxas, "Oh yeah. This is definitely going on Facebook!"

* * *

Ventus 'TooSexxyForYu' Keyblade **posted a new photo in Mobile Uploads.**

_Pulled The Greatest Prank Ever!  
Scared The Shit Out Of Little Roxie!  
#Likee A Boss!_

[insert picture here]

_A few seconds ago near Radiant Garden_

_Terra_,_ Aqua_,_ Fuu_,_ Tidus_,and_ 3 others _like this.

* * *

"Well I just fulfilled my promise! You're welcome, Riku." Ventus said then stood up.

Roxas stood up, then sighed, then looked at Ventus, then sighed again. "Well played, Brother. Well played."

* * *

**Haha! Bet you weren't expecting that! Forgot all about Riku and Ventus' little promise, didn't you?**

**Wooh!**

**OmegaStarShooter14: Ooohh~ Looks like somebody's got a crush on Terra! And here's Pence: Awww! I am adorable, aren't I? Thanks Omega! Me: That wasn't the last of Terra and Aqua! And this wasn't either! You'll see more of them!**

**PrincessJazmine4: Hahaha! Yes Speedo's... -no comment-... and yes, Pence likes being fat (more like loves) and yeah, Hayner got serious payback!**

**mystery: I'm glad you laughed! Thanks!**

**Wolf queen: What's a 'lepurcoun'? Hahaha you are funny~! And yes, the brick is a little far but... fanFICTION! Just pointing that out! XD Thanks for reviewing beautiful person!**

**Chhezitsrawesome: Yes! I caught your review before I updated! And Thank You!**

_**Claimer: Oh my gosh guys I own Kingdom Hearts now! Yup, Tetsuya Nomura just walked up to me, a14 yr. old teenage girl, on the street and said, "Here, random girl I've never met, take this," and handed me all of the rights to Kingdom Hearts AND Final Fantasy! Yeah!**_

_**Don't believe me? Good, because I'm lying.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All rights go to Square Enix and Disney.**_

_**Inspiration: Truth, Dare, DoubleDare, Kiss, Tell, or Marriage? by The Ladies Man.**_

**Thanks For All of the reviews guys! I will see you next time!**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


	14. What do you think of…?

_**T, D, DD, K, T, or P chapter 14: What do you think of…?**_

Previously on T, D, DD, K, T, or P:

_All of the girls screamed their heads off, thrashing in their seats and all of the guys were fighting back tears. All except Roxas._

"_V-Ven…" He gasped and cried at the same time. The ropes tied around Roxas suddenly felt loose and he squirmed from his bonds._

_He knelt down beside Ventus and cried his eyes out._

_**Roxas… I-I'm so sorry…**_

_Then, after everyone was finished with their crying fest, Roxas was still beside Ventus._

_Ventus was lying their with a…_

_Smirk?_

"_Gotcha!" Ventus opened his eyes, laughed, and splashed fake blood into Roxas' face. Ventus sat up and pulled out his phone. He wrapped his arm around Roxas and smiled. He took a picture of him and Roxas, "Oh yeah. This is definitely going of Facebook!"_

_**[line break]**_

_Ventus 'TooSexxyForYu' Keyblade__**posted a new photo in Mobile Uploads.**_

_Pulled The Greatest Prank Ever!  
Scared The Shit Out Of Little Roxie!  
#Likee A Boss_

_[insert picture here]_

_A few seconds ago near Radiant Garden_

_Terra, Aqua, Fuu, Tidus, and 3 others like this._

_**[line break]**_

"_Well I just fulfilled my promise! You're welcome, Riku." Ventus said then stood up._

_Roxas stood up, then sighed, then looked at Ventus, then sighed again. "Well played, Brother. Well played."_

Everyone was poofed from the warehouse to Kairi and Amai's living room.

"Haha! You guys totally fell for it!" Tidus chuckled.

"N-no we didn't!" Vanitas sniffled, still shocked from seeing Ventus lying dead on the floor.

"Ven… when did you plan all of this?" Xion asked, also shocked from the event.

"Well, I had already had the idea to do it almost as soon asked Riku gave me the promise. Then, when the narrator rudely decided not to narrate my actions a lot of times, I plotted and planned for the next few chapters. That's the only reason why Terra and Aqua came over here and got 'drunk'. And of course, I told the author about my little plan too."

"Y-you knew about this? !" Vanitas pointed to the author who was standing in the living room while everyone else was sitting.

**Yeah… why?**

"You could have told me that this was a prank!" Vanitas hugged his legs to his chest and buried his face in his knees.

**Who knew that he would be such a drama queen…? **The author mumbled then went over to Vanitas. **Hey Vani. Look, I'm really sorry okay? We keep leaving you in the dark about these things. Castle Oblivion, this prank. So… I'm really sorry. I'll tell you about a surprise next time. **She sat down next to him and gave him a smile.

"Okay… I forgive you…" Vanitas mumbled with his head still on his knees, not knowing the author had just sat down next to him.

"Hey. Where's Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Terra and Aqua took him to the hospital." Ventus said and looked at his phone to check the time. "They should be back in 3, 2, 1-"

"Honeys! We're home!" Terra said to everyone as he walked inside of the house with Aqua next to him.

Sora soon followed behind them with gauze wrapped around his head, making his hair turn into a really funny shape.

Everyone except Kairi and Vanitas burst out in laughter when they saw his hair. Sora sat down next to Kairi and she was about to say something but Sora gave her an 'If-You-Say-Anything-To-Me-Right-Now-All-Hell-Will-Break-Loose' look so she just stayed quiet.

Kairi- _Sora's hair looks like a peacock's ass!_

Sora- _Psh, they're just jealous their hair can't look as good as mine even when wrapped in gauze… whatever._

Tidus- _I can't wait to see what Pence is going to ask me to do!_

Pence- _Am I loosing weight? …NO!_

Ventus- _42 likes already? ! Faking your death sure has some perks…_

Roxas- _What Ven doesn't know, is that I'm gonna prank him back! Hehehe…_

Vanitas- _MiMi is… so close!_

Amai- _That chocolate cheese idea is pretty great, now that I think about it._

Riku- _Does Amai really have fantasies that I'm a vampire snowman?_

Xion-_ Hm…I'm getting this strange feeling that Ven and Roxas related to someone really famous …OH MAH GO—_

Demyx- _Ventus is a prank genius!_

Namine- _What's a Facebook?_

Selphie- _When is it gonna be my turn~?_

Fuu- _I wonder if I should tell everyone that I can really talk regularly…_

Hayner- _Ha, Sora's hair looks… looks…wait… it actually looks kinda cool!_

Olette-_ Is Sora gonna press charges on Hayner? I hope not…_

Axel-_ Ven really is a boss._

Larxene-_ There is only a few people left! Yes! The game is almost over!_

Terra-_ I wanna play~!_

Aqua-_ Me too~!_

"Can we play?" Terra asked.

"Sure." Everyone nodded and agreed.

_Dammit!_ Larxene thought.

"Pence, what do I need to do?" Tidus asked.

"Oh yeah…" Pence remembered the promise he had thought of a while ago, "I want you to promise me that you will have a good career, have a nice family, two children, and a dog when you grow up!" Pence said cheerfully.

"Seriously? That's IT?" Tidus yelled.

"Yup!" Pence replied. "I just want everyone to have a good life when they grow up. I don't want anything bad happening to them. So I didn't want you to promise me anything bad so that you can have a wonderful life when you grow up!"

**That is soooo nice, Pence! Awww! :''D**

"No seriously, THAT'S IT?" Tidus repeated himself. "You aren't gonna make me eat something weird or promise you to cut my hair or promise to run naked through the whole damn neighborhood? !"

Pence shook his head.

"Just when I thought that my turn was going to be somewhat interesting…" Tidus mumbled. "Okay, Pence. I promise you that I'll get a job and have some kids or whatever…" He walked to the middle of the circle. "Double Dare."

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin…_

The Author

**W-what? No! I'm not even really playing! I just sat down to-**

"Aw come on. It's only a Double Dare, what's the worst that can happen?" Tidus asked.

**Hmm. Well, let's see: Vanitas had to go to Castle Oblivion, Amai had to use her body to fulfill all of you guys' perverted fantasies, Namine and Xion went all crazy over Roxas, Riku had to kiss Maleficent, Ventus faked his death, Xion's probably going to get all fangirl-ish over Jesse McCartney soon-**

"I DON'T WANT ANOTHER PRETTY FACE!"

**See? Also, everyone had to find out the ugly truth about Amai's past, Vanitas suddenly likes me and for some reason likes the song 'Party Rock Anthem' and is an emotional wreck right now, everyone had to see Terra almost all the wa D, and so, so, so much more! ANYTHING could happen in this story. So no. I'm not playing. Spin again.**

Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning in the room, and then everyone heard a deep, powerful and ominous, voice rumble in the house. _**"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"**_ The voice asked.

**AHH! Okay, okay I'll play… you didn't have to yell.**

"Wh-who was th-that?" Vanitas asked, trembling.

**One of the dare gods.**

"O-oh…"

**(sigh) What did you want me to do, Tidus? And keep in mind: I can hurt you very badly.**

"U-uhhmm…" Tidus was starting to feel scared for his life. "Well you could… uh… um… sing a song! Yeah! Sing a song! Y-you do like music, r-right?"

**No.**

Tidus began to shake.

**I don't like music—I love it! What song?**

"A-any song! It doesn't matter."

**Any song, huh? Hmm… **The author looked at Vanitas who was still kind of shaken up. **Hey Vani, what song should I sing?**

"I dunno… you could sing like… Simple and Clean or Sanctuary or something like that. Everyone should know those songs."

**Good idea!**

The author began to sing Simple and Clean in acapella.

Everyone applauded her and Tidus thought about her second dare.

"Well Author… my second dare for you is…" He paused for dramatic suspense, "Give Vanitas The Badass a hug!"

**(sigh) How did I know that you were going to dare me something like that…? But OKAY! Wait… **she looked over at me.** You aren't gonna get mad, are you?**

No.

**YAY!** _**VANI**_**!**

The author leaned over and gave Vanitas a bear hug. Vanitas lightly hugged her back and during the hug he mouthed the words 'Thank You' to Tidus.

After the long hug was over, the author went to the middle of the circle. **I'm gonna do a truth.**

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin…_

Demyx.

"This better be good." Demyx warned. "I don't want a sucky turn like Tidus'. Give me a challenge."

"Hey!" Tidus exclaimed.

**Hmm… Okay! I don't even need to take five hours to think of a Truth because I'm just so awesome like that. Demyx… I know about your slight sense of psychic ability. So tell me your opinion of everyone. What do you think of every person in this room?**

"Awww…" Demyx sulked. "Are you serious? EVERY person?"

**Mmhmm!**

"Okay…" Demyx sighed and looked at the author. "I'll start off with you: You are very crazy, yet really smart at the same time. And also, I think that you really like Vanitas but you say that you're 'dating yourself' because you think that the story would get really weird if you started dating him."

Demyx looked at Vanitas, "Vanitas, I think that you really aren't as tough as you portray and just act tough because you are insecure about who you really are… But, the author somehow changed that. And also you can get really emotional after something tragic happens and it takes a lot to get you out of your funk…"

"I-it's true!" Vanitas cried, "I-I am very insecure about myself. Th-that's why I told you guys to call me Vanitas The Badass so that I would feel like people would fear me and try to be friends with me because I scared them instead of just avoid me l-like they did in the fifth gr-grade. E-everyone always liked S-Sora more than me even though he really is a douche in real life. I'm really sorry guys; I'm just an emotional wreck right now!" He buried his face into his knees and he started to cry even more.

The author shushed him and draped her arm around him as he kept crying. **Its okay, Vani. I'm here for you now.**

Demyx looked at Fuu, "Fuu, I know that you really hate being around Seifer, but you won't ever admit to it."

"Yeah…" She said and Ventus just hugged her.

"Ventus, I loved you're prank so much, dude! It was really awesome! Oh, and…you always feel like you're living in your brother's shadow and people only talk about how you look like Roxas and not about how Roxas looks like you."

"Ven, is this true?" Roxas asked.

"A little bit… yeah." Ventus replied. Now it was Fuu's turn to hug Ventus.

"Kairi, I don't really like you that much. You always try to keep a clean slate, but you also have a very, VERY dark side."

"W-what kind of dark side?" Sora asked.

"I think that she should tell you herself." Demyx said and then went to Sora, "Sora, you can be a real pain in the ass and very annoying. Also, you feel unloved by everyone, but you always try to hide your true feelings by acting really happy all the time. Kind of like your brother, but just… opposite I guess."

"Yeah I guess…" Sora mumbled.

"Hayner, you secretly never wanted your friendship with Seifer to end but you had to for the sake of your 'reputation' or something… And I think that you are a cool person… some of the time."

Hayner just looked down at the floor.

"Olette, most of what we've seen of you has been acting. You really are very violent and a bully. So I don't really like you that much."

"Umm…" Olette was without words.

"Terra, you really care about Aqua and Ven. You would gladly lay down your life for them and do any far they asked. And you are a kind-hearted, loving person. I really like the way you carry yourself."

"Wisdom is strong in this one." Terra said while nodding his head.

"Aqua, you also care about your friends a lot and you help them a lot. And… Terra don't hate me for this, you're really pretty."

"Awww! Thanks Dem!" Aqua blushed.

"Axel, you really aren't as dumb as you try to be. And I think that we should try and be friends later on in life… you know, when you aren't having disturbing fantasies about blonde kids that are younger than you."

"Uhh… thank you?" Axel said.

"Larxene, you're rude, mean, a sadist, and many other negative things. But I guess you're an okay person now that I know you a little better."

"…"

"Tidus, you are so cute! Not in that kind of way, though. You just have a baby face that makes you look like your five years old! I just wanna squeeze your cheeks and-!… nevermind."

"Thank you Demyx! I think you're cute, not-in-that-kind-of-way, too!" Tidus said.

Demyx chuckled then looked at Riku. "Riku, you're hair is so weird… like seriously, what 17 year old boy has silver hair? !" He began to laugh uncontrollably, "Hey Riku, Xemnas called, he wants his hair back!"

**(A/N: *cricket* *cricket*)**

Demyx stopped laughing at his own joke but then looked at Riku again and began laughing. Once he finally stopped, he talked to Riku again. "But I guess it's really shiny, I'll give you that. What shampoo do you use?"

Riku crossed his arms, "L'Oreal… Because I'm worth it."

"Okay…?" Demyx said then looked at Amai, "Amai, you're just a crazy bitch. I really have nothing else to say."

Amai's mouth dropped and she just looked at Demyx.

"Roxas, you still owe me munny!" Demyx said and pointed to Roxas.

"Oh yeah… about that…" Roxas said and trailed off.

"Xion, you being obsessed is really creepy… I mean, if I were Roxas, I would get really annoyed over you being obsessed with that guy."

"Humph!" Xion huffed. "You're just jealous because you aren't a sexy beast like Jesse is!"

Demyx ignored her and went to Selphie."Selphie, you talk too much sometimes, and you seem like a little kid in some ways, but you are really a cool girl."

"Thanks!" Selphie said.

"Pence, you really deserved to be treated better! You don't have very many fan-girls even though you're a great person! If I were a girl, I would totally be your fangirl!"

"I will take that as a compliment." Pence said with his head held high.

Then the room went quiet. The last person in the circle was the person next to Demyx:

Namine.

Demyx looked at Namine for a while, and then he spoke. "Namine…" He began, "You really are a gorgeous person in every way possible. I really like you. A lot."

Namine's face heated up, "Demyx I-"

"And I really want to ask you out… but I can't do it here. This place is too crazy. But, wherever and whenever I ask you out, it will be perfect."

"R-really…? That is so sweet!" Namine said and hugged Demyx.

"Haha yeah." Demyx said and hugged her back. Then when it was over, Demyx went to the middle of the circle. "Uhhmm… Tell, I guess."

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin…_

Aqua

* * *

**OmegaStarShooter14: Ven really did rock it! He's awesome! Haha and yes, his name made me laugh so hard too!**

**DeMoNiCaNgEl209: THANK YOU! And what will happen between Vani and me is an unsolved mystery... Oh, and sorry for this stupid question, but what is an Ancyra couple?**

**PrincessJazmine4: Haha yes Terra was really funny! And I wouldn't kill Ven. Dying isn't funny! well... sometimes it can be funny... but not in this story!**

**mystery: Do both!**

**Silver Dawn: Violence IS always the answer, isn't it? And I would love to be Ven's friend on facebook! That would be awesome!**

**XBluexMonarchX: Thanks! And just review whenever you can! I don't like cliffhangers either... but sometimes there necessary... but in stories like the Hunger Games, EVERY chapter ended with a cliffhanger. I hated it.**

**xXroxasloverXx: 69th reviewer! *plays fanfare* Woot! And I have those late-nights where I'm just reading comedy fics and when I'm sleepy... I laugh at everything. and I mean EVERYTHING. My family gets so at me mad for waking them up at night.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts ©. All rights go to Square Enix and Disney._**

**_Inspiration: Truth, Dare, DoubleDare, Kiss, Tell, or Marriage? by The Ladies Man_**

**Thank you for reading this story! And thanks for the reviews!**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


	15. Mysterious Masked Wonder

**Hey peoples of the fanfiction universe! How are some of you enjoying KH3D? Is it everything you dreamed it would be? (See what I did there?)**

* * *

_**T, D, DD, K, T, or P chapter 15: Mysterious Masked Wonder**_

Previously on T, D, DD, K, T, or P:

"_Pence, you really deserved to be treated better! You don't have very many fan-girls even though you're a great person! If I were a girl, I would totally be your fangirl!"_

"_I will take that as a compliment." Pence said with his head held high._

_Then the room went quiet. The last person in the circle was the person next to Demyx:_

_Namine._

_Demyx looked at Namine for a while, and then he spoke. "Namine…" He began, "You really are a gorgeous person in every way possible. I really like you. A lot."_

_Namine's face heated up, "Demyx I-"_

"_And I really want to ask you out… but I can't do it here. This place is too crazy. But, wherever and whenever I ask you out, it will be perfect."_

"_R-really…? That is so sweet!" Namine said and hugged Demyx._

"_Haha yeah." Demyx said and hugged her back. Then when it was over, Demyx went to the middle of the circle. "Uhhmm… Tell, I guess."_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin…_

_Aqua_

Demyx's mouth curved into a smile when he saw who his victim was. "Aqua…"

"Yes Demyx?" She asked, happy that she doesn't have to do a dare.

"Well, I've always wanted to ask someone this…" His smile turned into a smirk.

"Okay. What is it?"

"Who did you have your first kiss with?" He asked, leaning towards her.

Terra burst out in laughter. "What do you mean, 'Who has she had her first kiss with?' Of course, she's had it with me!"

Aqua looked down at her lap, "Well… Terra-"

"I mean, who else could she have had it with?" Terra laughed again.

"Actually Terra-"

"Man, you crack me up! Sorry, Dem, but you're gonna have to ask something else if you don't want to get an obvious answer."

"But Terra, I have to-"

"That's just crazy! Right, Aqua?" Terra looked at Aqua

"…Terra… I have to tell you something."

After his laughter died down a bit, Terra looked at Aqua and wiped a tear from his eye. "Yeah?"

"You're wrong."

"Wrong about what?"

"Y-you weren't… my first…—kiss I mean. You weren't my first kiss…"

"W-what?" Terra said, his smile curving into a frown.

"I've had one kiss before we got together…"

"You did what now?"

"I've kissed someone before you…"

Terra sat back into his 'seat' on the floor. "Wh-who?"

"Terra, just let me-"

"WHEN? !"

"I was-"

"WHY? HOW? !" Terra asked a series of questions. He'd never even thought to think about Aqua's love life before their relationship which had only been going on for a few months.

Everyone sat there quietly as if watching a soap opera.

"Well…" Aqua sighed.

_**~What time is it? FLASHBACK TIME! ~**_

_**Me, Kairi, Amai, Selphie, Xion—eh… basically all of the girls were over at Namine's house one day, planning a theme for her Quinceañera.**_

"_**STRIPPERS!" Selphie blurted out as we brainstormed for ideas.**_

"_**No, Selphie. No strippers." Namine said.**_

"_**How about a rave?"Kairi suggested.**_

"_**A warehouse full of people who I don't know with a bunch of loud music and strobe lights?" Namine asked. "No. I don't think so."**_

"_**Let's have a beach party!"**_

"_**I don't know how to swim…"**_

"_**Horror theme!"**_

"_**It isn't even close to Halloween."**_

"_**Hawaiian!"**_

"_**Isn't that the same as a beach party?"**_

"_**Scavenger… hunt?"**_

"_**No. Just, no."**_

_**"STRIPPERS!"**_

"_**Again; no, Selphie."**_

"_**How about a masquerade?" I finally spoke up.**_

"_**No-" Namine was about to answer but then thought about it. "That's… actually… a terrible idea."**_

"_**Namine!" Our whole crowd of girls whined.**_

"_**(sigh) Okay, I guess it isn't all bad. At least it's better than the other ones."**_

"_**Yay! It's settled then: we'll have a masquerade themed party for Namine's Quinceañera!" I announced and everyone agreed.**_

_**-Two weeks later-**_

"_**Hey Aqua!" Namine greeted me at her door, "I'm glad you could make it! Come on in!"**_

"_**Hey Namine! Here you go!" I handed her a present as she walked me into to the house which was already full of people. She was dressed in a sparkly White Swan ballerina costume and a mask with a pointed beak on it. I was wearing a Black Swan ballerina costume to match Namine.**_

_**She begged me to wear it, since I came up with the whole masquerade idea. I would never be caught dead wearing such a…revealing outfit if she hadn't have asked me to.**_

"_**Oh, you can just set that over there." She pointed to a table stacked with presents galore.**_

"_**Okay." I said then walked away to it. By the time I had set the gift down and turned back towards Namine, she had already gone.**_

"_**Damn…" I sweared under my breath then walked around her house. The music was a kind of loud, but only to the point where you had to raise your voice a little bit past normal.**_

"_**Hello, Madame." I heard a voice say behind me. It sounded kind of… familiar. But it was hard to tell because of the music playing.**_

"_**H-hi."I said then turned around to see someone a few inches shorter than me dressed up as Zorro.**_

"_**Can I have this dance?" The Mysterious Masked Wonder asked me as a slow song began to play.**_

"_**Sure." I giggled.**_

_**He put one hand on my side and put his other in mine. I smiled at his gesture and began to sway back and forth with the music.**_

_**The boy leaned forward (and had to raise his heels off the ground) and whispered softly in my ear. "You look very beautiful tonight."**_

_**Good thing I had a mask on because my face was redder than a tomato. "Th-thank you…"**_

"_**Can we go somewhere alone?" he asked smoothly, "There's a balcony upstairs where we could just… talk."**_

"_**Y-yeah… o-of course!"**_

_**He pulled my hand which was already inside of his and pulled me up the staircase. Once we made it upstairs, he walked me onto the balcony and this time, he held both of my hands as we stood face-to-face under the moonlight.**_

"_**You are a wonderful person. I can tell." He complimented.**_

"_**Oh… you're just saying that!" I said bashfully.**_

"_**No. I'm not. You just have this glow about you. It's wonderful. So… I want to know: can I have your name?"**_

"_**I-I don't know if I sh-should… it w-wouldn't b-be r-right… s-since we're at a masquerade and all…"**_

_**Although his eyes were covered, I could tell by the bottom half of his face that this disappointed him. But, then he regained his confidence. "Not even this one time? …For me?"**_

"_**I-I can't…"**_

_**With his face still filled with confidence, he leaned into me again. "Well, what if I did… this?" He asked me then tilted my mask upward to reveal my quivering lips and kissed them.**_

_**My eyes opened wide when he did this. I stumbled backwards as he pulled back. I was going to say something, but then I heard a few people announcing downstairs that they were going to cut Namine's cake. I rushed down to them without saying another word to the boy.**_

_**To this day, I still don't know who he is.**_

_**~End Flashback! ~**_

"Th-that was so r-romantic…" Xion sniffled. Every girl in the room was on the edge of the… floor, I guess, and hanging off of Aqua's every word.

"Y-you are so l-lucky A-Aqua… to h-have experienced something like that!" Kairi also sniffled.

"Aqua. Why didn't you tell me that that happened?" Namine asked.

"Yeah…" Terra mumbled.

"Because you never asked." Aqua said simply.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Ventus said with his hands raised in the air. "You said that you were wearing a Black Swan outfit?"

"Yes." Aqua replied.

"A-and this guy was shorter than you?"

"Yeah…"

"Huh." Ventus shrugged.

"What? What is it?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that your story kind of sounds just like what happened to me this one… time… at…. Namine's…" Ventus realized what was happening, Aqua did too.

"No." She gasped. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"No what?" Terra asked.

"No, no, no… V-ven! Are you saying…?"

"Oh my god… Oh. My. Fucking. God." Ventus got up from his seat and started to pace back and forth, "NO!"

"What? ! WHAT? What's going on?" Terra asked.

"Are you SERIOUS? !" Aqua almost screamed, "No… you can't be him! No! Not you Ven!"

"What are you talking about?" Terra asked, raising his voice. "Ven can't be who-…" Terra stayed silent for a second, not showing any emotion. His eyes just fixed on Ven.

All of the girls gasped in realization of what was happening. The guys had an idea of what was going on, but they wanted to confirm their hunches.

Kairi spoke up, "So… Ven? You… w-were the Mysterious Masked Wonder?"

"Y-yeah…?" Roxas reinstated her question.

Ventus stopped in his tracks and his face heated up. "I-I guess I am…"

Terra walked towards him with a deranged look in his eye. The same look Ventus gave everyone when he 'committed suicide'. "Ven-" Terra was about to say something but then it was interrupted by a room full of shrieking girls… and Axel.

"OH MY GOSH VEN THAT IS SOOOO SEXY!" Amai said then glomped him.

"YEAH! FORGET JESSE MCCARTNEY!" Xion yelled then tackled him.

After a few moments, all of the girls (and Axel) were in front of Terra, screaming in fangirl (and one fanboy) voices worse than Xion's. And even some of the guys were applauding Ventus.

"Wow Ven, who knew that you could be so… smooth?" Demyx asked.

"You HAVE to give me pointers!" Riku begged.

"So we're just forgetting that Ven just kissed Aqua?" Terra asked, and the boys nodded. The girls were to busy fighting Fuu over Ven. Terra shook his head, "No. I don't think so." He grabbed Aqua from the pool of girls to talk to her.

"VEN VEN! VENNY VEN VEN VEN!" She kept screaming out.

"**AQUA!**" Terra screamed out to calm her down.

"Y-yes… Terra?" She asked, blowing her hair out of her face.

"I can't believe that you're getting all giddy over Ven when we're together!"

"Terra? A-are you… jealous?"

"N-no…" He mumbled.

"Yes! You are! Terra's jealous, I can't believe this!"

"I'm not jealous!"

Aqua laughed, "Oh, believe me, you're jealous."

"So what if I'm jealous? YOU kissed Ven, Aqua!"

"That was before our relationship even started!" Aqua defended, "And plus, I didn't even know that it was Ven!"

"Whatever…" Terra mumbled and sat back down in his place in the circle.

The room was still filled with the sound of girls (and Axel) fighting and boys clapping. What they were clapping and fighting about was now totally different than before.

"Oh Terra…" Aqua said then sat back down next to him, "You don't have to feel jealous of that delicious, sexy, hott…. amazing… beautiful… sexy… Uh… what were we talking about…?"

"Aqua~!" Terra groaned and whined at the same time.

"Oh yeah. Anyways, Ven may be delicious, but you don't have to feel jealous…"

"Why?"

"Because, you're…" Aqua leaned into his ear and whispered something inaudible to anyone else except for those two.

Terra's face heated up and he smiled, "Well, if you put it that way…" He said then started to kiss her. The kissing started to turn into groping and then the two started to stand up and Terra's shirt managed to come off. Soon after, they were pushing each other against the wall and…

**Hey! You guys take that outside. Narrating this is getting awkward… and we're in a T-rated fiction! So stop that.**

Before Terra and Aqua knew it, they had pushed each other to the door. Aqua took the initiative (while still kissing Terra) and opened the door so that they could walk out of the house.

"W-wait! Terra never got a chance to play!" Tidus remembered.

**Oh don't worry, they'll be back…**

"O-okay…"

By this time, Fuu was able to fight off the fangirls and put them in there places.

"Th-thank you Fuu." Ventus gasped for air.

"No problem." She smiled and gave Ventus a hug.

Then, Terra and Aqua walked back into the house, messy hair and all, and sat down in their seats.

"Uhm… Aqua, it's you're turn." Demyx reminded.

"Hm?"She asked, giggling at Terra whispering in here ear. Then she realized what he meant, "Oh. Okay."

Aqua stood up from her seat and Terra grabbed her hand. "I'll miss you." He blew a kiss to her.

"Awww! I'll miss you too!" She smiled and walked to the middle of the circle, still looking at Terra.

"But… she's right there-" Vanitas was going to say but then the author shushed him.

**Let's just let them have there moment…**

"Okay…" He mumbled, still kind of sad from last chapter.

"I'll do a kiss." Aqua said then spun the bottle.

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin…_

Terra.

You can just use your imagination on what happened next.

* * *

**Oh yeah. A ****Quinceañera is just like a Sweet Sixteen birthday party, except it's for when you turn 15 instead. (just in case you didn't know)**  


**OmegaStarShooter14: Haha yeah Riku's funny! And those guys minds are so crazy! But I didn't make Aqua kiss Riku, I kind of made a shocking plot twist in this chapter!  
**

**Silver Dawn: Yes you did! ^^ and I wasn't even planning on Namyx at first but it's not a bad couple now that I think of it.  
**

**DeMoNiCaNgEl209: I forgot all about Vani's name meaning! XD Yes, he is insecure even though it means Vanity! LOL**

**xXroxasloverXx: He really is boss! Especially in this chapter!  
**

**Starlol9: I'm glad that you could review! And thank you! We're almost at the big 100!****  
**

**mystery: Ven: Save me MiMi! Me: Sorry, Ven, you did that to yourself. Can't help you now. And thanks!  
**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts **©**. All rights go to Square Enix and Disney.**_

_**Inspiration: Truth, Dare, DoubleDare, Kiss, Tell, or Marriage? by The Ladies Man**_

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)  
**


	16. FCNO, RoxasxXion

**Among all of the great Animes; (such as Naruto, Bleach, etc.) There must always be the dreaded...**

**Filler Episodes.**

**These fillers always help prolong the series and to keep the watchers of the anime interested. And though it may be aggravating, we still watch them for some unknown reason (Anime watchers you know what I'm talking about).**

**So, it looks like it has come to that. I want to prolong this story! So in the next chapters, there will be 3 (yes 3!) filler episode/chapters before the _Final 2 Chapters_.**

**This is number 1 of the last 5 chapters of the story! I hope you enjoy it. It's about two characters who we all know and love:**

**Roxas & Xion!**

**Now, without further ado; I present to you,** **Filler Chapter Number 1:**_ RoxasxXion_

_**T, D, DD, K, T, or P chapter 16—Filler Chapter Number One: RoxasxXion**_

_**~xXx**__Roxas__**xXx~**_

"What's wrong Roxas?" Ventus asked his brother.

Roxas sat up from his previous slouched position then looked at Ventus, "Xion's… gone."

"She is?" Ventus' eyes widened, "Where'd she go?"

Roxas looked back down at his feet, "She's at a movie premier with Jesse…"

"What? How?"

Roxas sighed, "Well…"

_**~flashback…~**_

_**After the last chapter ended and Terra and Aqua started to make out again, most of the couples started to converse amongst themselves.**_

_**I looked over at Xion who was mumbling about hallways or something…**_

"_**Hey Xi," I said to get her attention, "You want to uh… maybe…"**_

"_**Kiss?" She asked with a smile.**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**Okay." She said and put her hand on my shoulder to bring me closer then she tilted her head to the side and-**_

"-Roxas, I just want to know why she's within a ten mile radius of our cousin. I don't need you to explain to me your kiss."

"But I was just getting to the good part!" Roxas defended.

"Roxas!"

"Okay, okay…" Roxas sighed, "Anyways, Xion and I kissed for however long then I heard my phone ring…"

_**~flashback~**_

"_**Hey… I wonder who this is." I said when a blocked number showed up on my phone screen. Xion shrugged. I looked back at my phone and was back to decline it but then I decided not to.**_

"**Hey, Roxas." **_**A voice said on the other line.**_

"_**Uhm… Hi. Who is this?"**_

"**You seriously don't know who I am?"**

"_**No… but your voice sounds kind of familiar."**_

"**Hm… I wonder why."**_** The voice said sarcastically.**_

"_**Who are you?"**_

"**Guess."**

"_**Is… is this Bob from accounting?" I said in an extremely and fake formal tone then laughed, "Just kidding, Jesse. What's up?"**_

"_**Did you just say who I think you just said?" Xion asked.**_

"_**Oh shit…" I said then tried to get up but she pulled me back down onto the floor again and tackled me. She wasn't on my chest like she was before though; instead she was… a bit lower.**_

"**Roxas, are you okay?"**_** Jesse asked while I tried to fight Xion off of me. But… in this position she was just SO strong! Yeah… strong.**_

"_**Is that THE Jesse?" Xion whispered as she tried to grab my phone.**_

"_**Agh! Xion! S-stop it!" I said because she kept squirming in our compromising position.**_

"_**Let me talk to him!"**_

"_**But Xi-" I tried to get her off of me again but she pinned me to the ground.**_

"_**Let. Me. Talk. To. Him." She said with fire in her eyes. Like literally, there were FLAMES on her eyes! I thought that only happened in anime.**_

"_**O-okay Xion! Just… let me sit up!" I said then she unpinned my arms from off the ground so that I could sit up. I propped my self up with one arm and put my phone up to my ear (with Xion still in my lap).**_

"**Roxas… what's going on? Did you want me to call back some other time, or…?"**

"_**No, no, no. Uh…" I had a hard time thinking with Xion sitting where she was, "Uhm… why did you call again?"**_

_**Xion leaned in closer to my face so that she could listen in to our conversation. Our chests were touching. She was so close! How wasn't she bothered by this?**_

"**Oh, I just wanted to see if my two favorite cousins wanted to come to this movie premiere in Hollywood."**

"_**Uh… which one?"**_

"**Chernobyl Diaries."**

"_**Ohhh," I nodded even though he couldn't see me, "I forgot that you're in that one. Yeah, sure… when is it?"**_

"**In a few hours."**

"_**A few hours? ! Why didn't you tell us sooner?"**_

"**If you don't want to go then I can just…"**

"_**Y-yeah I do want to go! But…" I looked up at Xion who was now playing with my hair and listening to the conversation at the same time, not seeming to be bothered with how she was **_**SITTING on my lap!**_** Then I looked over to you, Ventus, to see what you were doing. You were talking to Fuu about something that I couldn't hear. "Uh… I'm kind of doing something at the moment… and we're no where close to Hollywood."**_

"**Oh, don't worry; I have a helicopter to pick you up."**_** Jesse said nonchalantly.**_

"_**How long will it take to get here?"**_

"**It's already there."**

_**I heard some type of hovering sound far off in the distance, I looked out of a nearby window to see what it was and I saw a helicopter in a field (which had magically appeared) across from the house. I don't know how you guys couldn't hear it.**_

"_**Um… how did you know where we are?" I asked him. Xion started to fidget on top of me again to see what I was seeing.**_

"**Because…" **_**He said in a creepy voice,**_** "I've been watching you Roxas."**

"_**W…what?"**_

"**I'm just kidding." He laughed.**

"_**So… how did you find out where we are?"**_

"**Roxas, I'm Jesse McCartney. It isn't too hard to find my two little 15 year olds cousins. So are you guys coming or not?"**

"_**Well…" I looked back over to you and was about to tell you about our cousin but then I remembered**__**that dumb prank you pulled, and I just so happened to see the girl sitting on my lap, "Ventus is… busy.**__**Can I bring someone else with me?"**_

_**Xion started to squeal.**_

"**Uhm… Sure. Who is it?"**

"_**My girlfriend."**_

"**Aw, little Roxie has a girlfriend."**

"**You guys do know that I'm the older twin right?" **_**I reminded him.**_

"**Yeah, yeah whatever. Go ahead and bring her. I'd love to meet the girl who has captured my little cousins heart."**

"_**Uh… yeah." I said.**_

"**Well then get on the helicopter!"**

"_**Okay…"**_

_**Xion had already gotten off of my lap (I frowned at this) and helped me up from the floor.**_

"_**Come on Roxas let's go!"**_

"_**Where are you guys going?" Tidus, who was next to Selphie, asked me.**_

"_**No… where."**_

"_**Oooo! You guys are gonna do something dirty!" Selphie said.**_

"_**N-no we aren't!"**_

"_**But we're gonna be starting the game again soon." Tidus said.**_

"_**No were not. Look." Xion pointed to Terra and Aqua, they were doing… things.**_

"_**Oh, I see." Tidus said, "Well then carry on with your dirty business."**_

"_**We aren't gonna have sex!"**_

"_**Mhhmm… Whatever you say Roxas." Selphie said.**_

_**I was going to say something else but then Xion started to squeal about Jesse McCartney and how she's gonna meet him. I remembered you telling me earlier about how Amai gave her some pills to calm her down. I went to the other side of the room and passed You and Fuu who were still talking about something. Terra & Aqua, Axel & Larxene, Sora & Kairi, and Hayner & Olette were all kissing (It was like a teenage hormone party in there!). Vanitas was whispering something that I guess was funny into MiMi's ear and she was laughing. And Riku & Amai were sitting there, waiting to start playing the game again.**_

"_**Hey Amai." I got her attention.**_

"_**Yeah?" She asked.**_

"_**Do you have any more of those pills you gave Xion earlier?"**_

"_**Oh Roxas, I don't need those pills." Xion tried to assure me, "I'm just fine!"**_

"_**Yeah right." I said then looked back at Amai, "Can you give me some?"**_

"_**Sure, just take the whole bottle." She said then got some pills out of… was it her purse? Or maybe it was her… pocket?**_

"_**Thanks." I said then grabbed Xion's hand and put two pills inside of it.**_

"_**Roxas, I told you that I don't-"**_

"_**Xion, please. Do this for me."**_

"_**Okay…" She sighed then popped the two pills in her mouth. Her excited-ness calmed down as soon as she put them in.**_

"_**Let's go." I grabbed her hand and walked past everyone again and out of the door.**_

_**We walked across the street and in to the middle of the field where the helicopter was waiting. Xion was looking at the helicopter in awe as we approached it, I guess she hadn't ever ridden on one. But since this wasn't the first time that Jesse's sent a helicopter for us, I just helped her on the helicopter and put on my safety belts and all of those things.**_

_**The ride was filled with the 'Ooo's and 'Aahh's of Xion. It took us a whole hour just to get to the helipad where a limo picked us up. There were two separate sections inside of the limo where Xion and I could change privately into some formal clothes that Jesse had provided (I don't know how he found out Xion's dress size. And quite frankly, I don't want to).**_

_**I finished changing into my tuxedo and looked into a random mirror inside of a compartment. I adjusted my tie, "The name's Bond. James Bond."**_

_**I laughed at my corny moment and knocked on the window where other section was to see if Xion was finished changing.**_

"_**J-just a second." She said and rolled down her window. From what I could she, she was wearing some makeup and jewelry and a gold dress. Don't ask what kind, because I have no idea. It was just gold.**_

"_**You look gorgeous, Xion." I complimented her.**_

"_**Thanks! You look pretty sharp too, if I do say so myself. Got that kind of James Bond kind of look. Except you're much hotter."**_

_**I smiled, "Thanks Xi."**_

"_**No problem Jes- *ahem* Roxas."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**I said no problem, Roxas."**_

"_**Hm… okay."**_

"_**Hey, I just thought of a name for you!" She changed the subject, "You could call your self 'Young Blond James Bond'! Haha, get it? Because 'Bond' rhymes with 'Blond'."**_

_**I shook my head, "You're a dork."**_

"_**Oh whatever." She laughed then looked outside of her window, "Roxas, look! I think we're here!"**_

_**I looked outside of the limo and saw a huge crowd of cheering people and paparazzi. But instead of parking in front of the building, and enjoying a few seconds of fame, we turned the corner to go to where a few trailers were heavily guarded.**_

"_**We aren't going to walk on the red carpet?" Xion asked me with her dreams crushed.**_

"_**No, we never do. We have to secretly go inside with a few of Jesse's bodyguards."**_

"_**Aw, why?"**_

"_**Not a lot of people can know about who we are related to."**_

"_**So we won't be able to see Jesse McCartney?"**_

_**I hesitated because she was acting a little strange, "Um… yeah we'll be able to see him. We will sit next to him and everything. We're actually gonna go see him now before he walks onto the red carpet. See, look." I pointed to a trailer with our cousin's name on it.**_

_**Xion smiled excitedly. Oh no.**_

"_**Xion… are you gonna be okay?" I asked her.**_

_**She stared out of her window with an even bigger smile on her face, "Yeah."**_

_**The limo went through security and we rolled up to Jesse's trailer. Xion scooted closer to her outside window and I could see her grip the doorknob.**_

_**As soon as the limousine stopped, Xion tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Dammit…"**_

_**She did take those pills right? I saw her. Even Riku and Amai saw her.**_

"_**Hey Xion. Just wait a second."**_

"_**B-but! … okay." She calmed down. That was weird.**_

_**The chauffeur got out of the car and opened Xion's side first. I thought she was going to try and rush to Jesse's trailer but she didn't. She just waited for me. The chauffeur came to my side and opened it. He nodded to me with his head bowed as I thanked him. I linked arms with Xion who was still very calm and collected. I didn't know why she was acting so strange earlier.**_

_**We walked to the trailer and I knocked on its door. A makeup artist was just leaving and left Jesse inside the trailer by himself, we walked inside.**_

"_**Hey Je-" I was going to say but then I saw Xion run past me.**_

'_**NO!' I thought and reached out to grab her but she was just too damn fast.**_

_**The next thing I saw was Xion,**_

_**On top of Jesse…**_

_**Only in a pink bikini.**_

"WHAT?" Ventus asked.

Roxas just laughed, "I'm just messing with you Ventus."

"Oh…"

Roxas cleared his throat, "No, what really happened is that she glomped Jesse a little too hard and fast and they both fell onto the floor. Jesse hit his head on a fire extinguisher..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Ventus waited for the rest of the story, but Roxas didn't say another word. "So… then what happened?"

"Oh yeah. So after that…"

_**~flashback…~**_

"_**Xion! Why the fuck did you do that? !" I yelled at her and got her from on top of our cousin.**_

_**She started to twitch and wreathe then she collapsed onto the floor.**_

"_**Hey, hey!" I caught her, "Xion! Tell me what's wrong."**_

_**She was started to twitch again, "I… I can't control myself, Roxas! Argh… I don't want another- agh! Help me Roxas! The fangirl within me keeps fighting the… Pretty face, I don't want just anyone to- MEDICINE! I can't control her!"**_

"_**What do you need me to do?" I panicked.**_

"_**GIVE ME MORE… I just want you and your beautiful- GIVE ME MORE MEDICINE!"**_

"_**O-okay!" I took the bottle out of my pocket and opened the lid and put a large amount into her mouth. After fighting herself for a few more minutes, she started to doze off.**_

"_**Xi-Xion?" I shook her but she wouldn't wake up, "No! Who else will I have ice cream with?"**_

"Roxas!" Ventus groaned, "I know you actually didn't say that. Tell the actual story."

"Fine, fine…" Roxas gave up.

_**~flashback…~**_

_**She did fight herself for a few minutes, though. But then, she eventually gained control over her body.**_

"_**Th-thank you Roxas." She smiled up at me.**_

"_**No problem."**_

_**Jesse started to wake up then he pushed an emergency button. "What the fuck just happened?" He held his head in pain.**_

"_**Uh…" I was speechless.**_

_**A few guards came in to see why Jesse had pushed the button.**_

"_**What's going on in here?"One of them asked.**_

_**Xion and I stood all the way up and Xion spoke up, "…Well I-"**_

"_**I did it!" I interrupted her and she looked at me in shock for taking the blame, "I was… just so excited to see my cousin again."**_

"_**But Roxas," Jesse held a hand in his brown hair, "You just saw me the other day…"**_

"_**Uh… well, it was a day too long without you." I almost gagged at my line.**_

"_**Look, I know you're his cousin and all," A tall man with broad shoulders put his hand on my shoulder, "But, anything that poses as a threat to Jesse isn't aloud. Sorry, Kid, I'm gonna have to escort you back to where you came from.**_

"_**Wait!" Xion spoke up, "Can't I at least talk to him for five minutes."**_

_**The guard sighed and looked at his watch, "You have four."**_

"_**That's good enough for me." She nodded and took me by the hand and walked out.**_

_**The sun was starting to set; I looked out into the distance of the… trailer lot.**_

"_**Why did you do it?" Xion asked me, also looking out into the distance.**_

_**I shrugged, "You really wanted to meet my cousin."**_

_**She chuckled then turned to me then smiled and put her forehead on mine, "Thanks Roxas." She moved her lips closer and kissed mine.**_

_**I smiled back at her, "No problem."**_

_**She sighed and turned back and looked into the sunset, "So where will you go now?"**_

_**I let out a deep breathe, "Anywhere the wind takes me, Xi… Anywhere the wind takes me."**_

_**We sat there in silence for the next two minutes and the guards came out to take me back to Kairi's house.**_

_**As we walked off, I heard Xion call out to me, "Hey, Stranger."**_

_**I turned to her, "Yeah?"**_

_**She saluted to me, "Good luck."**_

_**I let out a small chuckle, "Thanks." And the guards took me away.**_

_**~end flashback…~**_

"Ohhh…" Ventus nodded his head "So _that's_ why you walked in here with a police officer."

Roxas rolled his eyes and lied down on the floor to wait for Terra and Aqua to stop kissing.

* * *

**So... this probably is not the best idea in the world but... more randomness! Yay for that? ...Maybe?**

**DeMoNiCaNgEl209: Thanks! Haha yes he has gay thoughts for both twins XD**

**Starlol9: Oh my god are you fucking psychic? I kind of hate you right now! Lol kidding I love you! :) But DAMN... that was actually the surprise... most of it, at least! You guessed it right! A sequel! I will be doing that. And THANK YOU!**

**PrincessJazmine4: okay, wait... before I reply to your review- Happy Belated Birthday! 13 is an awesome year for me! I hope your 13th year is awesome! (now to the reply) Just review when you can! Don't apologize! And I used to be a total Ven fangirl until I started liking Vani :3. But I still love Ven though!**

**OmegaStarShooter: I'm glad you like it! And Ven is sexy and he knows it! ^^**

**xXroxasloverXx: Haha Terra's not jealous now! He's just all over Aqua... it's actually getting ridiculous. And thank you so much! I'm glad this is your favorite!**

**Keyblader1997: Thank you! And yes I laughed a little bit when Axel failed at her name XD**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts **©**. All rights go to Square Enix and Disney.**_

_**Inspiration: Truth, Dare, DoubleDare, Kiss, Tell, or Marriage? by The Ladies Man**_

**Thanks again for reviewing! Thanks 1000 times more!  
**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)  
**


	17. FCNT: SoraxKairi

**The next tale I bring you; the second of three,**  
**Is a tale of a couple who each wield a Key.**

**One is called Kingdom, the other, Destiny's Embrace.**  
**They're summoned, instead of carried, so they won't be misplaced.**

**They walk in the Light.**  
**They battle the Dark.**  
**Heartless flee in fright**  
**When they see the two's spark.**

**Though time and time again, they will cause great conflict**  
**In the fanfiction world, you see, their relationship can afflict**

**The minds of great authors who try very hard**  
**To prove to those readers who're mentally scarred**  
**By yaoi and yuri and canons galore**  
**That Sora and Kairi are the leaders of this war.**

**This war they call "pairings" though, there is not a one leader, **  
**They're all very equal among each and every reader.**  
**Some prefer SoKai or SoRiku or RiKai.**  
**Some hate all three pairings, though with no alibi.**

**But no matter whether you loathe or love all three; **  
**Let's just sit back and enjoy this tale of the couple, who each wield a Key.**

_**T, D, DD, K, T, or P chapter 17—Filler Chapter Number two: SoraxKairi**_

_**~xXx**_Kairi_**xXx~**_

"What's wrong Kairi?" Amai asked her sister.

Kairi sat up from her previous slouched position then looked at Amai, "Sora's… gone."

"He is?" Amai's eyes widened, "Where'd he go?"

Kairi looked back down at her feet, "He's the new head ringmaster a Cirque Du Soleil…"

**(A/N: "Cirque Du Soleil" is a circus thingy in Las Vegas, Nevada.)**

"What? How?"

Kairi sighed, "Well…"

_**~ flashback~**_

_**After chapter 15 ended and Terra and Aqua kept kissing and kissing and kissing, Sora and I decided that we would kiss too.**_

"_**You're hair smells good." Sora complimented.**_

"_**Uhh… thanks?" I raised an eyebrow at him for breaking the kiss just for that.**_

"_**What kind of shampoo do you use?"**_

_**I stared at him for a while, then answered, "…Well if you must know; I use Garnier Fructis Daily Care Shampoo. I get an extra boost of strength and energy when it works deep to strengthen my hair and conditions the surface for a healthy shine. It's gentle enough for everyday use."**_

"_**Oh really? You know, I prefer Garnier Fructis Body Boost Shampoo. I get body and fullness that lasts all day. You know, it really lifts at the roots for full volume and strengths from the inside to create all-around body."**_

"_**Ooo, I can tell." I felt one of his spikes.**_

"_**See what I mean-"**_

"-What is the point of telling me this part of the story?" Amai asked Kairi.

"Amai," Kairi said calmly then raised her voice, "this is my story! MINE. I _WILL _tell you how I want to tell it!" Kairi yelled at Amai.

The whole room stopped what they were doing for a moment. Even Terra and Aqua stopped their heated make-out session for a moment to see why she was yelling… but only for a moment.

"What the fuck, Kairi? Don't talk to me like that when I didn't do anything to you." Amai looked at Kairi and so did the rest of the room.

"Uh…" Kairi nervously laughed, "S-Sorry I guess I'm just a little on edge since Sora isn't here…"

Amai rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Just tell me the rest of your story."

"Oooo! Kairi's telling a story?" Tidus asked, "I wanna hear a story!"

"I do too!"

"Me too!"

**Me three!**

"Story time! Story time!" Selphie cheered.

"Ugh, now look what you've done Amai." Kairi sighed.

"Don't put all of this on me!"

"What do we do now?" Kairi asked her, "I don't want to tell _everyone_ (except for the many readers who are reading this) my story!"

"Hm… Oh! I know! You could…" Amai leaned towards Kairi and whispered something to her.

"Oh yeah, good idea."

"Okay boys and girls," Amai started to announce, "Kairi's going to tell you a very special story filled with action, adventure, drama, fantasy… and even a little romance." She paused for a moment to build up suspense. "Kairi is going to tell you: The Story of the Pillsbury Dough Boy."

"Wait… the Pillsbury Dough Boy has a story?" Demyx asked.

"Of course he does! It's one of the most well-known stories in the Land of Kairi & Amai." Amai said then Kairi began to tell the story.

**-3 Minutes Later-**

"…And that's how Barrack Obama and Michael Phelps ended the Russian Revolution." Kairi ended.

Everyone applauded, "T-that was such a beautiful story, Kairi!" Pence whimpered and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Yeah."

"Beautiful!"

"It was great!"

"I loved it!"

Everyone agreed then started to go back and talk amongst themselves again.

"Wait; was that whole part just a filler within a filler?" Amai asked.

"I think so." Kairi thought about it, "(gasp!) Fillerception!"

"Anyways, can you tell me the reason why Sora is the head ringmaster at Cirque Du Soleil now?" Amai asked.

"Oh yeah, now after Sora and I stopped talking about our differences in shampoo, we decided to start to kiss again…"

_**~ flashback~**_

_**Ring Ring!**_

_**My phone started to ring. I looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was a blocked number. I answered the phone then got up to go to another side of the room so that I could hear whoever was on the other line better.**_

"**Hello Kairi."**_** A voice said.**_

"_**Uhm… hi. Who is this?"**_

_**The voice just sighed, **_**"Tell me, Kairi," **_**I started to hear some kind of sharpening noise,**_** "How's Amai?"**

"_**Who IS this?" I said a little louder, growing impatient.**_

"**Who I am is not of importance, Kairi. I'm more interested in you, Kairi."**

"_**Creep." I said then I hung up the phone and was about to put it down but then I heard the voice start to talk again.**_

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you, Kairi. Well, unless you don't want to live."**

"_**Who the hell is this and how the fuck are you still talking when I hung up the phone?!" I yelled into my phone that had a black screen.**_

"**Nevermind that, Kairi." **_**I shuddered at the person's overuse of my name,**_** "Just answer my first question, Kairi: How is Amai?"**

_**I was really starting to freak out and was going to throw my phone across the room but then the person warned me not to again,**_

"**I **_**really**_** wouldn't do that if I were you, Kairi. You see, there's a bomb that I have placed inside of your phone that will go off if it leaves from touching anything on your body."**

"_**Who ARE YOU? What do you want from me?!" I screamed in a whisper so that Sora and no one else could hear me.**_

"**I want to play a game."**_** They said, **_**"If you can't find the Key then everyone in this room will die from a toxic gas that they have already inhaled. If you win, then I will give you the antidote."**

"_**What the fuck is this?"**_

"**But if you don't believe what I say is true, then that is a choice that is made by you. I cannot control what path you choose, but by not believing me means that you choose to lose. But if you should decide to accept the words I say, then I have a clue for you on this fateful day. This is your one and only clue to finding the Key."**_** The person paused for a while. Nothing but small breaths could be heard on the other line. **_**"But, the clue won't be transmitted over the phone. Go outside to the field to receive your message… And one more thing, Kairi. You still haven't answered my question-"**

_**I pulled the phone away from my ear before the Voice could say anything else.**_

_**It was hard to believe what was going on. I didn't know who this person was. I didn't know why he was targeting us. But what it did know, is that I needed to save everything that I cared for. Oh, and of course I needed to save you guys too.**_

"Conceited bitch…" Amai mumbled and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, did you say something, Amai?" Kairi asked.

Amai shook her head, "Carry on with your story."

Kairi smiled, "Okay… where was I? Oh yeah," She cleared her throat, "So yes, I needed to save everything I cared about (which, of course, is me). But I knew I couldn't do it alone. I needed help…"

_**~flashback~**_

_**I put my phone in my pocket and walked back over to Sora who was (thankfully) taking off the gauze that made his hair look so terrible. I kept thinking of ways to **_**ease**_** the news of our potentially impending death to him. I had to be subtle so that he wouldn't freak out.**_

"_**SORA, OH MY GOD WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE."**_

"_**WHAT?" Sora almost choked on some water which he had somehow acquired.**_

"**_YES. WE'RE GONNA DIE AN AGONIZINGLY SLOW DEATH FROM A TOXIC GAS THAT HAS BEEN IN THE AIR EVER SINCE WE'VE STARTED TO PLAY THIS GAME._**_**"**_

"_**SERIOUSLY?!"**_

_**I nodded, "Yes Sora! And there's only one way to stop us from dying! So I need you to come with me outside and help me solve the riddle so that we can find a key!"**_

"_**Oh. Okay!" He happily agreed and took my outstretched hand to get off of the floor, "Let's go."**_

_**I was kind of disturbed on how he agreed so quickly, but I didn't question it. We walked outside without anyone noticing we were gone.**_

"_**Where do we have to go?" Sora asked as I closed the door behind us.**_

"_**Right there." I pointed to a silver box that I could barely see out in the middle of the field. "Come on, let's go."**_

_**Sora nodded and we walked over to the box.**_

_**We walked closer…**_

_**And closer…**_

_**And closer…**_

_**And closer…**_

_**And closer…**_

_**And closer…**_

_**And closer…**_

_**And closer…**_

_**And closer…**_

_**And closer…**_

"Kairi!" Amai whined.

"Okay, okay…"

_**~ flashback~**_

_**We approached the box and I motioned Sora to kneel down and open it (you know, just in case something jumped out and it would kill him instead of me.)**_

_**He unclasped the lock on the lid and lifted the top off of the box. Inside, was a glass bottle with something inside.**_

"_**How do we open it? We don't have a bottle opener." Sora asked.**_

_**I shook my head, "Do I seriously need to do all the work around here? Geez…" I sighed then took the bottle away from Sora so that I could smash it open on the side of the box. Sora then sifted through the broken ashen and foggy glass and retrieved a miniature sized piece of paper the color of a blood-shot eyeball.**_

"What? A blood-shot eyeball?" Amai asked.

"Yeah, it was really good description, wasn't it? Looks like that writing class I miserably failed in actually paid off."

"Uh… sure…"

"Anyways…"

_**~ flashback~**_

"_**What does it say?" I asked.**_

_**Sora cleared his throat to read it out loud,**_

_The second layer of Earth's atmosphere, towers just over a thousand feet.  
The place where you will find the key is on The City's street._

"_**So… what does that mean?" I asked.**_

"_**Well, I know that 'the second layer of Earth's atmosphere' is the Stratosphere. But… that's way past a thousand feet. Hmm…"**_

"_**Uh y-yeah." I played along even though I didn't know what he was talking about.**_

"_**But then, what about 'The City'? It's capitalized. It could be a typo…" Sora paused for a moment, "Or maybe, it's… intentional…"**_

_**I nodded, hoping he would get the answer soon.**_

_**Sora started mumbling something about spicy chips or something, and I was about to ask him what was taking so long but then he spoke out loud, "Aha! I've got it!" Sora raised his hand in the air.**_

"_**What, what? What'd you get? You figured it out?"**_

"_**See look. When it said 'towers just above a thousand feet' it couldn't possibly mean the actual Stratosphere. So that means we have to go to the next best thing: the Stratosphere hotel. "**_

"_**You mean the one in Las Vegas, Nevada?"**_

"_**Precisely. That building stands exactly 1,148 feet high. And since it said, 'the place where you will find the key is on The City's street' that must mean-"**_

"_**It's on Las Vegas Boulevard!" I finished his sentence, finally getting what he was talking about.**_

"_**Yeah!" He said and I held out my hand for a high-five but he ignored it and left me hanging and started to walk over to his motorcycle.**_

_**I walked over to him, "Since when have you had a car? Or a… motorcycle?"**_

_**He just shrugged, "Get on."**_

"_**O-okay." I was kind of nervous but I still got on regardless.**_

_**It took about thirty minutes to get there from Radiant Garden. It was a long ride, but we finally made it.**_

"_**Here it is: the Stratosphere Hotel." Sora announced as we got off his bike.**_

"_**I know this, Sora. I've been here before." I scoffed then started to walk towards the entrance of the building.**_

"Okay, so basically, we went inside and we went to the very top floor of the building and had this big show down with the 'crazed killer person'… yada yada yada. But then turned out that we were in no danger at all, it was just some crazy old Kingdom Hearts fan who likes to make prank calls on us for some reason…" Kairi explains.

"That's it?" Amai asked.

"Yeah. Go figure, right?"

"So you wasted my time by telling me a story a bunch of unnecessary details when you could have just told me THAT?"

"I told you that I would tell my story how I wanted it." Kairi simply replied.

Amai shook her head then leaned back and propped herself up with her arms. Then she remembered what the whole reason why she even stopped combing her loves hair just to see what was wrong with Kairi. "Wait, then how did Sora become the head ringmaster at Cirque Du Soleil?"

"Oh yeah. That part. Well, I guess, for some reason, it has always been his dream to be a ringmaster at a circus and apparently, Cirque Du Soleil was hiring 17 yr. old teenagers for the job. And since we were in Las Vegas… I guess he applied for the job and got."

"Huh." Amai sat back in her seat and shrugged.

"Yeah…" Kairi sighed.

_**~Somewhere out there…~**_

"Ahh, I'm so glad that I finally got away from Kairi." Sora stretched his hands in the air then leaned back down onto his towel which was sprawled out in the sand. "Psh, ringmaster at Cirque Du Soleil. I really have no idea how she actually bought that. But nevertheless…" He trailed off as he yawned and fell asleep on the beach.

* * *

**DeMoNiCaNgEl209: I am so glad you thought it was funny! ^^ And you almost got it right, the game is 358 / 2 Days. But who's checking, right?**

**Silver Dawn: Ah, being grounded sucks. And I hated all of the fillers in Bleach too. And the person at gamestop who was telling me that my pre-ordered was canceled or whatever, was being a real bitch -.- . Yeah, that wasn't the high point of my day that day but... you know, life goes on. Oh yeah and I think that by saying update soon is a bit cliche. But it's just something you say right before you sign off. (it does get a little old after a while too. But you're right, it is nice).**

**Starlol9: Hey girl! ^^ And yes, you were right. (but not all the way... hehehe.)**

**OmegaStarShooter14: Hahaa yeah its a filler. But the next chapter is the last one.. yay?**

**ascendingDeath: Aw man, I wish you would have told me those dares sooner. I bet I could have used them! But I already have the enging (for the most part) ready to be typed, but thank you anyways!**

**xXroxasloverXx: Hahaha, yeah. ^^**

**Guest/Anonymous (I yet and still have no idea what to put here!): Yeah, that's basically the same boat that I'm in T-T. Welcome to the club, want a cookie? :3 Haha and thank you.**

**PrincessWarrior3: My older cousin, Indigo (cool name, right?), used to be a Jesse McCartney fangirl too. Actually, she loved a whole bunch of boy singers too. Like 'N Sync and a bunch of other people.  
**

**Keyblader1997: Namine: Yay! I'm a favorite of someone! Me: Haha Thanks!**

**Omega01x: Nope, she's one of the last two people who haven't. Its gonna be her and Selphie last. And thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts **©**. All rights go to Square Enix and Disney.**_

_**Inspiration: Truth, Dare, DoubleDare, Kiss, Tell, or Marriage? by The Ladies Man**_

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


	18. FCNTH: AxelxLarxene

**The final filler I bring you, the last—but not least.  
Is of an odd couple: The Sadist and The Fiery Beast.**

**Not only are they odd; but also, unexpected.  
And surprising and peculiar and completely unsuspected.**

**But fate made it so, and they are happy, you see.  
And it just goes to show you, that Life's fruitful tree  
Can make any two creatures truly destined to be.  
So when you sit in your seat and stare at this screen  
And say, "I don't think Love is quite my cup of tea."  
Just remember: this couple was unexpected, even for me.**

**For I did not plan the story of The Sadist and The Fiery Beast.**

**So I say to you my fellow brothers and sisters of this world  
Whether your hair be long, short, straight, frizzy, bald, or curled:**

**Do not worry, do not fret  
Love can be waiting right at your doorstep.  
Love conquers all.  
Not a force can bring it down.  
For this couple would fall  
If it weren't for Love's strong ground.**

**I really do hope you'll understand this poem's small message,  
And start thinking about some very important life lessons.**

**But for now; it's time to enjoy this chapter I've prepared for you  
From The Fiery Beast's very odd point of view.**

_**T, D, DD, K, T, or P chapter 18—Filler Chapter Number Three: AxelxLarxene.**_

_**~xXx**_Axel_**xXx~**_

"What's wrong Axel?" Hayner asked Axel since there was no one else to ask him.

Axel sat up from his previous slouched position then looked at Hayner, "Larxene's… gone."

"She is?" Hayner's eyes widened, "Where'd she go?"

Axel looked back down at his feet, "She's in jail."

"What? How?"

Axel sighed, "Well…"

_**~f-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k~**_

_**Larxene and I were just snuggling and kissing while leaning against a wall in silence until Larxene decided to speak up.**_

"_**Axel, let's go for a walk." She suggested. But, knowing Larxene, it wasn't a suggestion, it was a demand.**_

"_**Yeah." I gave her the obvious answer.**_

_**I stood and stretched out my hand to her and she took it. We walked hand-in-hand over to the door so that we could take a stroll around town-**_

"-I feel like I should be interrupting your flashback right now for some reason…" Hayner said.

"Uhm…"

"Ah nevermind. Carry on."

"…Okay…?"

_**~f-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k~**_

_**When we got outside a dog came to us and started barking frantically.**_

"_**Oh hello Little Doggie." I greeted it.**_

"_**Bark Bark!" He barked.**_

"_**W-what's that boy?" I asked him.**_

"_**Bark Bark!"**_

"_**Little Timmy's stuck in the well?"**_

"_**Bark Bark!"**_

"_**Come on Larxene we have to go save Little Timmy!" I said and started to run off but she pulled my sleeve back to stop me.**_

"_**We don't even have wells in Radiant Garden, idiot!" She informed me.**_

"_**B-but Larxene, Little Timmy is stuck somewhere! That's what the dog just said."**_

"_**No, Axel. There is no Little Timmy."**_

"_**B-but!" She looked at me with an evil eye. "Okay okay…."**_

_**The dog began to whine then walked away pouting.**_

"_**Let's keep walking." Larxene said.**_

_**I just shrugged and grabbed her hand again to keep walking. I could hear a buzzing sound beside me. I looked over at what it was and saw that it was a bee.**_

"_**Buzzzzz~…" It buzzed.**_

_**I listened to it beside my ear and I could barely hear it buzz something.**_

"_**Bzzanger… Zzaxel… bzzanger…"**_

_**Hmm… 'bzzanger'. (Gasp!) Danger! That's what he had said. When I realized the words he spoke to me I shook Larxene's arm to warn her,**_

"_**Larxene, we're in danger!"**_

"_**What?! How?! What's happening?" She started to panic.**_

"_**That bee, right there." I pointed to it, "He told me that we're in danger!"**_

_**She dropped her shoulders in disbelief. "Axel, you're kidding right?"**_

"_**No! That's what he said! I'm serious!"**_

_**She sighed angrily, "Come on, Axel. Let's go." She grabbed my hand and we started to walk again. But, before we got very far, the bee had stung me on my wrist. Luckily, I had no feeling in the wrist because I messed up my nervous system a long time ago during the ol' annual Pyro Convention. Ah, good times, good times…**_

_**But anyways, something felt eerie about Radiant Garden today though. Something just wasn't right. We walked past a tree and one of the branches hit me in my face, causing me to turn my body and hold my cheek in pain.**_

"_**Ouch!" I felt the new scar on my cheek that was lightly bleeding, "Fucking tree…" I looked back over away from where I was currently facing and saw that Larxene had kept walking. I couldn't even see her figure walking in the distance.**_

_**I turned my head back over to the direction my body was facing. Suddenly, a mysterious fog descended and the sky started to dim and turn grey. I looked across the street and saw a man with a hat and a trench coat. He lifted his arm to point to somewhere. I looked in the direction he was pointing then suddenly was knocked back into reality.**_

"_**Axel. Axel! You okay? Come on, let's keep walking."Larxene said to me as she held her hand out to me after I hit my face on the branch.**_

_**(Gasp!) It was a… VISION. I had had a vision! That man was trying to tell me something!**_

"_**Larxene, let's walk over there." I pointed to the alley that the man in my vision was pointing to.**_

"_**Why? I don't want to walk into an alley."**_

"_**Because when… I hit the tree I… got a vision… and The Man… he pointed…" I tried to explain.**_

"_**Axel," Larxene scoffed, "You have got to stop trying to listen to random objects that come to you. The tree could never have given you a vision."**_

"_**B-but I know what I saw-"**_

_**She gave me another evil look.**_

_**I shook my head, "Okay Larxene…" I gave up, "but I know that something's up. And that dog and that bee and that tree were trying to tell me something."**_

"_**Do you hear yourself right now, Axel? Tch, come on." She grabbed my hand and we continued on our walk.**_

_**We probably walked for about ten minutes before Larxene's phone started to ring.**_

"_**Who's that?" I asked her.**_

_**She looked at her screen and her eyes widened, "No one! I-it's no one…" she laughed nervously and declined the call.**_

_**Yeah, something was definitely up.**_

"_**Larxene, who was it?" I almost demanded.**_

"_**Axel. It was nobody." She returned the harshness.**_

"_**No Larxene, WE'RE Nobodies." I pointed to us, "That wasn't a nobody. So, who was it?"**_

"_**NO ONE." She raised her voice.**_

"_**THEN WHY DID THE PHONE RING IF IT WAS NO ONE?" I started to raise my voice too.**_

"_**Axel," She said in an annoyed tone, "You're hearing things! First you thought a dog was telling you to get someone out of a well, then you hear bees talking to you, then you think that a tree gave you a vision, and now you think that my phone rang!"**_

"_**I know what I saw, Larxene. And I know that your phone just rang. Let me see it." I held my hand out to her.**_

"_**No." She said with an attitude and crossed her arms.**_

"_**Larxene. Let me see your phone." I repeated.**_

"_**No." She repeated.**_

_**I was starting to get frustrated so I reached towards her pocket to grab the phone but she moved out of the way.**_

"_**Stop it Axel." She warned me.**_

_**I grabbed her wrist so that she couldn't move out of the way any more. I went for her phone again but then she struggled out of my grip.**_

"_**Axel. STOP!" She kept struggling and screaming for me to stop but I kept going for her phone.**_

_**I had almost grabbed her phone when-**_

"_**Hey! Stop it right there!" I heard a voice shout behind me. I turned around to see a police officer getting out of his car.**_

"_**W-wait. No. It's not what it looks like, officer." I tried to explain to them.**_

"_**Ma'am, are you okay?" The police officer came up to Larxene.**_

"…_**Yeah. We're just fine. We were just having a small altercation, right Axel?" Larxene asked.**_

"_**R-right! There's nothing bad happening, I'm not beating her… I-I'm not Chris Brown or anything… And she's not Rihanna." I laughed nervously. The police man looked at me in a weird way. I started to get scared, "I mean, don't get the wrong idea, not that there's anything wrong with them because of there race. Its just the whole **_**hitting**_** part that we aren't doing. I-I mean, I love black people! I have loads of black friends! In fact, I'm 1/64**__**th**__** black! Y-yeah…"**_

(A/N: Oh man, Axel's one of THOSE awkward people. (you know which ones I'm talking about). But no offense to _**ANYONE**_. Because we're all equal and-…and I _**really **_should stop talking! Oh my gosh…)

"Oh god, Axel, did you seriously say that?" Hayner asked.

"Y-yeah."

"Why would you say that?!"

"Hey! I was nervous, okay? I've never been in that type in situation before!"

"Axel, that was kind of rude…"

"Yeah. I know. It was…"

Hayner shook his head, "Get on with your story."

"Okay…"

_**~f-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k~**_

_**Larxene hit me in the back of my head, "Shut the hell up you idiot!"**_

"_**Are you sure you guys are okay?" The officer double-checked.**_

"_**We're fine, officer… Douche?" She looked as his nametag, "You're name is 'Douche'?"**_

"_**Yeah, gotta problem with it?"**_

_**Larxene burst out in laughter, "What's your last name, 'Bag'?"**_

_**I started to laugh with her. It was just so funny! I mean, who name's their kid 'Douche'?**_

"_**No, my last name is Bayg." He said proudly.**_

"_**That sounds just like bag!" Larxene laughed again.**_

_**I could tell that the officer was starting to get a little hurt by our laughter so I stopped. But Larxene kept on laughing.**_

"_**Uh… Larxene…" I tried to calm her down, "Heh. Babe, maybe we shouldn't keep on-"**_

_**She started to laugh even more heartily. I saw the officer's eyes twitch and I knew he was getting mad.**_

"_**Larxene, stop laughing!" I tried to hold her so that she would stop moving so much, but she just swatted my hands away.**_

"_**You must've had a shitty life growing up!"**_

_**There. That was the officer's boiling point. She had really pissed him off. He grabbed some hand-cuffs from off his belt and began to Mirandize her.**_

"He did WHAT to her?!" Hayner asked.

"He Mirandized her."

"And you just sat there and let him do _things_ to her?!"

"Yeah. Why? What's wrong with that?"

"That's just sick, Axel."

"What do you mean? All he did was Mirandize her."

"Stop saying that!"

"What's wrong with saying _Mirandize_? Mirandize, Mirandize, _**Mirandize**_." Axel repeated himself.

"STOP!"

"Calm down, Hayner!" Axel laughed, "Mirandize just mean that he did that whole, 'You have the right to remain silent,' thing. It's not dirty!"

"O-oh… Okay." Hayner said quietly and began to lightly laugh, "Heh… Mirandize is a pretty funny word, though."

Axel chuckled, "Yeah, it is, isn't it?"

Hayner started to laugh a little louder, "Haha, yeah… But finish your story."

"Okay."

_**~f-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k~**_

"_**Hey! What're you doing?!" Larxene asked when he put her in the police car.**_

"_**No one makes fun of Officer Douche Bayg. Not anymore." He said and got into the front seat.**_

"_**Axel!" Larxene called to me.**_

"_**Larxene! I'm coming for you!" I called to her. Luckily, the police station was right across the street from where we were at.**_

_**I ran into the police station to see if I could bail Larxene out.**_

"_**Your girlfriend has been charged with 18 counts of first degree…" Some person said a bunch of legal stuff that I knew wasn't true. I guess Officer Douch Bayg was really pissed. "Her sentence is 2 days in jail, and a $10,000 bail."**_

"_**WHAT?!" I yelled at her. "How is that even possible?!"**_

"_**Sorry sir, what's done is done."**_

"_**This system's messed up!" I said and was about to walk out of the building but the person stopped me.**_

"_**Here are her belongings, if you want them." She set a plastic Ziplock bag on the desk that had Larxene's phone and house keys inside.**_

"_**Whatever…" I said and grabbed them then walked out of the room.  
**_

_**~E-n-d_F-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k! ~**_

"Aaannnd, here we are." Axel said then sighed again.

"Hm… interesting." Hayner nodded. "Hey, maybe you should check her phone to see who it was that called her earlier."

"Oh yeah, good idea." Axel said then looked inside Larxene's phone. "Huh."

"What?" Hayner asked.

"She doesn't have any recent calls since yesterday…"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah… Hm. Maybe I **_was_** just seeing things."

"Axel,"

"Yeah, Hayner?"

"You're stupid." He sighed then turned back around to talk to Olette.

* * *

**Tonstaaar: I'm glad you reviewed, lol! And yes, I knew that the Olympics were being held in London. And you were _competing_ in the _OLYMPICS? _That's so cool! What sport were you competing in?!**

**DeMoNiCaNgEl209****: (****I don't know why, but this stupid thing isn't letting me underline your name)They are an _uberly__ epic _team. And thanks! But don't be jealous, I'm not all _that_ funny... And I was going to do VanixMiMi but I got this idea out of the blue so I did it.**

**musicbox: Thanks for reviewing! And why cookies and Chocolate Cake? Why not... chocolate cheese? XD Kairi's a weirdo, I definitely wouldn't believe Sora if he told me that dumb lie. And don't worry about random reviews, I leave them all the time! Haha yes my nickname is MiMi. And a lot of other things, too. But mostly MiMi. But that's cool how we have the same nickname!  
**

**Starlol9: Prank calls are awesome! Especially if it would be with KH. And that's cool! I hope you enjoy your time in France! And you're welcome!  
**

**OmegaStarShooter14: It's not the end of the whole story, just the fillers. Haha and thanks! I really hope you'll enjoy the _real _last chapter which will be updated... I don't know when. o.O**

**Jenny Harris: Next chapter they will be back in motion. Sorry! It's just that Terra and Aqua are being gross.**

**Guest/Anonymous 1: Ahh! You're comment made me laugh. That was a win right there. Win. But sorry, they are _supposedly _virgins right now, so we can't do that. And plus, we're in a T-rated fiction. Terra and Aqua's un-explained dry sex is about reaching the limit. But thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest/Anonymous 2: I hope you kept reading until this chapter! And thanks!  
**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts **©**. All rights go to Square Enix and Disney.**_

_**Inspiration: Truth, Dare, DoubleDare, Kiss, Tell, or Marriage? by The Ladies Man**_

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)  
**


	19. Holy Fucknuts, an Actual Chapter!

_**T, D, DD, K, T, or P chapter 19: Holy Fucknuts, an Actual Chapter!**_

Previously on T, D, DD, K, T, or P:

_"Oh Terra…" Aqua said then sat back down next to him, "You don't have to feel jealous of that delicious, sexy, hott…. amazing… beautiful… sexy… Uh… what were we talking about…?"_

_"Aqua~!" Terra groaned and whined at the same time._

_"Oh yeah. Anyways, Ven may be delicious, but you don't have to feel jealous…"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because, you're…" Aqua leaned into his ear and whispered something inaudible to anyone else except for those two._

_Terra's face heated up and he smiled, "Well, if you put it that way…" He said then started to kiss her. The kissing started to turn into groping and then the two started to stand up and Terra's shirt managed to come off. Soon after, they were pushing each other against the wall and…_

_**Hey! You guys take that outside. Narrating this is getting awkward… and we're in a T-rated fiction! So stop that.**_

_Before Terra and Aqua knew it, they had pushed each other to the door. Aqua took the initiative (while still kissing Terra) and opened the door so that they could walk out of the house._

_"W-wait! Terra never got a chance to play!" Tidus remembered._

_**Oh don't worry, they'll be back…**_

_"O-okay…"_

_By this time, Fuu was able to fight off the fangirls and put them in there places._

_"Th-thank you Fuu." Ventus gasped for air._

_"No problem." She smiled and gave Ventus a hug._

_Then, Terra and Aqua walked back into the house, messy hair and all, and sat down in their seats._

_"Uhm… Aqua, it's you're turn." Demyx reminded._

_"Hm?"She asked, giggling at Terra whispering in here ear. Then she realized what he meant, "Oh. Okay."_

_Aqua stood up from her seat and Terra grabbed her hand. "I'll miss you." He blew a kiss to her._

_"Awww! I'll miss you too!" She smiled and walked to the middle of the circle, still looking at Terra._

_"But… she's right there-" Vanitas was going to say but then the author shushed him._

_**Let's just let them have there moment…**_

_"Okay…" He mumbled, still kind of sad from last chapter._

_"I'll do a kiss." Aqua said then spun the bottle._

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin…_

_Terra._

_You can just use your imagination on what happened next…_

_(followed by pointless filler episodes)_

**Are you guys done kissing yet?!** The author asked Terra and Aqua.

Her question was answered by the sound of content moaning coming from the smitten lovers.

**You guys have literally been kissing for over 5 hours. We've lost 3 characters. We've been through 3 whole chapters. And you've been in front of us. The. Whole. Time! Ew, that's just disgusting.**

"We…don't…care…" Aqua moaned in between kisses.

Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"Author~," Selphie whined, "Isn't there something you could do to stop Terra from shoving his tongue down Aqua's throat for one second so that he can spin the bottle?"

**Uh…well…**

Just then, Xion walked in through the door crying. Roxas rushed to her side to comfort her.

"Xion, what's wrong, babe?" He cradled her in his arms.

"Th-they killed him…" She sniffled in a whisper.

"What?" Roxas could barely hear her.

"They killed him!" She said louder.

"K-killed who?"

"Jesse! They killed him!" She began to cry again.

"W…w…w-what…?" Roxas said in disbelief.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Ventus walked over to the two over at the door.

"You're not serious, are you?" Roxas whimpered.

"Serious about what?" Ventus asked.

"Y-yeah. He got killed." Xion answered Roxas' question.

"Whaaat? Who got killed?" Ventus said, feeling left out of the conversation he wasn't even invited into.

"W-what happened?!" Roxas was on the verge of tears.

"I-I don't want to talk about it…" Xion sobbed.

"H-he couldn't have…you're kidding. You have to be…" Roxas shook his head.

"I'm not kidding, Roxas! They killed him…"

**(A/N: Geez... Roxas has dealt with two deaths in one day. Tough life…)**

"Killed who?" Ventus asked, getting impatient, "Who got killed!?"

"I-I guess… s-someone… k-killed our… killed our… killed our…"

"Kill our…?" Ventus nodded his head.

"Killed our cousin…"

"Hey, what's going on with you guys over there?" Demyx asked and stood up to walk over to the three.

"Fuck, Roxas. Are you guys serious?" Ventus said with his voice cracking.

"That's what Xion just said…"

"What happened?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Everyone else (except for Terra and Aqua because they were doing dirty things) became intrigued into their conversation.

"I-in Ch… ch…. Chernobyl Diaries. Jesse got killed off…" Xion explained.

Everyone did a major face palm. Even me.

"Aw fucking… [bleep] [bleep] [bleep]… That's just… [bleep]." Ventus started to swear. "Xion! You really had me scared!"

"What?! Seeing him dying in a movie theater is just as scary as him actually dying! Or at least for me it is…" She cried again.

Roxas held her and shushed her, "Shh shhh shhhh… it's okay Xion. He's not really dead."

"Buwt it jwust huwrts sow bwad…" She whined in a baby-voice.

"Come on," He said in a comforting voice, "Let's go sit back down over there." He guided them over their seat on the floor.

Ventus sat back down next to Fuu and Demyx next to Namine.

**Uh… okay?**

_**~Meanwhile: Axel on the phone with Larxene for her one phone call…~**_

"Larxene! You used your one phone call for m-me?" Axel asked, tearing up, "I'm so… flattered!"

"_Yeah, yeah whatever…"_ She mumbled on the phone, _"But Axel, I need you to tell the author to get-"_

"-Larxene… w-what time is it where you are? I miss you more than anything."

"_Axel, what are you talking about-"_

"Back at home, you feel so far. Waitin' for the phone to ring…"

"_Axel. Put the author on the phone-"_

"It's gettin' lonely livin' upside down. I don't even want to be in this town. Tryin' to figure out your time zone's makin' me crazy!"

"_Axel, I'm right down the street! Now just put the author-"_

Axel started to break out in song, "You say good morning when it's midnight! Going out of my head! Alone in this bed I wake up to your sunset! And it's driving me mad, I miss you so bad! And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged! Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged! Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged! !"

"_**AXEL!**_" Larxene then yelled over the phone, _"Put the author on the fucking phone!"_

"Buwaawaahh!" Axel said, taken aback, "Okay, okay… Author, phone for you!"

Axel went over to MiMi and gave her the phone. The author nodded her head to Larxene's talking then started to get mad for some reason.

**No, I don't care if it is little or not cost to me! I don't need Life Insurance! Sheesh!** She hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Vanitas asked.

**Oh, Larxene just wanted me to use my powers to get her out of jail.**

"Then why was she selling life insurance?"

**Life insurance? Larxene wasn't selling life insurance. How could she do that when she's in jail, silly? Where did you get that idea?**

"Because… you just-! …nevermind…"

"So… how are we gonna get them away from each other?" Selphie asked.

**Well first wee need to get Sora and Larxene back.**

POOF! The two were poofed back into the room right next to their companions of the opposite gender.

"Sora!" Kairi cried and glomped Sora, making him fall back onto the floor. She kept crying. "You're back! I thought you were never, _EVER_ gonna come back!"

"Kairi, (in our time) it's only been a few hours…"

"But it felt like an ETERNITY without you!" She cried even harder, tears soaking Sora's Hawaiian shirt. She hugged him even harder.

He barely hugged her back, and patted her lightly, "Uh… there there…"

"Uh… Larxene. I'm sorry I got you into jail-"

"I DON'T even want to talk about it. Let's never speak of that moment again."

"But-… okay." Axel sat quietly with his head down.

Now, after several days of late updates , and three dreadful filler chapters of painful and pure nonsense…

Terra and Aqua.

Have…

Finally…

Finished…

Kissing!

"Ahh… what's going on? We still playin' the game?" Terra sat up from his position, ruffled his hair a bit.

"Oh my god, stop the presses! They are actually finished! I repeat, they are actually finished!" Tidus cried out to the skies. Flailing his arms outward as he stood on his knees. "YES!"

Everyone ignored him.

**Yeah we're still playing. We were just waiting for you guys.**

"Oh… really? Well then, it's my turn right?"

"Yes, Terra." Namine said, getting annoyed.

"Okay, well I think that I will do a Truth…"

"Finally." Everyone let out a breath of relief.

"AND a dare." He finished.

"What?" Namine and Selphie said at the same time.

"So wait… you can do more than one thing?" Riku asked.

**Yeah, of course you can.**

Riku had a complete shocked look on his face, "Whaaat…?"

**Mmhmm.**

"Seriously?!" Everyone in the room said.

**I think I've made this pretty darn clear.**

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS BEFORE? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY MORE TIMES I COULD HAVE GOTTEN PAYBACK ON ROXAS XION?!" Riku yelled.

"YEAH!" Vanitas chimed in, "DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES MORE TIMES I COULD HAVE FUFILLED MY SEXUAL FANTASIES WITH AMAI?!"

"YEAH!" Hayner also yelled. "AND DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY MORE TIMES I COULD HAVE GOTTEN AXEL TO TELL US ABOUT _**HIS**_ SEXUAL FANTASIES WITH _ROXAS_?!"

"YEAH- wait… what?" Axel said.

Roxas fainted again.

**Ahh! Everyone calm down… There are so many things we could have done differently. I mean, could have made Tidus dare me to hug Vani a bunch more times too.**

"MiMi. You don't have to be dared to hug me. You can hug me anytime you want!" Vanitas informed the author.

**R-really…?**

"Of course!"

**Oh, Vani!**

"Oh MiMi-"

"Waaaiit. Stop right there. We're not gonna have another Terra and Aqua moment." Ventus said, stopping the two from hugging each other in slow motion.

**Ew, Ven. We aren't **_**that**_** close. That was just… too far.**

"Yeah, but still… We need to start the game already. We're already seven pages in!"

**Okay then, Terra. Spin the bottle.**

"Heh, okay." Terra shook his head at their craziness. "So yeah, Truth and Dare…" He walked to the middle of the circle.

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin…_

Selphie

"Aww man… I don't wanna do a truth and a dare." Selphie pouted.

"Well, like the author, I don't need to take five hours to think of something for you. For your Truth, I'm just gonna go with the simple 'Who do you like'?"

Selphie seemed surprised by his question. And she didn't want to answer his question because of the answer.

For her True Love…

her Cherie Amour…

her One And Only…

…

…

…

…was in this very room.

What ever was she going to do?

"N-no…" She said, "I can't… I don't wanna…"

"Come on Selphie. I think that by now you should know that you have to answer it."

"O-okay…" She mumbled, then spoke quietly, "Uh... t-the guy I like…."

"I can't here you! Speak louder!" Larxene said with an evil smirk.

Selphie sighed, then spoke louder, "The guy I like is… is… is…"

Everyone knew who they expected it to be.

"Pence."

Wait, what? Pence?

"YES! I KNEW IT PENCE! HAYNER, YOU OWE ME 800 MUNNY!" Tidus jumped up and down.

"You like Pence?" Olette asked.

"You _don't_ like Selphie?" Terra asked Tidus.

"Ew. No, why would I like her?" Tidus asked.

"Because it just seemed like the author was planning to get you guys together this whole time!" Hayner said.

"Nooo… I don't like Selphie. I like _Yuna_."

"Yuna? You mean that pixie?"

"Yeah she's so _cute_, isn't she? Just a pure beauty."

"But… how would that work when she's so… tiny?"

Tidus shrugged, "I dunno… but the heart wants what the heart wants. And my heart wants _her_."

"Selphie… I'm touched. I really am. But… my heart belongs to another." Pence said.

"W-what…?" Selphie asked.

"Yes… my heart belongs to… to… to…"

Everyone waited for his answer.

"Maleficent."

Almost everyone flew back out of there seats in shock.

"MALEFICENT?! WHAT?"

**So Selphie wants Pence, Pence wants Maleficent… and Tidus wants a pixie. Something is wrong with this picture.**

"Yes. It is true. I, Pence, love Maleficent! And I refuse to deny my love any longer!"

"This is crazy…" Selphie said, feeling the pain of rejection. "I lost Pence to… Maleficent. MALEFICENT."

"It'll be okay, Selphie. I feel your pain." Demyx comforted her.

"You lost Pence to Maleficent, too?"

"Er… well, no. But I just… feel your pain."

Selphie shook her head and walked back over to her place in the circle. "What is my dare, Terra?"

Terra started to feel bad for Selphie. I mean, rejection hurts. So he decided to give her an easy dare. "Selphie, I dare you to… spin the bottle so that you can get on with your next turn."

"R-really…? You aren't gonna make me do something terrible?"

Terra smiled. "Nah."

"Thanks Terra." Selphie smiled back and walked to the center of the circle.

"Wait," Axel said, "Is there any point to spinning when we only have one person left?"

**Actually… No. No there isn't.**

"Axel," Larxene said, shocked, "I think that was the smartest thing that I have ever heard you say." She wiped a tear from her eye.

Everyone looked at Namine, who was getting kind of nervous from being under the spotlight.

"Hm. Namine… I think… I want you to do…" Selphie thought.

And thought

And thought.

And thought.

And thought.

And thought.

And thought.

And thought.

And thought.

And thought.

And thought.

And thought.

And thought.

"You have to do a Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Tell, AND a Promise!"

* * *

**How many of you guys saw that coming when I said you could do more than one dare? XD**

**I want to say THANK YOU to _Jenny Harris_ for being the 100th reviewer! And I also want to say THANK YOU TO EVERYONE who read and reviewed this story to help me get to 100! I hope you guys stick around for my future comedy stories!**

**Oh yeah, and the song Axel broke out into was "_Jet Lag_" by _Simple Plan ft. Natasha Bedingfield_.**

**Starlol9: You're #99! Thanks! And I'm sorry if you didn't enjoy France. But cool! You gotta tan!**

**Jenny Harris: Congratulations! 100th Reviewer! And sorry, Namine's turn is the last turn. And no, sorry me no like pumpkin pie. I prefer sweet potato.  
**

**OmegaStarShooter14: He really is a dumbass! I mean, he was breaking out in song when she was in jail.**

**ascendingDeath: Lol! That phone call made me laugh! :D Thanks! And tell your OC that I said thanks too!  
**

**musicbox: Haha. Okay. Thanks!**

**DeMoNiCaNgEl209: Damn, I wish my name did that! I so glad you laughed, because I was almost sure that people weren't going to. And I can't give you spoilers! You're going to have to wait for the VanixMiMi.  
**

**mystery8icarus: Yeah, just what ARE we gonna do with Axel? And Namine's going last! And cool, you got an account!  
**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**So, there have been rumors of a sequel for this story brewing about.**

**Well, they AREN'T true! Nope. That's just too much work for me. :O**

**Kidding.**

**That's the _surprise_ for the _100 reviews._ A sequel to T, D, DD, K, T, or P. But! That isn't all! For a limited time only, you can two surprises for the price of one! You see, Amai and I have been feeling kind of lonely since we're the only non-original Kingdom Hearts characters in this story. So...**

**You can be in the next **_**T, D, DD, K, T, or P**_**! Oh my god, yes you can! So, all I ask is that you review or PM and tell me if you want to be in it! And don't worry, I won't make you crazy like Amai (unless you want to be). ****But, there is a catch. We can't have too much of an OC overload so I'm only gonna take a few people (at most, 3). **

**So, do I have any takers? Is there anyone out there who wants to be in my next story? Or am I making an unnecessarily long A/N for no reason? I hope not.**

**I will try to get the last chapter up soon! So go ahead and review! :D**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


	20. The End of the Beginning…or something

** IN A WORLD…**

* * *

**WHERE ****TWILIGHT**** ISN'T REFERENCED TO A **_T O W_ _N_** ANY MORE…**

* * *

**WHERE ****LIGHT**** AND ****DARK**** AREN'T REALLY **_O N E-I N-T H E-S A M E_**…**

* * *

**WHERE ****DAWN**** IS MOSTLY REFERENCED TO SOME **_B O O K_** INSIDE OF A CERTAIN TRILOGY…**

* * *

**WHERE ALL HOPE HAS BEEN LOST FOR THE CHOICES IN ENTERTAINMENT FOR GENERATIONS **_X-Z_**…**

* * *

**WHERE FINDING SOMETHING TO LAUGH ABOUT IS BECOMING A TASK, INSTEAD OF AN INVOLUNTARY **_I-M-P-U-L-S-E_**…**

* * *

**THIS STORY. WAS BORN.**

* * *

**AND HERE IT IS:**

* * *

**THE **_**FINAL CHAPTER**_** OF TRUTH, DARE, DOUBLE DARE, KISS, TELL, OR PROMISE.**

* * *

**GET READY...**

* * *

**BECAUSE IT'S COMING AT YOU...**

* * *

**RIGHT NOW...**

* * *

**AT THIS VERY MOMENT...**

* * *

**WAIT FOR IT...**

* * *

**WAIT FOR IT...**

* * *

**WAIT FOR IT...**

* * *

**IT'S ALMOST HERE...**

* * *

**AND HERE IT IS.**

* * *

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN,**

* * *

**PLEASE ENJOY THIS FINAL CHAPTER!**

* * *

**…Right after these special messages from our sponsors:**

* * *

**Serinaba (Etiamdeteriorantin)**** ®:**

**Depression hurts.**

**Serinaba can help.**

_WARNING: _**  
Do not take this Clinical Depression medication if you are nursing or pregnant. Side affects may include:**

Nausea, pain in your upper stomach, itching, loss of appetite, dark urine, clay-colored stools, jaundice, feeling like you might pass out, agitation, hallucinations, fever, fast heart rate, overactive reflexes, very stiff muscles, high fever, sweating, confusion, fast or uneven heartbeats, tremors, easy bruising, unusual bleeding, painful or difficult urination, headache, trouble concentrating, memory problems, weakness, feeling unsteady, loss of coordination, fainting, seizure, shallow breathing or breathing that stops, severe skin reaction, fever, sore throat, swelling in your face or tongue, burning in your eyes, skin pain, followed by a red or purple skin rash that spreads and causes blistering and peeling, dry mouth, drowsiness, tired feeling, mild nausea or loss of appetite, or constipation.

**Ask your doctor about taking Serinaba. Because…**

**Depression hurts. And We can help. **

* * *

**This story was also brought to you by the letter **_7_**.**

* * *

**Please prepare yourself for this last chapter. Because _shit's about to go down_.**

* * *

_**T, D, DD, K, T, or P chapter 20: The End of the Beginning…or something.**_

Previously on T, D, DD, K, T, or P:

_**So Selphie wants Pence, Pence wants Maleficent… and Tidus wants a pixie. Something is wrong with this picture.**_

_"Yes. It is true. I, Pence, love Maleficent! And I refuse to deny my love any longer!"_

_"This is crazy…" Selphie said, feeling the pain of rejection. "I lost Pence to… Maleficent. MALEFICENT."_

_"It'll be okay, Selphie. I feel your pain." Demyx comforted her._

_"You lost Pence to Maleficent, too?"_

_"Er… well, no. But I just… feel your pain."_

_Selphie shook her head and walked back over to her place in the circle. "What is my dare, Terra?"_

_Terra started to feel bad for Selphie. I mean, rejection hurts. So he decided to give her an easy dare. "Selphie, I dare you to… spin the bottle so that you can get on with your next turn."_

_"R-really…? You aren't gonna make me do something terrible?"_

_Terra smiled. "Nah."_

_"Thanks Terra." Selphie smiled back and walked to the center of the circle._

_"Wait," Axel said, "Is there any point to spinning when we only have one person left?"_

_**Actually… No. No there isn't.**_

_"Axel," Larxene said, shocked, "I think that was the smartest thing that I have ever heard you say." She wiped a tear from her eye._

_Everyone looked at Namine, who was getting kind of nervous from being under the spotlight._

_"Hm. Namine… I think… I want you to do…" Selphie thought._

_And thought_

_And thought._

_And thought._

_And thought._

_And thought._

_And thought._

_And thought._

_And thought._

_And thought._

_And thought._

_And thought._

_And thought._

_"You have to do a Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Tell, AND a Promise!"_

"…You've gotta be fucking shitting me."

"Woah Namine, I thought you didn't know what those words meant." Demyx said.

Namine ignored him. "No, seriously have to be bleep bleep bleeping bleep bleep bleeping me."

"Uh… Namine, you know you're not even being bleeped out…right?"

"Shut up, Riku!" Namine screamed. "Selphie, you're not serious. You can't be. You HAVE to be kidding. There's just no possible way you aren't kidding."

"Okay, okay, you got me Namine. I was kidding. I'm not making you do a Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Tell, and a Promise…" Selphie said.

"Oh thank God-"

"-You have to do TWO Truths, Dares, Doubles Dares… blurbidy bleh blah blah blahs…"

"SELPHIE~!" Namine whined.

"Ha! I'm just kidding. You only have to do a Double Dare."

"…Well, I guess that's a little better."

"Kidding again! You do still have to do the whole list of things."

"SELPHIE."

"Aw, just kidding, Namine. I would never make you do that." Selphie laughed.

"Okay, so what do I have to do then-?"

"Just kidding! Again! Oh my god Namine! You fall for everything!" Selphie started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Demyx." Namine gritted through her teeth.

"Y-yes?"

"I'm going to kill her."

"I know, Namine. I know."

"SELPHIE! YOU BLEEPING BLEEP BLEEP BLEEPING BLEEP!"

"Still not being censored…" Riku mumbled.

Namine was going to go over to fight Selphie, but Demyx held her… wait no. Demyx isn't holding her back… What? Er, someone should go get Namine before she gets Selphie!

"Save me Author!"

**I'm going back into the kitchen to type. You guys are too weird.**

And with that, the author was gone.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Selphie screamed as Namine began to choke her very harshly.

"Hey, why aren't you going with the Author?" Demyx asked, ignoring Selphie. Everyone nodded their head in agreement with his question.

Vanitas' eye twitched. "You know what? I'm tired of this. TIRED. Just because I like MiMi doesn't mean I have to be around her 24/7! Sheesh!"

"Okay, sorry. I was just-"

"And you know what else? What the hell is up with all these chapters about me?! First, it was that one where I was high. Then, there was the time I was daring Amai. And then, there was the time where Selphie told the author I liked her! I just need some space people. PLEASE."

"Vanitas, nevermind I even asked-"

"I've just never felt so… EXPOSED. I have feelings too, you know!"

"Vanitas. Nevermind."

"And you ALSO know what else?"

"No. And I don't want to."

"I hate being stuck in this friend zone with MiMi. She's always like 'Oh I'm dating myself, so we can't be together, _even though that sentence doesn't make any type of sense'_!"

"Vanitas-"

"Then I'm like, 'What the _fuck__'_."

"Shut up-"

"She just makes no sense."

"I-"

"You know what I'm gonna do?"

"I **DON'T** care."

"I'm going to go."

"Good for you."

"I'm going to go and type my OWN FanFiction. Things will work out how _I_ want it to. And no one can try to stop me!"

"Wasn't planning on it."

"GOODDAY."

"Uhm…"

"I SAID GOODDAY!" Vanitas stomped out of the house and slammed the door behind him.

"Uh… okay."

"Hey. You two. Stop it." Axel turned his attention to the two girls and commanded them. He went over to Namine from behind and grabbed her by her upper-waist and slung her over his shoulder.

"Let me go, Axel!"

"And what if I don't?"

Namine let out a huff. Selphie held her head in pain.

"It seems like there is some unwanted tension between you two. Tension that shouldn't be here while we're playing this game." Axel stated.

Selphie started to stare off into the distance, recalling a time of yesteryear. "Well, it all started last year…"

_**~Flashback! ~**_

_**You see, we used to be the bestest of friends—Namine and I. Like two peas in a pod. Like a bird and its feathers. Like the ocean and waves. You couldn't have one without the other.**_

"Selphie, we were _**nothing**_ like that. I barely even knew you until we started to play this game." Namine interrupted.

"Whatever just let me tell my story!"

"**NO**. No more flashbacks! Especially ones that aren't even real!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop it you guys!" Axel came into their conversation. "You guys need to stop fighting."

"But, Axel. I don't want to do the whole list of things." Namine whined.

"Well too bad, it's my turn, so you have to do whatever I say you'll have to do." Selphie said.

"SELPHIE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Namine began to struggle to get away from Axel.

"You know what I think? I think you two should stop fighting and settle this like real men do…" Tidus stood up and went over to them.

"But… Tidus, we're not men-"

"You guys need to do Rock, Paper, Scissors." He finished his sentence. "If Selphie wins, Namine will stop fighting her and do everything Selphie says she has to do."

"How in the hell is playing Rock, Paper, Scissors even remotely manly?" Hayner asked.

"Back in my day, we called Rock, Paper, Scissors; 'Quartz, Parchment, Shears'." Terra said.

Everyone looked at Terra the same face they gave Axel at the beginning of the game.

"…How old are you anyways?" Sora asked.

"Huh. I… I… I don't even know." Terra replied.

"Ha. I win!" Namine cheered at the end of their round that they had began.

"No you didn't. Paper beats rock!" Selphie argued.

"How the hell does paper beat rock?!"

"I don't know. But it has always been that way. We go one more time. Best 2 out of 3."

"Ugh. Fine."

**-1 round of Rock, Paper, Scissors later-**

"YES! I WON! I REALLY WON!" Selphie did a happy dance.

"NO. THAT'S NOT FAIR. I ALREADY WON LAST TIME."

"YES IT IS FAIR."

"NO IT'S NOT."

"YES. IT. IS."

"NO. IT'S. NOT."

"STOP ARGUING!"

"**NO**!"

"NOT UNTIL NAMINE ADMITS THAT I WON."

"NOT UNTIL SELPHIE ADMITS THAT THIS ISN'T FAIR."

"AQUA, HOW OLD AM I?!"

"WHY IS EVERYBODY YELLING?"

"GRRR SELPHIE!"

"GRRR NAMINE!"

"WHO AM I, AQUA? _WHO_?!"

"WE NEED THE AUTHOR!"

"I NEED TO **FIND** MYSELF!"

"_**AUTHOOOOOOR**_!"

**Ahh… what? What do you want? **The author came out of the kitchen holding her ear in pain.

Everyone is going crazy without you being here, I told her.

**What is the problem?**

"Well," Amai started to explain, "Namine and Selphie keep arguing, Vanitas left, Terra is having an identity crisis, and everyone keeps yelling."

**Why are Namine and Selphie arguing?**

"Because Namine doesn't want to what Selphie wants her to do."

**Namine, you of all people should know the drill with this.**

"B-but, Author~!"

**I'm sorry, Nams. I really am.**

"F-fine…" Namine whimpered. Then she turned to Selphie and sighed. "Selphie (sigh)… tellmewhatthetruthdardoubled arekisstellandpromise is…" She said really fast.

"Yes! Finally! I'm going to have so much fun." Selphie smiled.

"Oh man…"

* * *

_**. Truth .**_

"Namine, since you are _'so innocent'_, my first Truth for you is, what would you do to the cutest guy in this room…"

"…?"

"…for a Klondike Bar."

Namine looked at Selphie with a WTF face.

"Well, answer it." Selphie urged.

Namine bit her lip and looked at Demyx. She thought for a moment, then she wore an entertained smirk on her face. She talked in a seductive tone. "Well, I guess I would dress in my shortest… sexiest… hottest… revealing…most expensive dress…" She leaned over him. He trembled under her.

"Then I would put on my _long,_ _black heels_ and spray on my _favorite_ perfume imported straight from _Paris_…" Namine dragged out everyone one of her words. She got right into Demyx's face. Their lips almost touching.

Everyone leaned in closer for her answer.

"_Then_, in the middle of the night; unexpectedly, I would go over Demyx's house…" She whispered so softly her words could barely be heard. Her hot breath on Demyx's lips. Her eyes hypnotizing him. She kissed him once, just barely gripping his lip. Their first kiss.

"And then, I would…" She kissed him again.

Everyone widened their eyes for her answer…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Ask him for one."

Everyone let out held in breaths. Some of them were sighs of relief.

The author burst out in laughter, **You guys are such perves!**

"Namine~." Selphie whined as Namine joined the author in her roar of laughter.

* * *

_**. Dare .**_

"Well, since the last thing was a BUST; I think I'll do something very terrible to you." An evil smile lied on Selphie's face.

"Oh great…"

"Namine, I dare you to eat some of TIDUS'S _special_ cuisine."

"(Gasp!) No Selphie! Don't make her eat… _**that**_!" Tidus pleaded.

"But she must suffer."

"You've gone mad, Selphie! Mad I tell you! _Mad_!"

"Just make the damn cuisine!"

"Okay…"

**-30 minutes later-**

"What the hell is _**that**_?!" Namine almost screamed.

"Uh… Bon appé… tit?" Tidus laid out a plate in front of her.

"That, My Friend, is your meal." Selphie said.

"It smells terrible!" Namine gagged.

"Are… a-are those…?" Demyx poked some type of fried substance.

"Rocky Mountain Oysters." Selphie finished his question and also gave him the answer/

"Oh god!" Demyx quickly retracted is hand back.

"What? What's wrong with oysters? And why are they fried?!"

"Because… well… because… it's…" Demyx tried to find the words to explain to her what exactly Rocky Mountain Oysters are.

"They're bull balls." Riku said plainly.

"They're WHAT?!" Namine yelled.

"You know, bull balls. _Bull __Testicles__._" He clarified, "That part on the underside of a boys-"

"I know what testicles are!" Namine swatted Riku so he could stop his demonstration. "But why the fuck are these things called oysters?!"

"And just how do you know so much about Rocky Mountain Oysters?" Demyx asked, "I mean, my family lives in Texas so they tell me about this… '_food'._ But you aren't anywhere from the south, are you Riku?"

"Well… no. We were at a… southern restaurant." Riku mumbled.

"There's also a bunch of other weird southern food in their too. Just to let you know." Tidus informed Namine.

"D-do I have to eat… all of it?"

"Hm…" Selphie thought, "No, just one bite of everything and it will be over."

Namine slowly nodded, then picked up a fork and braced her self for the worst.

* * *

_**. Double Dare .**_

_Whirr! Vroom, Vroom! Zoom! Trickle… WHOOSH!_

Namine walked out of the bathroom after flushing the toilet. And yes, that is how I describe a toilet flushing. Got a problem with it?

"Are you okay, Namine?" Demyx asked the weak girl.

"Y-yeah… I think I'm good now."

"That's good." He replied and guided her back down to her seat on the floor.

"Okay, your next dare is…" Selphie started.

"You aren't even going to give me time to recover from the last one?!"

"Nope. But anyways, your next dare is you have to let anyone, of your choice, draw on your stomach."

"Ugh… fine. Okay, Demyx, we need a sharpie."

"Y-you're gonna let me draw on your stomach?"

"…No. I'm gonna let _Kairi_ draw on my stomach. You know, since she's a girl too."

"Oh… o-oh yeah! I knew that. I'll go get a marker." Demyx left the room to go get a marker and was back within the next few minutes.

He handed the marker to Namine and she went over to Kairi, "Kairi, we've known each other for about a year now and… we're not the best of friends, sometimes we may argue, sometimes we may fight but… I just want you to know that you are a good friend. And…" Namine got down on one knee and opened the marker's cap.

Kairi started to squeal, tears forming in her eyes. "Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod…"

Namine let out a large breath, "(sigh) Kairi, whatever your last name is, would you do me the honors of drawing on my stomach?"

"YES! YES NAMINE. YES!"

"R-really? Oh my god this is so great!" Namine got up and hugged Kairi.

"L-let's go call my parents." Kairi cried.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

**-13 awkward minutes later-**

"What the hell did you draw on me, Kairi?" Namine said as she lifted her shirt up (only to show her belly!) and looked down.

"It's a Unicorn. See look, there's its horn."

"Oh… that's its horn? I though it was a-"

"You'd better not say it Demyx." Namine gave him an evil eye.

"*ahem* Nevermind…"

Namine smoothed her shirt back down and sat next to Demyx.

"Um… okay?" Selphie looked at Namine, "Well, my next dare for you, Namine is I dare you to be friends with someone you don't know on Facebook."

"What the _HELL_ is a Facebook?! No one ever told me!"

"So… you don't have a Facebook?"

"No! And now I don't even think I want one, whatever it is."

"Fine… Hm…" Selphie thought, "Ooo! I know! You have to… peel a banana with out using your hands."

"Really, Selphie? Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh my…" Namine sighed.

Tidus was already next to Namine with a banana, smiling like the pervert he is.

"Uh… thanks." Namine looked at the banana, her hands almost grabbing it, but then she remembered that she couldn't touch it. _How am I supposed to do this?!_ She asked herself. _Well, maybe I could…_ She used one hand to pull back her hair, and the other one she held behind her back.

Demyx watched her as she used her mouth to peel the banana. He pulled his collar. How the hell did the temperature get so hot?!

**(A/N: Oh man… I felt so dirty writing that XO)**

* * *

_**. Kiss .**_

"Ah the joys of the Kiss. Such power it holds." Selphie said.

"(sigh)"

"Well Namine, I dare you to kiss…"

Namine was seriously hoping that she would be able to kiss Demyx.

"…Me."

O.O

_What_

_The_

_Actual_

_FUCK._

"Yeah. I said it. Me. You have to kiss _me_ Namine."

No one else was going to say it, so I just decide to ask, WHY?

"Because… Ever since Pence rejected me… I've given up on boys."

Namine could only stand up with her mouth open wide. Did she really just say that?

Selphie also stood up and walked over to Namine. "Kiss me you fool!" She said and dipped Namine down and…

Kissed her.

No seriously, she kissed her!

No kidding.

Selphie dipped Namine over and… kissed her! I am looking at them right now!

Everyone was shocked in the moment. Everything seemed to move in slow motion.

As soon as Selphie brought Namine back up, Namine looked down at the floor for a second, her hair covering her face. Then, all of the sudden, you could see Namine's shoulders shake up and down.

"I-I'm sorry, Selphie!" She said and fell on to the ground and was… laughing? "I couldn't hold it in any longer! I just couldn't!"

Selphie started laughing too. "It's okay, Namine! We already got them pretty good!"

"Someone better tell me what the fuck just happened. Right now." Demyx said.

"Wait," Sora held his hand out, "Let me let the memory just linger in my mind for a moment. Wait… Wait… Wait. Okay, carry on."

"Relax, Babe!" Namine said, "We didn't actually kiss. Earlier, when you guys weren't paying attention, Selphie and I made a deal that said that she would let me kiss whoever I wanted if we played a trick on everyone. She put her hand over my mouth when she dipped me down. Our lips didn't actually touch."

"'B-babe'…?" Demyx almost forgot what they were talking about at that moment, "W-we're… official?"

"Sure! And… by they way, you're the person I want to kiss."

…

…

…

You can just use your imagination on what happened next.

(Lol, not really! They won't be doing _**that**_! They are just going to be… well nevermind. Perverts…)

* * *

_**. Tell .**_

"Yes, we're almost done with this game!" Larxene said and started to pack her things.

"Namine, my Tell for you is, you have to tell everyone 5 confessions about yourself."

"Selphie…" Namine groaned.

"Come on, come on. Tell me! That's kind of the point of this!"

"…Well, one of my main _pet peeves_ is when a guy where's sandals."

"Sandals?" Demyx asked, glad he only owns one pair of sandals, "Why?"

"I don't know it's just so… _weird_. And especially guys with ugly feet. That's so disgusting!"

"Ha, okay, tell us more!" Selphie said.

"Hm… the last time I peed on myself was last year."

"Really? When?"

"…During my Quinceañera."

Selphie began to laugh, "Seriously?!"

"Y-yeah…"

"How?"

"T-the house was so full! None of the bathrooms were open and… it was towards the end of it though!"

"For real?" Hayner asked, "That's just grody…"

"3 more, Namine." Selphie informed.

"I'm a huge fan of The Powerpuff Girls and Katy Perry. GO GIRL POWER!"

"That was kind of random… but okay."

"One time, I was singing show-tunes in my shower, and I was singing so loud that my neighbor called the police."

"Woah. Scary." Demyx commented. "You really sang that badly?"

Namine scratched the back of her head, "Y-yeah… But you WILL deal with my terrible singing as if you were having an orgasm in your ears. Capeesh?"

"Uh… sure."

"Hm, last one…" Namine thought about it, "I've been arrested before."

"Y-you have? Why?" Demyx asked.

"Well I was- err…MY FRIEND with glaucoma brought some stuff to school, and that uh… happened to be the day that the police came with dogs to sniff for drugs and I- SHE put it in my locker so the police blamed it on me."

"Still sticking with that 'friend with glaucoma' story, eh?"

"Pretty much."

* * *

_**. Promise .**_

"Well since this is THE LAST thing for this game, I think that we should end it on a good note." Selphie said, "Okay, Namine. You have to promise me that… at the end of this, we will be good friends!"

"Selphie,"

"Yes Namine?"

"No. Just no."

"Aw…"

"So… this really is it. We're actually done with our game, I guess." Aqua said, a little saddened.

"It's okay Aqua, I have a feeling this won't be the last of our little tale." Terra said and wrapped his arm around Aqua's shoulder.

"You really think so, Terra?"

"I know so."

"Yay!" Aqua smiled then grabbed Terra's arm and walked towards the door. "See you guys later. Goodbye Sora!"

"Goodbye Aqua."

"Goodbye Kairi, goodbye Amai!"

"Goodbye Aqua."

"Bye Aqua."

"Bye delicious, sexy, hott, tasty…"

"Aqua…" Terra sighed.

"O-oh yeah… Bye Ven! Goodbye Fuu!"

"Bye Aqua!" They said at the same time.

"Bye Axel!"

"Goodbye Aqua!"

"Bye Larxene!"

Larxene was already long gone.

"Er… Nevermind then. Bye Hayner and Olette."

"Bye Aqua."

"Duces bitches." Olette said and walked out of the house, Hayner going behind her.

"See. Told you it was an act." Demyx said.

"Whatever… Bye Demyx and Namine."

"Uh, bye A-Aqua!"

"Bye Selphie!"

"Goodbye Aqua."

"Goodbye Tidus!"

"Goodbye Aqua."

"Goodbye Riku!"

"Bye."

"Goodbye Xion."

"Buh-bye Aqua."

"Bye Sexy Beast's Twin!"

"Uh… bye."

"Goodbye Pence!"

"Yet again, I am last… (sigh) bye Aqua." Pence said then started to mumble, "I bet Maleficent would never pick me last…"

"Goodbye Jonboy!" Aqua said.

"…"

"I said goodbye Jonboy!"

"…"

"Jonboy? JONBOY!"

"Aqua, who the hell is Jonboy?!" Terra asked.

"I… uh. I _don't_ even know." Aqua cleared her throat. "Well uh… Goodbye **YOU**."

"Who?"

"_They_ knew who they are. Don't **YOU**?"

"Um… okay." Terra shook his head and took Aqua out of the house.

Everyone else said their long and drawn-out goodbyes. Even Kairi and Amai started to leave.

"Wait… isn't this your house?" Sora asked Kairi after Amai already left.

"No."

"Then… whose house have we been in this whole time?!"

"Beats me. Come on, let's go." Kairi said and walked out.

"I'm starting to wonder which one of those twins actually needs medication." Sora shook his head.

"_**RRRIKUUUUUUUUU**_-_**KUN**_! ! !" Sora heard someone outside, then heard a car-alarm go off and a window break.

"Oh. Nevermind. It's definitely Amai." Sora walked out of the house, and turned off the lights. "Well, I guess this is… Goodbye." Sora's voice started to break, he balled his fist and put it next to his mouth, "I told myself that I wouldn't cry. *sniffle*."

He walked out of the house… Forever.

**End**

* * *

**Or… **_**IS IT?**_

"I'm back with my FanFic! It's so much better than this old one. You guys should…" Vanitas looked around the room and saw that everyone had left. "H-hey, where'd everybody go?" He threw down the computer in his hands. "DAMN IT! I knew nothing good would come from city folk and their flyin' machines!"

* * *

******Okay, I just HAD to add a SpongeBob line in there. You _know _I had to.**

**But before I even say anything else, I have to tell you that there is a ****POLL ON MY PROFILE, _PLEASE_ answer it for the sake of the next _T, D, DD, K, T, or P_. Please. I need your opinion!**

**On to the A/N:**

**Ah, this chapter. What comments do I even have on it? Well, it damn well was going far past the limits that my other chapters were crossing. Sorry if I gave you a heart attack with the Namine and Selphie sort of "yuri" moment. I don't like yuri, though! I wouldn't ever make two girls actually kiss. Also, I had to cut a bunch of stuff out, because, as you can see, this chapter freaking humungous. 19 pages long to be exact. Dayuumn! asdfghjkl...**

**OmegaStarShooter14: Thanks! Glad you laughed!  
**

**Jenny -Xenj- Harris:Yeah, Pence is weird.  
**

**musicbox: Did you laugh a lot in this chapter! I hope so! And Namine didn't do anything too bad. Kind of.**

**ascendingDeath: Thanks!**

**Starlol9: Pence probably has lost all true sanity... But can you blame him? He has no fangirls! Thanks!  
**

**PrincessWarrior3: Thank you for reviewing! And thank you again!  
**

**DeMoNiCaNgEl209: Sorry I made you wait so long! Thanks! Hope you enjoyed her turn!  
**

**corinster2: I will try! I was going to have Final Fantasy characters in here at first too, but it's kind of hard to do a story with a bunch of characters. But, we will see! :)  
**

**Omega01x: I was going to go for fluff... but then, I have no idea what was going through my mind when I wrote this chapter XD. Thank you!  
**

**Aw yes, this was the last chapter. No twists, no turns, no catches. I honestly didn't think this story would make it over 100 reviews. But thank you everyone for reviewing AND favoring AND subscribing!**

**So, here is my last and final sign-off for this story,**

**_THANK YOU! Tune in for the sequel!_  
**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


	21. I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE AFTER THIS I SWEAR!

**Hi! ...again. Hikari-Kurai here!**

**I just wanted to tell all who read this story that the sequel is now finally uploaded.**

**...And my crummy overloaded schedule is now mostly free so it'll be update every week!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing and favoring and subscribing and supporting me to make this story what it is!**

**Now I shall leave you alone so you can resume your daily activities. :)**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


End file.
